A Dragon Set's Sail
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: After millennium following the Shinobi Era, we find ourselves entering the Pirate Era where our story focuses on a child that had his home destroyed by a very corrupt Marine. As he sails the sea in hoping to one day get revenge, he will make friends, enrage enemies, grow stronger, and maybe even find love. Read and be amazed as this dragon sets his sails for an awesome adventure.
1. BETA'd

**Authors Note:** Okay if I was honest with you guys I'll say that this was my second trial on this chapter seeing as the first chapter didn't work out so well when I re-read it over and over again. I hope this chapter will be 'the one' that you guys would like.

I posted an earlier crossover series of this category called Fear the reaper, for those of you that want me to write that one, I'm sorry I'll have to disappoint you as that chapter was just a spur of the moment thing instead, this story however IS the real thing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and One Piece.

_My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in One Piece! ~ Gol D. Roger_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Monkey, The Bounty Hunter, and The Lone Traveler**

* * *

The east blue seas, one of the four quadrants of the world, home to some of the most notorious pirates to set sail in these setting seas and home to one of, if not the most famous pirates known to man, Gol D. Roger.

His name alone was enough to set shivers down the civilians and pirates of the world; why you ask? Because it is the name of the recently deceased Pirate King. Even though he's dead, much to the relief of those around him, his legend still lives on in some people that are currently sailing through the grand line and other seas and even if some of them don't know it, his spirit lives on till this day silently waiting for the one that will take the throne from him, the worthy one, the chosen one; the one to become the next Pirate King.

Currently sailing along the luscious seas of the east blue was a resident from a foreign sea. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeve V-neck medium sized tank top and a pair of red martial arts trousers with a blue knee length Gi belt on his waist. He also wore a pair of black combat boots and black fingerless wrist-length gloves that had a rectangular silver plated knuckle guard sewn into it. Over the entire outfit, he wore a red short-sleeved high collar trench cloak with black flames licking the bottom and thick black outlines; the underside of the trench coat however was all plain black.

He was a man 5" 8 in height with spiky blond hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back. He also had a pair of cerulean blue eyes with a slit pupil in the middle of each and on each cheek, three thick whisker marks.

On his neck was a pair of black swimming goggles and on his head was a brown cowboy hat. This man as he was sailing through the seas of the east blue couldn't help but think of certain events of his past…

*BOOM*

At least that was what he would have been doing if someone hadn't just boarded his ship. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe that he missed the pink ship that sailed right next to him but all thoughts were cut as he heard what sounded like an old woman's voice;

"Men, who is the most beautiful thing in the world!?"

"You Alvida-sama!"

'_Huh?'_ the man looked around in confusion as to where the chorus came from and was suddenly bombarded left and right by men of different sizes and shapes surrounding him and the really fat and ugly female in the middle.

"Nice ship you got here," Alvida spoke "if it wasn't for the color scheme, I would have mistook it for a marine ship, I expect to find lots of treasures on board."

Some men took that as a cue to start ransacking his ship, _his _this action angered him to no ends. He looked at the female and asked with a soft tone in his voice,

"Who are you and what are you doing to my ship?"

Alvida sneered and spoke to the man with the ever so occasional spit coming out from her mouth "I see you have no crew," She said ignoring the question "I'm impressed that a puny man like you can sail this ship on your own."

"I'll ask again," the man said calmly "who are you?"

The woman walked around as she was inspecting the ship with a nod of her head ignoring the tiny man in front of her "Yes, in fact, I think I'll take this much bigger ship and make it my own." She said with a smirk before she glanced back at the man who suddenly shadowed his eyes with his cowboy hat as he heard that.

Alvida walked towards the man who was suddenly standing still while some of her men were still busy looting the ship. "What's the matter?" She asked with that ever so present smirk still on her face "Are you just going to stand there while I pillage this ship?" Alvida sneered down at the man with a disgusted look on his face "its people like you who disgus - *SMACK* *CRASH*"

Activity everywhere suddenly stopped as the men saw the body of their captain fly over them before it landed with a heavy thud on her ship. They suddenly paled hearing bones cracking and all at once, they shakily turned to see the captain of the ship crack his fist with a smirk on his face before he got into a ready stance,

"Don't think I'll let you all get away with pillaging my ship." The man stated before he moved in to attack the entire crew with only brute strength and physical endurance not caring the slightest about who he hit.

Meanwhile back on the ship that belonged to the female pirate, a brunette haired man with a straw hat on his head and a scar underneath his left (Is it right?) eye finally reached the deck of the ship he was currently inhabiting.

"Ahh, this ship is really empty," The man said as he looked left and right finding no body on board except for maybe a hole on the deck. "Eh!?" He rushed to it and looked to see what was inside the hole and saw a mammoth like thing laying down face first on the floor of the ship "Never mind! I found someone."

He jumped in the hole and started to poke the thing in front of him "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked hoping to get a response but all he received was a groan of pain. He sighed in frustration before he used the body as a trampoline to bounce back up to the deck of the ship he was on.

"Oh what's that?"

He spotted a really big and long ship parked right next to this one and was suddenly excited. Thinking quickly, he stretched his hands, which seemed to stretch like a rubber band, to the railing of the ship he was on before pulling back. He stopped moving and looked at the ship in front of him with one thought "I hope I meet someone cool on that ship." And then he slung himself over to the ship.

Back with the fight

The blond haired man looked around the remaining half of the crew while the other half remained knocked out cold. He stood straight and taunted "Is that the best you've got?"

"Get him!"

The remaining crew rushed at him with all sorts of weapons while the blond just smirked. He sidestepped and ducked under slashes sent his way by blades and used the back of his arm to redirect attacks by staffs or wooden weapons and decided to move back on the offensive.

Narrowly dodging a strike by a bow staff, the blond man rushed forward and punched it's wielder sending him into the sea while at the same time having a firm grip on the staff that was used to hit him.

He stood straight and spun his staff before he took a stance meant for those wielding this weapon.

"_The basic purpose of the staff is increasing the force delivered in a strike, through leverage, and to benefit from the extra distance this weapon affords. Remember this words Naruto as they will help you in mastering the art."_

Spinning the staff rapidly remembering his sensei's teachings, Naruto ducked under a swipe from a sword before he swung the staff at the person that attacked him sending his body crashing into others behind him as he (the enemy) was attacked.

"_The staff is a weapon mainly used for self-defense, and can be used to execute several blocks and parries."_

Another flash of memory appeared as Naruto jabbed the staff at the men that rushed towards him with admirable strength sending them off his ship before he focused on the remaining quarter of the crew.

"**Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!"**

Naruto froze his steps as the men he was about to attack was suddenly sent flying off his ship along with the rest of the crew that were knocked earlier by arms that stretched.

He watched as a man in a red buttoned shirt and a straw hat landed on the deck of his ship with a thud.

'_Ugh, what is it with people illegally boarding my ship!?' _Naruto thought in annoyance as he walked to the man and tapped him on his shoulder and asked with a sickly sweet smile "And you are?"

"Huh?" The man turned to see Naruto smiling back at him. With a cheerful look on his face, he answered the blonde,

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced "who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the captain of this ship." Naruto introduced still annoyed with the illegal boarding as he hung his hat at the back of his neck with a string "Why are you here on this ship?"

"Oh, Ah." Luffy punched his palm in excitement before he pointed at Naruto poking his nose "Join my crew!"

"No." Naruto simply said and any protest Luffy had was halted as his ship was yet again invaded but instead of it being a new person, it was the same woman he had knocked off his ship before. He noticed that she had some splinters on her skin and was gritting her teeth as she stomped her way towards him and the brunette male.

"You…" The female pirate snarled as she stomped towards the pair before bringing up her iron mace "You dare strike me!?"

With a yell, the female swung her mace at them aiming to smash the blond bastard but suddenly her mace's descent was halted causing her to look in surprise at what was happening. The blond bastard was holding her mace with his left hand and a calm look on her face preventing it from moving while the other man was there standing, watching what was happening in excitement and as she was about to force him to let go of her mace, he used his other hand and simply punch it with nothing but brute strength.

*Crack*

Alvida's jaw dropped as her mace started to shatter right before her very eyes. She looked back to the blond who had his fist cocked back again the moment she turned to him and before she knew it, she was sent flying in a distance from the punch that followed.

"I'm convinced now," Luffy nodded with an approving smile as he watched the body of the female sail in the distance before he turned to Naruto "You will be my first mate!"

Naruto just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation at the man in front of him. Somehow he knew that one way or another much to his utter annoyance, he would end up in a couple of unwanted adventures with this guy because just from his determined looks, he could tell that the boy is one of those people that won't give up until they get what they want.

* * *

Naruto was drinking a cup of tea as he was thinking about what to do about that marine base that was residing here. You see, it was one of Naruto's dreams to rid the world of the corrupt government system and to do that, he would have to be attacking marine strong holds; that's how he got his ship in the first place – it wasn't really his ship, just a custom modified marine ship with everything he needed in it and he was glad that he wasn't going to waste money to buy or make his own ship – but he knew that he couldn't take down the main marine strong hold without some help.

*BOOM*

Looking to his left, he saw a door open as the idiot of a self-proclaimed captain walked through the doors with that little boy that he brought along from Alvida's ship, '_Coby was his name I think.' _He thought but he did know that the brat wanted to join the marines something he was whole heartedly against but who was he from stopping a child from having a dream?

"I'm here!"

Luffy walked into the shop he was in with a little girl and a pink haired boy in toe. He took a seat and ordered what he wanted to eat while he was talking about the encounter he had with Roronoa Zoro who was being held at the marine base.

Naruto just closed his eyes and listened _'It seems that this man isn't what rumors make him out to be,' _he thought after hearing the tale from his side of the table _'to get into that bet is reckless if you ask me, as that man could suddenly change his mind and kill him.'_

He quietly ordered for another tea when he heard a glass break and turned to see a blond pounce walk into the shop and sit down with a smirk on his face placing his feet on the table,

"I'm hungry, give me whatever you've got and keep the Cheque to yourself." He spoke leering at the waitress who suddenly started to shake in fear at his presence in her shop "And give me one of your finest drinks you have in this shop, get to it!"

Accepting the drink from the female, the blond man said after he sighed in content "I'm really bored and I wonder what I can do to entertain myself," He said with a hum at the end "I suppose I could execute Zoro ahahahahaha!"

Something inside Luffy snapped as he was hearing the man laugh at his own joke. He rushed towards him and gave him a punch to his jaw sending the blond flying away from his sit but Luffy wasn't done as he chased after the body and was about to hit him again while the pink haired boy held him back.

Naruto took this as his cue to leave but not before he turned and winked at the pretty orange haired girl that was sitting a few tables away from him and nearly smirked as she blushed and turned away from him before she focused on her meal. As he exited the store, he made his way to the base where Zoro was held and thought about what he was going to do once he got there.

* * *

Meanwhile tied on a small cross was none other than Roronoa Zoro who was having a dream about a certain blue haired girl that he once knew before her untimely death. He heard a noise and looked up to see a spiky blonde with a cow boy hat hanging at the back of his neck with a line walking towards him.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro." Naruto said as he walked towards Zoro with his hands in his pockets before he stood in his front.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Zoro tried to intimidate Naruto who just laughed off his attempt,

"Seriously, if you think that level of intimidation would work on me then you're out of luck." Naruto said as he finished laughing before looking down at the green haired man "Let's get down to business, that man, Helmepo, he said that he planned on executing you today at noon, what are you going to do about it?"

At that tidbit bit of information, Zoro snapped his entire head at Naruto with wide eyes "W-what?"

"I'm sure I don't need to repeat myself."

"That bastard…" Zoro growled looking back at the town he was sure the blond bastard was "We had a deal and this is how he wants to play it." He looked back at Naruto with a smirk on his face "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"My swords are in the marine base behind me, can you help me get them?" Zoro asked as he thumbed the base behind him.

Naruto looked at the base and had a feeling he hadn't had in a while. It was the feeling of excitement based on wanton destruction and the target, a marine base. He probably won't destroy it completely though _'No promises.'_

"Of Course."

Zoro didn't know whether to smirk or shiver in fear at the sudden insane grin he saw on the blonde man's face but he just settled to watch as the man jumped from where he was up to an open window and climb inside.

* * *

Naruto crouched as he landed in what seemed like a girls room _'Just my luck.' _He thought before he glanced around and spotted the door but he noticed something else, there in a corner of the room rested three swords and he was sure he recognized one of them having read the sword catalogue but he filed that for later.

He moved to pick up the swords and tied them on his hip before he smashed the door open with a smirk.

* * *

"So what do you think of the captain's new statue?" One marine asked as he and his friend were walking down a hall way in the base.

"I think it's ugly as fuck, just like his face."

"True that."

As they reached a door with a label, it exploded on their face hitting them knocking them out completely and from the room came a smirking Naruto whose hair started to grow wilder and wilder as yellow lightning sparks started generate around him.

"LET'S GET WILD!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

"Huh?"

Luffy looked up from where he was standing – in front of Zoro who also looked up before he smirked – and scratched his head. Looking back at Zoro he asked,

"What's going on up there?" He pointed up to the base hearing the screams of terror inside all the way from where he was.

"I don't know," Zoro shrugged with that smirk still on his face "why don't you find out?"

Luffy was about to say something when he suddenly saw a statue rising up in the very top of the base.

"Sugoi!" He had stars in his eyes as he saw it and he stretched his arms to the top and grabbed it and chanted "**Gomu Gomu no… Rocket**!"

He sprung himself over to the top of the base landing on the rising statue breaking it much to the shock and anger of the Lieutenant assigned to the island.

The Lieutenant was a huge beefy man with a plate of metal over his jaw and on his hand was an axe that he used to discipline his soldiers. He looked at his beautiful statue that was just destroyed by the pirate in front of him before he clenched his teeth in fury,

"_CAPTURE HIM!" _The man hissed in his anger "_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

"That's him dad!" the blonde pounce whined "That's the man I told you about, see! He's no good!"

"Heh, okay, I'll fight." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk before he got into his battle ready stance looking as the marines stared back at him ready to attack him on command.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"

"YES SIR!" the marines chorused and all as one jumped on the straw hat pirate who just bent both knees forward.

* * *

"I'll get you out of these ropes Zoro-san."

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he watched the Pink haired boy from earlier mess with his bindings "Don't you realize you'll die?"

"But you don't deserve to die!" Coby cried in determination "I won't stand for this as this isn't the type of marine I want to become when I grow up just like Luffy's dream is to be The Pirate King, mine is to be A Marine Admiral!"

*BANG*

Zoro watched as the young boy got shot in his shoulder and glared at the marines that made their way through the gates standing before him with guns in their hands,

"You're not going anywhere criminals!"

*BOOM* *BAM* *CRASH*

Zoro looked up at the sound of more explosions and smirked as he remembered that there was at least someone he knew he could trust to get the job done. His head followed the silhouette of a figure as it landed in front of him on one knee with a crouch and once he saw the familiar red cloak, his smirk increased.

"It's scum like you…" Naruto whispered with an insane look on his face as lightning sparked around his body at random intervals "That make me SICK!"

Suddenly his entire body was covered in wild yellow lightning as he stood straight causing the marines to back off from him in fear and just as he raised his lightning charged hand at the group of marines in front of him, a body landed on them creating a crater; a testament to how much it weighed.

Just like the flip of a switch, the lightning around Naruto disappeared and his mood returned to normal seeing the knocked out marines though he wanted to do more than just knocking them out. He sighed and turned around to Zoro unsheathing one of his sword slashing the swordsman free of his binds like an expert swordsman, something that intrigued the green haired man as he received his swords back from Naruto after massaging his wrists.

"Didn't know you were a swords man." He commented to Naruto who and simply replied,

"I'm a man of many skills."

"Do one of those skills include death?" A rough voice asked from behind him and Naruto noticing the shadow eloping him turned around to see the Lieutenant standing behind him looking at him with a glare as he raised his axe hand.

Zoro meanwhile noticed the group of marines that surrounded them; at least they weren't much. He turned to Naruto and asked "Which one are you taking?"

"Actually I'm sitting back and watching as I promised Luffy that he'll be the one to take on the next big bad guy." Naruto said as he leaned on the cross watching with a smirk as Zoro tightened his bandana before fixing his swords on his hips. "Besides, I've already had my fun for the day."

*THUD*

Hearing a body land on the ground, they turned to see Luffy landing on the ground behind them with a crouch before he stood straight and walked towards the group standing side by side with Zoro while Naruto watched in amusement.

"Oh you're not dead… Good!" Luffy said with a smile as he spotted the Marine Lieutenant "That means I can beat you properly!"

Naruto watched as Luffy and Zoro took care of the marines though he did notice the other blonde sneak around the fight and move to kidnap the boy on the ground who consciousness was just barely hanging on.

He saw as he brought out the gun and held the boy's face close to the mouth and nearly laughed as he demanded order else he'd kill the boy right in front of their faces.

Glancing back, he saw that Luffy paid no heed as he was still moving to attack the Lieutenant while Zoro just attacked the marines though he was surprised that none had attacked him yet. Deciding that nobody was looking at him, he disappeared in a crack of lightning appearing suddenly behind the other blonde who heard the crack behind him.

Naruto's face twisted into a rough grin as he saw the scared look he was receiving as the man turned to face him. He raised his hand and held the scared man's shoulder,

"Hi!" He cheerfully greeted before he sent volts of electricity through the body of the other blond knocking him out as his smoking body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Um…"

Naruto turned and waved at the scared boy beside him before turning back to the fight seeing that Luffy and Zoro were about done and walked to the two of them.

"I see you guys are done." He said to Zoro who smirked.

"This was easy," Zoro boasted as he sheathed his sword "though I wonder what you did seeing as we handled all the marines."

"It's alright, there's plenty more where they came from." Naruto said waving off Zoro's worries. And thumbing to the fresh arrivals that just stormed through the doors of the base.

"Where did they come from?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow pointing at the new set of marines in front of them.

"Meh, I think that they wouldn't want to fight us." Naruto waved off and as Zoro asked him why, he just pointed to the group who were rejoicing as the corrupt captain was dead.

*GROWL*

Zoro dropped on the ground as he was holding his growling stomach. Naruto just looked at Zoro with a smile and lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes tapping Luffy on his shoulder as he was walking away from the base.

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro said as he patted his filled up stomach with a relieved sigh "I haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!"

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month." Luffy said as he was stuffing his face with all the meat he could grab.

"You're so scrawny, how come you can eat more than me?" Zoro wondered in disgust as he watched the enigma work in front of him.

Luffy didn't border to answer the question. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting a few tables away from all the ruckus drinking a cup of tea because it always calmed him especially after a battle like that.

He still didn't know how, but Luffy was able to find someone to join his crew and that person was sitting with him.

'_Well, we are heading in the same direction,' _Naruto thought _'besides, I don't think I'm strong enough to face _him _yet, probably a few years later I would be but not now so I think it's best I occupy my time by joining the idiot in his adventures.'_

Naruto smiled at the thought. He knew that even though he was strong at the moment, he had more things to learn because of who his target was. He also knew that he also had to fight strong opponents in the future to sort of measure his progress and he knew no better way to do that than to be a crew member of the man that proclaims himself to be the next Pirate King; if Naruto's predictions were correct, Luffy would be met with many road blocks to his goal as everybody knows that that title isn't just for show and when the road blocks eventually arrive, Naruto would be there to help overcome them but he still wasn't letting Luffy sleep in his quarters – the captains quarters of his ship.

_Later_

After one final declaration from their little pink haired friend, Coby who was on his way to achieving his dream, the crew, with Naruto driving, set sail for their next adventure.

What dangers would they face as they take on this journey? Find out next time.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is my second try of a story in this category where Naruto instead is born in the One Piece world. As you've noticed, some of the events happening in the canon were either skimmed through or slightly change – Alvida's attack on Naruto's ship instead of a passenger cruise ship, and Coby's scene – and as a result of that, some things happened differently. Yes, I do know what I am doing.

His main goal is to defeat one man but his ultimate fear is if he would never be strong enough to face him especially after the kind of power he witnessed oozing from him and I'm sure you can all guess who the man is.

Naruto in all his 19 years of his traveling in the sea had 5 teachers; one to teach him in his element and four to teach him in different weapon styles and you've already seen two being Swordsman ship and Bojutsu. The other two would be a mystery though.

Naruto doesn't have a Devil Fruit and he will not have one in this series. Instead he has some sentimental control over lightning and no I will not tell you how much.

Now some of you are going to ask how Naruto has abilities over lightning and how this small detail would play a role in the Enel arc: all I have to say is, remember that small tidbit information about the forbidden fruit of the Sinju? Well I'm going to integrate that information here and say that all that happened in Naruto's home land that was later destroyed by the marines. Naruto's family comes from a powerful group of lightning users and he was the last of his kind – unknown to him – until he was taken in and adopted by Minato Namikaze, an admiral who did this action secretly.

Minato Namikaze was also the leader of Naruto's home island – not just a nation - and once the marines found out about the existence of his islands, the instant demanding to join the world government was inevitable but as you all know by now, Minato refused and that lead to the end of that island.

Naruto only looks like Minato via sheer coincidence just like Tashigi and Kuina so don't ask why they aren't blood related as I will have to not answer you.

Remember, I like long reviews and not those like awesome chapter continue please, good chapter continue please, continue, good, awesome, nice, update please. In one of my stories where I stated this, I was cautioned by a guest reviewer who told me to be grateful for my reviews. If that guest reviewer sees this, then I am grateful, I just like more informative reviews that will help me improve the stories and I'm sure some of my fellow authors agree with me.

The pairing… I probably was just going for only Naruto/Nami but I changed my mind, it would be Naruto/Harem with Nami as the main girl and someone else as the second and no I will not change that.

Peace.

This chapter has been somewhat BETA'd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Pointing out a back story of Naruto's life like that to you guys in the last chapter was a bad idea as said by a certain reviewers as it takes out the mystery of solving it from you guys. What I did there was a generalization; I plan on revealing bits and pieces of a more detailed version of Naruto's life though as we sail through future chapters of this story as there was more to it than the tidbit piece of information I gave you no doubt and if some of you notice, in a way, part of Naruto's back story somewhat compares itself to that of two certain female members of the crew.

I did notice that the identities of Nami's Parents were never given, in fact, if there's anything most of the crew share in common is that 70 percent are orphans and the remaining 30 might have had parents or might not, in fact, I think it's only Usopp and Robin's parents identities that were proven if only the first half for Robin. With this opportunity that landed itself in our hands, I can manipulate and craft a background identity for them, at least the off screen part, well mostly Nami though and by craft an identity, I mean create a back story of Nami's roots or the others as well (If I'm not bored so for now, it's Nami that would be my main focus) so if anyone would start complaining about the sudden change in Nami that doesn't follow cannon, then it means you didn't read this authors note.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Oda or Kishimoto so I do not own One Piece and Naruto.

_Power isn't determined by your size, but the size of your heart and dreams! ~ Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Clown Pirates and the Sexy Pirate Thief**

* * *

Orange town, a town that use to prosper and thrive under the guidance of an old man who would have loved to have the peace of his island remain under most circumstances but unfortunately for them, terror struck in the name and form of the Buggy Clown Pirates.

Since then, any and all progress has been halted because of the interference of this particular notorious group and the people of Orange Town can do nothing but pray to the deities above to help rid this town of said stain and fortunately for them, their prayers will soon be answered in the form of a certain crew.

*Twitch*

Naruto twitched as he was sailing his ship through the seas. He had just activated the paddle wheels of his ship – his doesn't use steam, instead, it uses his particular element. It allows him to charge it up to however he wants; the charged up power gets stored obviously before it's transferred bit-by-bit to the paddle engines. He can choose the amount of power being outputted by using a lever that's next to the steering wheel starboard of the ship. The amount outputted determines the speed and of course, a notification system is planted on seed steering wheel as well to let him know of how much power is left in the electric engine. (Hope most of you get my explanation of how his version of the marine ship works when using his paddle wheel to cross an ocean like the calm belt and technically, that has how he has been able to move the big ship on his own without any help whatsoever) – moving in record time to the next island on his map, Orange Town.

Why was he twitching you ask? Well a certain straw hat captain – he hasn't accepted Luffy as his captain yet – not only managed to finish his supply of provisions, but he finished it in under three unsupervised hours; and it happened right after they left Shells Town! The idiot then managed to stretch himself to try and catch one of the sea birds that flew above them and eat it but the plan backfired and the bird managed to not only save itself, but also managed to somehow fly away with the obviously stronger Luffy. Now it was left to an annoyed Naruto and a sleeping Zoro to catch up to him. If there was any solace to this though, it was that they were heading towards their eventual destination.

"Stupid Straw Hat 'Captain'." Naruto mumbled to himself as he finally reached the port and parked his ship alongside a smaller ship with a clown like design. He set anchor and climbed down the ladder of his ship before landing on the port and walking along the path with his hands in his pockets planning on finding a store where he could buy some food for his ship. This time, he would remember to hide it away from Luffy so that the food supply would last longer.

Meanwhile, meters away from Naruto as he was walking into the town, an orange haired girl – whom you all know by now as Nami – was running for her life from pirates that were planning on stealing her treasure.

"Get back here!" One of them yelled as they chased her.

"Stop! Don't run from us," The second one yelled "give us back our Navigation map!"

Ignoring their pleas the orange haired woman just kept on running and running _'I finally have it, the navigation map for the grand line.' _She thought as she turned into a corner trying to lose the pirates that were chasing her.

"Damn, if we don't get the map we're dead!" The first one said chasing the girl into the corner "If we let the captain know what happened, we'll receive a _really _ugly death."

A pair of binoculars, unaware of the chaos that was already happening, spotted a man hanging off a seagull. The owner turned to his captain and reported

"Captain, there's an unknown object flying in the air!"

"Man the cannons!" The captain ordered "Shoot it down forthwith!"

*BANG*

The orange haired girl was briefly startled by the sound of the cannon shooting but that didn't falter her concentration as she ran, instead, it was the body of a man that landed in front of her creating dust clouds that did.

"Why did they shoot me with a canon!?" The man whined as he got up and dusted himself "Damn it."

"What?" _'How could he still be alive?'_ The female thought to herself after that question spotting the man in front of her looking not harmed at all. _'How can anyone survive that?'_

It was then a light bulb flashed over her head. Putting on a noticeable look of relief, she slid up to the man and sighed "Boss, you're finally here!" she cried in despair "I've been waiting for you to save me!"

She then moved around the clueless captain and dashed away from the group of people giving her 'Boss' a few parting words "I leave everything to you!"

"That girl, she ran off!"

"We don't have to chase her anymore." The second captain replied to his friend as they spotted the clueless Luffy "Her Boss is still here!"

"That's true, they're together anyways!" the first one said before he slapped Luffy's head indirectly or directly - depending on the intent – removing his hat; something that pissed off Luffy.

*PUNCH*

The provoker was sent crashing into the building behind him as Luffy punched him while he stretched his other hand and grabbed his hat from the air and placed it back on with a serious look on his face _"Don't you ever mess with my hat!"_ He hissed out to the man he punched and his remaining friends that were looking at him in shock and anger.

"Damn you!" The remaining pirates cried before they both rushed at Luffy who just looked blandly at them.

*SMACK*

*BAM*

"Wow, you're strong!" Luffy heard a familiar voice above him. Looking up, he saw that it was Nami who was sitting on a roof dangling her legs over the ledge looking down at him with an excited smile "You beat those guys with swords with only your bare-hands!"

"Who are you anyways?" Luffy asked the female who was still smiling, confused as to whom she was and what she was doing here.

"I'm a thief who steals only treasure from pirates," the thief proudly declared "My name is Nami, want to be partners?"

"Only steal treasure from pirates?" Luffy asked making sure he heard her right but Nami had another thing in mind as she jumped from the roof and landed in front of him.

"So what's that hat?" Nami asked as she pointed at Luffy "From your reaction to its nearly damaged state, I'm guessing that it's really expensive. Is it?"

"This is my treasure!" Luffy proudly declared holding his hat on his head and frowned when Nami laughed at his declaration.

"Hyaa~, treasure?" Nami was still laughing before she decided to set this idiot straight, it was obvious he wasn't right in the head "If it's your treasure, where are the jewels inside it? Or is there a hidden map..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of a bar in the small town a few meters from where the interaction between the two was going on, a certain group was having their interaction on their own with a really mad pirate captain,

"You still cannot find the thief?" Buggy the pirate captain asked his crew as a shadow covered half of his face as he growled in anger making his crew shiver in fear.

"We're in the middle of searching captain!" a crew member stuttered out waving his hand in front of himself knowing the capabilities of his captain who frowned.

"How exactly did it get stolen so easily?" Buggy asked in dismay thinking about that "We were going to go into the Grand Line soon and yet the map needed to navigate is missing…"

"Well you see boss, we lost it through a mistake…" The crew member said "The cabinet where it was locked still had its key inside the key hole." He explained "And when this idiot guy left it on like that, the key left."

"_What did you say?_" Buggy hissed at the man behind him glaring in anger.

"The idiot left it on and the key got lost…"

*BAM* *CRASH*

"Whaddya mean by round nose!?" Buggy asked as he tortured the crew member "Does my nose look funny to you? Like a round nose?"

"Yes it does."

Buggy froze as he heard an amused voice from right behind him insulting his nose. He turned around like a robot and saw a spiky blond man with a cowboy hat hanging at the back of his neck looking at him with strange eyes.

"…What?"

"It's nothing for you to be ashamed of really," Naruto shrugged as he crouched in front of the clown and his crew "I mean look at my eyes, they're slit like a fox's or a cat and because of that, and the added whisker marks on my face most people refer to me as either and I don't mind."

"Who are you?" Buggy asked, angry that this peon was lecturing him about something so sensitive,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced with a cheerful smile before glancing around "I see you have a nice set up here." He stood straight and leaned on the wall beside him with his hands crossed behind his head,

"Mind entertaining me seeing as you guys are technically a moving circus?"

"Oh we'll entertain you all right." Buggy said with a sadistic smirk towards Naruto who shrugged waiting for the show to happen.

* * *

In an empty house a few meters from where the show was happening, Luffy and Nami were sitting down while still having their continued conversation,

"Eh… you got separated from your crew?" Nami asked Luffy curious as to what he said earlier "How many people are in your crew anyways?"

"Two…" Luffy replied before he looked around wondering where they were "Is this your house?"

"No I don't know whose house this is," Nami replied "Everyone in this village is hiding in shelter outside of the town." She explained "They are trying to avoid conflict with the Buggy pirate fleet."

"Hmm, is he scary? That Pirate called Nami?" Luffy asked missing the fact that he just replaced the word Buggy with 'Nami'

"I am Nami!" Nami snapped at him "The pirate's name is Buggy!" she then sighed "About Buggy, he's a famous pirate known for his love for cannons. When a bunch of kids from his village insulted his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village and it's said that he's got a really strange power."

"But then why isn't there anyone in this village?" Luffy asked the orange haired girl who just got a tick on her head.

"I just told you they're hiding to avoid conflict! What have you been listening to all this time?!"

"Ah, so you're stealing from these empty houses…"

"That's despicable!" Nami shouted "Didn't I tell you that I only steal from pirates? Don't compare me to those common robbers!"

"Eh, calm down…" Luffy tried to soothe her and he was glad that it worked if her annoyed sigh was anything to go by.

"My goal is to get a Hundred Million Berries." Nami proudly declared "Then I'm off to buy a certain village!"

"Buy a village?" Luffy asked knowing just how much that money was worth "One hundred million berries is a lot so you'll have to steal from a lot of pirates."

"I've got a plan for that," Nami stated holding her map "This is the grand line map I just stole, and I'm going to steal more treasure from that Buggy guy then I'm going to the Grand Line to steal from even greater pirates that carry even greater treasures!"

Luffy watched as she jumped of the table she was in and stood directly on his face "So wanna team up and earn a bunch? You look strong, I could use your power."

"By any chance, do you know how to navigate?" Luffy asked completely forgetting that he already had a crew member that could do just that after spending so much time on the sea alone.

"Yeah…" Nami said wondering why he asked before Luffy smiled in excitement "I see that's great! We're also on our way to the Grand Line!"

"You can be our navigator!" Luffy announced pointing at Nami who suddenly got a frown on her face.

"No."

"Ah so this is where you were?" a voice asked and they both turned to the door to see Naruto opening it with a raised eyebrow before turning to Nami who suddenly gazed away from him with a neutral look on her face.

'_Crap, what's _he _doing here?' _She thought inwardly in hidden panic as she came face to face with the really handsome man she had a dream about since their brief glance in Shelly town hours earlier today _'Is he one of this idiots crew mates?'_

"Naruto?" Luffy called out snapping Nami from her thoughts "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a shop that sells provisions so we can stock up in supply remember?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest frowning at the captain "Remember? You finished our entire food supply in only three hours, at this rate I would have to buy an entire store."

"Do you have the money for that?"

"Um, have you seen my ship?" Naruto asked the straw hat captain with Nami listening in silently "If I was able to own something that big don't you think that I'll have the money for something like buying a store? And remember, I have been on the sea more than you have so I technically have been able to get some treasure from the vaults I robbed while destroying any unfortunate marine base I could find with corrupted marines."

'_Score!' _Nami inwardly screamed in pure joy as she just found her ticket to the complete money she needed and more too! _'Now to play it smooth and if that doesn't work, I'm sure that I could use _other _services.' _She thought at the end with a blush at the end.

"Hi, I'm Nami, what's your name?" She introduced to Naruto as she got up to him and held his hand with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto introduced shaking her hand before letting go "hey, I think I remember seeing you in Shelly town hours earlier, wow, and to meet you there again in such a short amount of time."

"I guess its fate that said that we're destined to meet and be friends." Nami said lamely remembering the rewards later "So what are you doing here?" _'Damn it! He already said what he was doing here why'd I have to ask that?'_

"Looking for this idiot as a side plan." Naruto said pointing to Luffy who was picking his nose "What about you?"

"I'm looking for a map for the Grand Line."

"Oh is that where you want to go?" Naruto asked the girl in surprise "I have one back in the ship, I could escort you to your final destination."

"Really? That's great!" Nami said in pure joy _'But before I leave, I have some gold to steal.' _"But before we leave, is it possible for you to help me collect something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

"I captured the thief Captain Buggy," Nami said as she dropped Luffy like a sack of potatoes on the ground in front of her "Here's the map I stole on his order."

"Excellent." Buggy said with a smirk seeing the thief's boss tied up like a sack of potatoes "Out of curiosity, were you able to find a spiky blond man with an _electrifying _personality?"

"No I didn't." Nami lied knowing who he was talking about unlike Luffy who was crying to Nami about how she and Naruto betrayed him.

"Pity, I wanted to pay him back for the little going away present he left my crew." Buggy said frowning in remembrance at the beat down his crew received and was disappointed when he quickly left before he (Buggy) could attack him. "I have a question though, why are you doing this? Betraying your boss?"

"After coming into an argument with my Boss, I decided to just up and leave because of how unreasonable he was being." Nami explained with a straight face "Please let me join the Buggy Pirate crew!"

"Huh?" Buggy asked "So you're tired of following that waste of space captain eh? Okay! I'll let you join as part of my crew."

'_My part is done, hope Naruto-san can abide to his end of the deal.'_ Nami thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

After getting a really large sack from his ship, Naruto set out to the base of Buggy the clown remembering the agreement he and Nami made.

He was to move in and find the vault of the Buggy's pirate crew while she infiltrated and 'Joined' them diverting their attention giving him an open window to do his thing.

Jumping along roof tops silently till he came across the one he needed, he paused and listened to the commotion that was going on satisfied that Nami was moving in on their plan even though he didn't know why she did want to steal from a feared pirate.

Landing on the ground below with a soft heap, Naruto opened the door he was leaning on knowing according to Nami's description that it was the door leading to Buggy's vault. He quickly dashed in and turned into a corner before quickly hiding as he spotted a guard standing in front of the door.

Now there were two ways he could play this, he could sneak up on them and use his lightning to shock both men knocking them out completely or he could just create a diversion and lead them away from the door giving him freedom to pass through silently.

Looking up, he saw a plank he could use to balance himself for a short amount of time so with a silent leap, he reached and grabbed it climbing to safety. Looking down he saw that the men were still standing still meaning his movement went unnoticed giving him an open window of opportunity.

Pointing his finger to the door on the other side, he charged up a wave yellow lightning energy before firing it at the door silently and smoothly.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" he heard one of the guards ask.

"Let's go check it out."

"But what about the door?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

With that decided, the two guards ran from their post moving to investigate the small explosion they heard not seconds earlier.

Naruto watched silently as they left before he appeared in front of the vault door with a crack of lightning. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted the handle before opening the door walking into the room on the other side.

Closing the door, Naruto had to admire the gold that was gathered as he turned around. Making a movement to gather it, he was stopped by a voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Crap." Turning his head backwards, he spotted a guard that was hiding in a corner with the shadows holding a sword in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"So you think you can waltz in here and steal the captain's gold eh?"

"Fuck this shit." Naruto said with an annoyed tone before he pointed his left arm at the guard in front of him. Charging up his lightning energy and channeling it through the arm, he smirked "Say hi to Red Nose for me."

*Zzzzt*

The guard didn't know what hit him as a wave of lightning energy shot out from the blonds arm sending him crashing through the wall.

"Heh, so much for stealth." Naruto said with a smirk before he moved as quickly as he could to gather as much gold as possible in his sack.

Back on the outside where the actual stuff was happening, Zoro who had just alive was trying to redirect a cannon by turning it over with its really heavy weight. The others watched in wonder and awe as this injured man managed to not only lift the head of the cannon but also face it towards them instead of it's intended target.

Did I mention that the cannon was loaded and about a few seconds from firing?

"Kyaa~"

The Buggy pirate crew started to scream in panic as the cannon was faced at them.

"That thing still has a Buggy Special Canon in it!" Buggy screamed in pure terror seeing that his canon was facing him instead but as he tried to move into shield himself from the impending doom, a body came flying from the wall behind him much to his shock and confusion.

"What?"

"On no, my Treasure~*BOOM*" Nami screamed in fear but it was too late as the cannon was fired creating a really large explosion.

"This is really a good time to go." Zoro said to Luffy and a really upset Nami who was crying waterfall tears at the loss of her precious gold forgetting that she just indirectly killed somebody as well because of that gold. "Who are you anyways…"

"I'm a thief…" Nami replied with a sullen look on her face but Luffy elaborated ignoring her mood.

"She's our Navigator!"

"Navigator?" Zoro asked confused as to this bit of information "I thought Naruto was our navigator, why need another one?"

"Naruto can navigate?"

"Of course you idiot!" Zoro yelled at the idiot in front of him "How do you think he was able to move the ship on his own all these years without knowing at least something about that subject?"

"Damn it I'm not letting them escape." Buggy said as he staggered forward regaining his bearings after the explosion. His presence shocked the people around him.

"Damn it! I forgot about him!" Zoro said before he lifted the really heavy stone cage with metal bars over his shoulder with all his strength.

'_Damn it,' _Nami thought still upset at the loss of her treasure _'I nearly had the amount I needed to buy back my village's freedom.'_

Buggy then had a moment of epiphany remembering something that just happened seconds before the explosion and turned to look behind him and screamed in dismay and agony,

"MY GOLD!"

She snapped back from her groove hearing the captains cry before seeing the cage being lifted off the ground by Zoro and with that confirmed she and Zoro quickly left the roof in the midst of the Buggy's crew distraction.

*BANG*

Zoro dropped the heavy cage in front of him after they'd ran away from the Buggy pirate crew using the distraction of Buggy's destroyed gold.

Panting, Zoro sat down and leaned his back on the cage "ARG!" Zoro held his hand where his green belt was. It was just now he remembered the injury he suffered from the hands of Buggy and it only got worse as he lifted the heavy cage.

"Damn it, why won't this cage open!" Luffy cried from inside the small cage he was in trying to free himself but he got no results.

Zoro just instead settled to watch as the chaos was happening below him seeing the fleeing clown pirates searching for him and Luffy.

After seeing the commotion had reduced, Zoro grabbed the cage and hopped down from the roof he was on before he was dragging it away from the area he was from.

'_Crap, losing too much blood...'_ Zoro thought between pants as he was dragging the cage. Unfortunately for him, his vision started to fade.

He dropped the cage in front of a store that had a dog sitting standing in front of it relaxing a bit and getting annoyed as Luffy angered the Dog who in turn was making too much noise for him to concentrate on passing out.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Hearing a familiar voice, Zoro turned to see Naruto with some smudge stains on his clothes and skin looking down at them with a raised eyebrow holding a heavy sack behind him.

"W-we're the he-l-l we're y-you… *THUD*"

Naruto watched as Zoro passed out from what he assumed to be blood loss before he cringed at a sudden scream.

"You're alive!"

Turning around, he was not shocked to see the surprised and excited look on Nami's face at his appearance.

"I was so worried about you." Nami cooed as she dashed towards Naruto with her hands spread open for a hug. Naruto opened his hand to receive the hug but then he suddenly felt a large amount of weight leave him and turning behind him, he saw that Nami was instead hugging the bag of gold protectively "Don't make mummy worry like that again."

"Erhem."

Nami was brought out of her musing as she heard the clearing of someone's throat. Turning to see Naruto standing there with an annoyed look on her face, she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly,

"Sorry about that, I was distracted." Naruto suppressed a snort at that but listened as she continued "But I'm glad you're alive too." That was a lie and Nami knew it as she wouldn't care if he was alive or dead.

"Yeah what ever." Naruto said "Can we just go now?"

"Ah Naruto!" Luffy cried in joy at seeing his first mate around. He moved towards the blond using the cage to hop as he couldn't free himself from the bindings "Where where you? Can you do something about this cage?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged. But as he was about to make a move to the cage, he was halted by a scream,

"**Garou Garou no… Gatsuga!**"

A spinning drill grey was heading towards the group but Naruto using his quick thinking placed Luffy in front of the drill as it was spinning and spinning, hitting the cage instead of its intended target, the building behind.

"Little quick to the trigger eh Kiba?" an amused voice spoke from another end watching this happen before him.

"Whatever." the man now known as Kiba said as he was shaking his head before he jumped to his ally who was sitting over a large white lion.

Kiba Inuzuka stood at a height roughly at about 5'9" tall with a somewhat slender, yet relatively well-toned and muscular build, with scruffy, almost mane-like fur that grows down past his ears and part of the way down the back of his neck. His outfit consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

"C'mon Kiba don't be like that, after all, we're partners, isn't that right Richi?"

"Grrrr…"

Kiba sighed as he heard the growl of his partner-in-crime's lion "I miss Akamaru," He said remembering a small dog that he once had when he was little but in the end, he died of old age till he was startled by a loud and angry voice,

"Hey! What are you doing to my store!"

Oh yeah, the stupid mayor of this town who couldn't take a hint and leave the crew alone. Oh he was going to have some fun he thought with a sadistic smirk.

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:** Gasp Kiba without an Akamaru, that's a first; I wonder what other unexpected changes might occur in this story now that that has been revealed.

Garou Garou no Mi (Wolf Wolf Fruit) is a substitute for Kiba's powers in the Ninja world, as it's the only one I could think of; it fits him so I will accept no complaints.

Some of you may not like the addition of Naruto characters in this story but you all have to understand that it would be part of the plot and let me make this clear, NOT EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER FROM THE NARUTO ANIME/MANGA WILL JOIN THE STRAW HATS. I would only make a select few join but for the rest, most are either civillians, marines, or pirates meaning they have their own crew and life and most of them are satisfied with it so I won't accept any offers as to which members should and shouldn't join the crew.

As I am sure that some of you have noticed, something's went differently in this story than it did in cannon but I made sure to make the traits of each character remain, except for the few OOC traits you see.

Tell me what you think about this chapter in a really long review and remember, I mean LONG. People, please do me a favor understand my plea. I could use your words of advice here instead of a two word review.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruit: **Kumo Kumo no Mi.

**Type: **Logia.

* * *

**Power/Usage: **The user mainly uses the clouds produced by this fruit to capture his opponents, and for flying his ships on the clouds he/she makes. During battle the user covers their targets with an intangible cloud, then solidifies it to capture or hit his opponents. Like most other Logia Fruit users he/she uses it to avoid being damaged by their opponent's attacks. The user can also absorb clouds not produced from their body and create new clouds in the air. It also gives them the ability to eat clouds like they were made of cotton candy. (One Piece Fanon Wiki)

**Weakness: **Standard Devil fruit weakness.

**User: **Unknown.

* * *

**Fruit: **Taiyō Taiyō no Mi

**Type: **Paramecia

* * *

**Power/Usage: **The fruit as the name implies gives the user complete control over heat just like a certain fruit we all know but its difference is known. The fruit allows the user to absorb solar rays from the yellow sun akin to any Kryptonian and like the Mera Mera no Mi, it grants the user control over flames but unlike that fruit, this one in particular isn't Logia.

When the user absorbs enough heat, the user becomes near unstoppable as they would have abilities identical to any flame themed Super Hero – think of Johnny Storm from fantastic four – meaning the user can enter a state where they become one with fire their own way.

This fruit along with the Magu Magu no Mi can prove disadvantageous for those with Ice related powers and it can be pointed out that both heat themed Fruits are equally as strong as the other depending on its usage.

**Weakness: **Cloudy weather can render the user weak, meaning that the user can be as strong as a normal human and a cloudy week only makes it worse seeing as the lack of sun rays plays a major role. Another weakness is that the user is rendered powerless when a Solar Eclipse occurs because it blocks off the users abilities completely. The user isn't as strong as he/she is during night time since there aren't that much sun rays to absorb from, unless you count absorbing the residue from the moon.

Apart from those three, and the devil fruits general weakness, it has no weakness at all.

**User: **Unknown.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and One Piece though any devil fruit idea I can come up with is mine and mine alone unlike the Devil fruits listed by Oda.

* * *

_Absolute Justice… Yeah right, you're just one more step from becoming the world's most dangerous pirate 'Aniku' but make no mistake, I will kill you THAT is a promise! ~ Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

**Chapter Three: What does the wolf say?**

* * *

Mayor Boodle was just on his way to start his daily feeding of his town's guard dog. He sometimes wished he could drag the dog away from the danger of the Buggy pirates but as it stands, that stubborn dog is and always will be loyal to his dead master being the owner of the store. He even had to admire the determination the dog showed sometimes when guarding it from minor dangers that it could handle.

Seeing a dust cloud a few meters away, the mayor rushed to the location being familiar with what or who resided there, it was his job as mayor after all.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to my store!?"

All activity stopped as they all turned to see an old man in some sort of armor standing looking at them with an angry face.

"What does it look like?" Kiba growled with a smirk as he stepped forward to the town's man.

"Hey Kiba, can you keep it down, Richie is trying to concentrate." The lion tamer said as the dust settled down.

Kiba saw as the lion wanted to go inside the store that was labeled pet food before it was stopped by a little dog that reminded him of Akamaru in a way.

'_Akamaru…'_

"_Woof!"_

He couldn't help but cringe at the image of a wolf like dog with spikier fur barked at him as it stood beside the towns dog – who was growling at the lion - before fading away.

"Hey!" Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts as his attention was diverted by the man in front of him "You people better get the hell away from my town or –

"Or what?" Kiba growled showing his fangs and extending his claws causing the mayor to run away from him in fear and terror making the feral boy smirk in amusement. This is what he liked, showing dominance wherever he went. Hell it was part of the reason he just joined the Buggy crew because from where he was or from what he knew, they were the strongest pirate crew around here.

Back at his home town at his earlier years, he didn't know why, but for some reason, his village was attacked by marines from the world government. He was lucky that he was one of the remaining few that got out, he along with his mother who died later due to heart failure.

It was the death of his mother that drove him to piracy, because he knew that piracy was the only way to gain the wrath or fear of the world government but even he knew that without the skills to back him up, his aims would be useless so he set out to find something to grant him the ability needed and not soon after, he ate the Garou Garou no Mi, a Zoan Type fruit that grant's the user the powers of the wolf and it also gives the user some added abilities in his/her base forms.

Overjoyed with this new ability, he trained for three years before finally becoming as strong as he needed and to prove his prowess, he needed a punching bag; enter the Buggy Pirate crew. He demanded a match with the captain and ultimately lost to him because of Buggy's devil crew ability. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like something in him told him to acknowledge Buggy as leader and never betray his pack.

Smelling smoke and hearing a bark, Kiba saw something that disheartened him a bit, it was the cry of a small dog that lost what was important to him; of course he recognized it after all seeing as he was now probably part of the dog family.

Turning to look at what was behind the mutt, he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been zoned out because of the burning store before him. He caught another scent around and turned to its source and saw that the people he supposedly killed were still alive and stood still as they watched the house in front of them burn to the ground. He couldn't understand why they just stood there but he wasn't going to voice out his concerns but something inside him would remember this movement or lack of.

Naruto meanwhile stood and waited, watched as the dog defended the store against a far more superior opponent. He admired the determination and passion showed by such a small creature and knew that he had no right to step in as this wasn't his fight.

Now the fight was over and the store he was defending was burning down and Naruto watched as the dog cried in sorrow and agony at seeing something it perceived as important fall in front of him.

He jumped and stood back to back with the dog as he was crying watching as the lion and lion tamer were walking towards the dog intending on finishing the job.

"Hey, step out of the way, can't you see I want to get rid of that mutt that hurt my precious Richie?" the lion tamer sneered smugly at Naruto who just stood his ground firmly, not willing to budge an inch.

Seeing this, the lion tamer frowned at him before he jumped out from the back of his lion and pointed to Naruto as he ordered the lion,

"SICK 'EM!"

*ROAR*

The lion made a heavy leap towards his prey who stood his ground with his knees bent forward and both arms stretched back.

"**Raikurappu!**"

**CRACK**

Bringing both arms to his front, he clapped them together and watched as circles and circles of lightning went straight to the lion shocking him painfully – imagine an element based version of the Hulk or Superman's thunder clap – and the lion tamer watched in terror as his loyal companion was being electrocuted!

"_RICHIE!"_

Naruto and Luffy watched as the lion tamer ran to his pet lion in panic and fear and knelt down beside him "You monster, what are you!?"

"I'm a kettle and you're a pot." Naruto retorted back to the tamer causing some snicker amongst the group who got the reference.

"I don't get it." Luffy said scratching the back of his head in confusion. Naruto sighed at the sheer stupidity of his captain before he dodged a claw strike from Kiba who looked enraged that his pack mate was attacked even though they were from a rival species.

"The hell!"

"You forgot that I was still here?" Kiba said with a smirk as he jumped away from Naruto and stood in front of him with his back hunched forward and his claws extended. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked the blood that was on it with an insane look on his face that made Naruto shudder.

'What a freak!' Naruto thought before he felt something trickle down his whiskered cheek. Using his hand to wipe it, he spotted a smudge of blood on his face and was surprised that he was able to get cut. 'Probably should have paid more attention.'

"AHHH! A VAMPIRE! DON'T SUCK MY BLOOD!" Luffy screamed in terror seeing what Kiba did. He tried to run away from the scene but he tripped over the downed lion in his panic and fell face first much to the surprise of the crew at the level of his sheer stupidity.

"You're distracted." A voice said in front of Kiba before he suddenly felt a hand on his face and before he knew it, he was pushed with tremendous force away from the group creating a dust cloud on his wake as he was skidding across the ground.

Naruto watched with a plane look on his face as Kiba was sent flying away in a distance from then from his push; he should be, after all, because of the weight training his sensei put him through, he was strong physically and it was one of the many things he appreciated from the many teaching's he received.

"GAH! What sort of monster are you!" The lion tamer screamed in fear seeing the damage being done to his friend before he tried to run away but before he could move 50 meters, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by an a stretched hand before he was pulled back to its owner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luffy hissed as he came face to face with the tamer before he smashed the back of the tamers head on the ground below them spilling out blood from the lion tamers head but Luffy wasn't done.

"That store was a treasure to the dog…" He whispered with venom staring at the pathetic man below him "A treasure that cannot be paid back by monetary values, and you destroyed it!"

"I will never forgive you!"

*PUNCH*

*CRACK*

The ground below him cracked as he punched the man on his face hard. Pausing a bit to hear the pathetic man's apology though, Luffy scoffed wondering how idiotic this man was currently being right now. With a glare still angry at what he and the lion did, he answered the man, "Your apology means nothing to me because it won't bring back his treasure!"

As Luffy was about to strike the man further, Naruto appeared beside Luffy and grabbed his hand forcefully "As much as I love beating up the pathetic weakling, I sorta think he get's the idea."

Luffy shrugged of Naruto's hand forcibly before walking into the shop that just finished burning. He spotted a box of treats that somehow remained intact and moved to place it in front of the sad dog and patted the dog's head before speaking with him a bit.

Nami watched the entire scene from a distance with disdain etched on her face; this action further proved her quarrel with pirates but even as she was about to give them a piece of her mind but she paused to see what Luffy was doing. She tucked her hair behind her ear and listened to the conversation he was having with the dog and she had to say, she was surprised that something this smart and mature was coming out of his mouth.

"...It was admirable! You fought well and I'm sure your owner would be proud of you!"

The dog just sat there and listened to the black haired human before he stood up and went to pick the box that was dropped in front of him before he walked away from the group. After walking a few meters, he turned and dropped the box of pet food he was holding and barked at Luffy and Naruto who smiled in return and hearing the word 'treasure' triggered something in his memory bank.

* * *

"_Sensei, why do you have to leave? Let me come with you!" an eleven year old Naruto watched as his sensei stood gazing into the sunset over the sea with a strange look on his face._

_His sensei (Or one of his sensei) was a tall man, 5" 9 to be exact, with black hair and narrow eyes with a pair of light blue irises. Naruto watched as the man turned and smiled at his young protégé before he squatted down to his level and placed an arm on his shoulder,_

"_Naruto, I have to go," His sensei spoke with a tone of regret and sadness "I just received word that my brothers are in need of serious help but don't worry!" removing the cloak he wore on his person, he folded it and handed it to Naruto who took it with a confused look on his face,_

"_Isn't this the really important cloak you said your father made for you?"_

"_Yes Naruto but now I am giving this to you as a show of trust," His teacher spoke with a smile even though his heart was aching him greatly "As in I want you to trust me that we will meet again in the future and when we do, be sure to hand it back to me in the condition I gave you alright?"_

_Naruto just nodded and wiped his eyes as he started to cry knowing that his teacher would be leaving him for some time. His sensei stood up and walked to the ocean before taking a deep breath._

"_Remember your dream Naruto, don't let anything interrupt you from achieving it and remember what I said about it…"_

"_Until you know in your heart that you're ready to reach it, train, train hard without losing focus and when you are indeed ready, then you can move forward." Naruto quoted with a smile on his face watching as his sensei smiled back._

_His sensei turned back and gazed at the ocean before he turned into what looked like a high breed between a human and a raven with his skin covered in black feathers and his head shaped like a bird -Imagine a human with his skin covered in feathers, a bit like fur also with the head of a raven - The raven's eye glanced back at Naruto before his giant feathers expanded and the next thing Naruto knew, he was blown back a bit by a gust of wind._

_Naruto closed his eyes as he still felt the tears threatening to pour out not wanting to see his sensei's departure. Opening them seconds later, he put on his sensei's oversized cloak before he gained a determined look on his face. He raised his fist to his sensei's shrinking figure as he set in towards the sun and proudly declared,_

"_Don't worry Sensei, I will never go back on my word THAT is a promise!"_

* * *

"Yeah! You be strong too!" Luffy's parting words snapped Naruto back to reality as he watched Luffy smiling back at the dog as he took his food and walked away.

Nami honestly was touched at the scene that was before her _'Maybe not all pirates are as bad as I thought, maybe they're different.'_ she thought looking at Luffy then glanced to Naruto with a blush on her face.

With Zoro safely tucked away from all the action, the group - Naruto, Luffy, and Nami - decided to chill a bit before they leave seeing as the compass won't change just yet.

Boodle decided to tell them a little tale of the history behind the shop the dog now known as Shushu was guarding and as they reached the end of the tale, they couldn't help but admire once more, the determination of Shushu, something Boodle was proud of but after they heard his latest declaration of taking down the Buggy pirates, Luff smirked in excitement and agreed with him… at least that was until they were attacked by a cannon.

*BOOM*

"That's the house Zoro's in!" Luffy cried in panic. He quickly rushed to the rubble and searched for his crewmate underneath "Zoro are you dead!?"

"Idiot, if I was dead, how will I be able to answer you?" Zoro asked as he got up from underneath the wreckage holding his head before mumbling to himself "Boy it's hard to sleep with all this racket."

"If you think something as trivial as this is going to take me down then you're woefully mistaken Buggy!" Boodle spoke as he got out from the rubble much to the surprise and the excitement of the crew around him and the confusion of Zoro who was later told what was happening by Naruto, "I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

As Boodle stomped his way towards Buggy's camping ground dragging a protesting Nami with him, the three remaining males meanwhile shared a glance with each other all agreeing on one thing.

Zoro fixed his bandana on his head.

Naruto tightened the strap on his both black fingerless gloves.

Luffy fixed his hat firmly on his head.

"So it's settled then, we won't let that idiot die?" Luffy asked with a smirk marrying his face.

"Hai/Yup." Zoro and Naruto agreed before Zoro stepped forward and drew his sword "I will personally cut down the clown and his crew."

"Not before I fry them up." Naruto said as he was still holding his hand that briefly sparked with lightning.

Luffy turned to where Buggy was and lead the group as the three of them started to walk towards the camping ground of the clown.

Blood was going to be spilled again today and it wasn't going to be theirs.

* * *

Buggy smirked from his camping ground as he saw a section of his hand reach and strangle the idiot that dared to call him out.

He found himself thrilled at the pleasure he was receiving…!

"GACK!"

Buggy screamed as the mayor damaged his arm before he panted and looked down at the small pest with the best glare he could muster while his cut off arm was strangling the mayor,

"You bastard," He hissed venomously "do you know how much that hurt!" He shouted at the end squeezing the neck of the old man even more from his higher spot "You don't seem to have a grasp of the situation you're in so let me tell you starting with who I am."

Receiving the sound he wanted, he continued on his monologue "I am going to be the man that will get his hands on every treasure that glitters in the world! The world's treasure mine and mine alone with no one even getting a single piece!" He stood straight and raised his arms to the sky "I will find One Piece and be the Pirate King!"

"No, I will be the Pirate King!" A voice spoke with an excited tone completely interrupting the monologue of Buggy who winced at feeling his hand being forcibly pulled from the mayor's neck.

Luffy smirked as he held a section of Buggy's hand but looked surprised as it flew back to him and watched in wonder as he fixed it back on like it was nothing even though he probably had seen it before.

"So you've come without a single trace of fear in your own will!" Buggy sneered down at Luffy from his port "YOU'RE ALL ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!"

Luffy who just knocked out the Mayor as he was planning to jump in and fight looked back at Buggy with a determined look on his face and shouted without any tact at all, "BIG NOSE!"

"…"

"…"

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!"

A cannon was aimed at Luffy and Naruto who stood beside the captain while Zoro ran to the corner and hid – where's Nami? 0.0? – dragging the unconscious body of the mayor with him.

The cannon was fired with a heavy boom heading towards the two who smirked and just as Naruto was about to crouch and do something, Luffy grabbed his shoulder stopping him before he walked forward and inhaled deeply,

"**Gomu Gomu no… Fūsen!"**

"…"

"…"

"EEEEHHHH!"

The Buggy pirate crew screamed in shock at what they just witnessed. The black haired boy blew up like a balloon and bounced back the cannonball like it was nothing. Wait, bounced back…

*BOOM!*

"Yosh! Their number has decreased!" Luffy said as he punched his palm with a grin "Shall we start?"

**VERSUS!**

Tap

Tap

Naruto, Zoro and Luffy looked as they heard four separate foot prints coming out from the smoke and they were shocked with what they saw.

Using their own comrades as a shield, Buggy, and Kiba smirked as they dropped down the unconscious bodies from their hands along with a third person in the group.

Zoro moving at impressive speeds blocked an intended sword stab meant for Luffy and simply looked at the offender who looked back at him.

"If its swords, I'm all for it." Zoro proudly declared from his position while the other man smirked.

"Roronoa Zoro, it is an honor to face a man such as yourself in sword combat," The mysterious man said "Remember my face as I get to be the one that slays you and make a name for myself…"

Zoro was about to give back a nasty retort when he held his waist in pain silently cursing the fact that his wound was still aching him even now and because of that, he didn't have time to dodge the technique that was thrown at him,

"**Akurobatto no tekunikku: Kasai torikku!** (**Acrobat Technique: Fire Trick!)**"

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

Naruto stared right back at the wolf like teen that snarled viciously at him and smirked as he taunted "What's the matter boy? You mad that I beat you in one hit huh are ya!" He was inwardly laughing his ass as he was looking at the furious face of Kiba when he threw the insults at the wolf boy.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba snarled out venomously as his pride was hit remembering that bug push he was given. He would have loved to come back and attack the blond bastard but his captain thought otherwise.

With adrenaline pumping in his changed blood, he appeared in front of a surprised Naruto with a burst of speed and moved to swipe the blond who ducked back and flipped away from him creating some distance but Kiba wasn't done.

He dropped on all fours watching and waiting as Naruto landed from his flip before he made a powerful push twisting his body violently creating a drilling tornado moving towards its target moving at fast speeds.

Naruto who just landed didn't have time to recover as he was immediately hit by said drilling tornado sending him crashing into a building.

Kiba almost smirked and he would have if he didn't just see a flash of yellow lightning before he heard a thunder sound behind him and before he knew it, he was sent flying away by a roundhouse kick from Naruto who barely managed to heal his wound.

"Okay, let's try that again!" Naruto said as he landed on his two feet before he dashed towards where he sent Kiba's body.

**Luffy VS Buggy**

Something Buggy said caught Luffy's attention why? Because it was one of those things he _needed _to know "You know Shanks?"

"Hmm? What's this?" Buggy asked with a curious sneer on his face "Are you suddenly interested in what I know?"

"Where is he now!?" Luffy demanded to the clown pirate who just shrugged in response,

"Don't know, don't care." Buggy replied before he grabbed his chin and looked at the pirate in front of him with a taunting smirk "And even if I did, there's no way in hell I'll tell you."

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Luffy said with a smirk of his own getting into his stance.

Buggy brought out a bunch of knives and placed them in between the spaces of his fingers as he was hopping from one foot to the other and smirked,

"You can try." He said before he stopped hopping and got ready for the eventual fight.

Luffy just kept that smirk on his face before he got a curious look seeing what Buggy was doing "What are you –

"**Bara Bara no… Kazagurumal!"**

Getting the reaction he wanted by seeing Luffy jump to avoid his section type windmill kick, he smirked even more and threw his knives at Luffy knowing that there wasn't a way for him to possibly dodge his attacks;

"_**!**_"

Luffy stretched his arm towards a pole before his body was pulled away from the incoming projectiles much to the surprise of Buggy,

"By now I should have known you could have possibly done that," Buggy said with a calm look on his face before he smirked insanely "but it doesn't matter!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Luffy stretched his hand towards Buggy at incredible speeds, Buggy who was not impressed sidestepped the punch that was heading his way. He still had that smirk on his face as if he knew something Luffy didn't,

"A hand that's stretched to its limit," Buggy snarled as he held the stretched hand "is full of weaknesses!"

"**Gomu Gomu no…**"

"_!_"

"**Ōgama!**"

"**BaraBaranoKinkyūhinan!**"

Luffy's rubber body, having reached its stretching limit was forcibly pulled towards the body of Buggy expecting to hit him and knock him out but instead, Buggy's head separated from his (Buggy) body just as Luffy's body was about to hit him missing his target and instead hitting the building in his direction unknowingly.

Buggy's body joined together before the clown turned and looked at the building his opponent crashed into and smirked in relief "You're not so great Gomu Gomu –

"YOSH!" Luffy interrupted as he made a brilliant recovery rising up from the building over his head. "Damn, separating into sections, what an interesting ability."

* * *

'_Jackpot!' _Eyes shaped like Beli signs sparkled in excitement and joy at seeing what was in front of them. It was a room twice the size of a small cottage, and every corner was filled with gold of different types but she didn't care as they were still the same gold and with this amount, she'll be closer to buying back her island from _him._

Snapping back out of her stupor once she heard an explosion, she frowned a bit as she set her sack. She knew that she shouldn't have a bad feeling as to why she was stealing this gold like she does all the time but she did, it was so strange, so… foreign _'Meh.' _She guessed she could deal with that later right now, it was time to get her some gold she thought with an evil snicker.

_Moments Later_

"Huh…" Nami said as she looked down at her already filled bag that had not even a quarter of the treasure of the room she was in. She scratched her chin in thought _'Okay, new plan.' _

*DING*

She gained an evil smirk as she just thought of a really brilliant idea that had no holes in it whatsoever, it was so perfect! _'Yes, that'll do, that'll do nicely.'_ She thought as she rubbed her hands in glee.

The evil cackle she was letting out from her chest sent shivers down some peoples mind even though they didn't know what the cause was before they got back to their fights.

Oh this will indeed do nicely.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

* * *

"Damn, what an ability." Naruto said as he was panting a bit quickly recovering from the attack he received from his opponent who managed to turn himself into some sort of wolf hybrid _a wolf! _"Guess I should have really paid attention when he was screaming the name of his attacks."

"_Always remember to pay attention when the enemy screams the name of his attacks as it gives away not only their position, but a small piece of info on the type of fighter they are."_

"Sorry sensei, I guess I let that advice slip through my head." Naruto said with a smirk before he jumped away from the black missile that was about to hit him.

Hearing a growl, Naruto smirked as he saw the hybrid version of Kiba stood on all fours and snarled at him - I am not describing a wolf man, just know that his Hybrid transformation is similar to similar to Jabra, only less bulky - and had to whistle at his transformation.

No matter how much he sees it, he still would be surprised.

"Really Kiba, I would have gone with a dog related quip but something tells me that it would be a really bad idea." Naruto said with a smirk seeing the wolf like boy smirk back at him.

"What's the matter, Sacred?"

"Nope." Naruto simply replied before he pointed to a direction behind Kiba who looked behind him to see another Naruto standing in there.

"Hi!" The clone greeted and waved back at Kiba who looked startled before his eyes widened as he heard what sounded like a thousand chirping birds and screamed in pain as that sound reached his really sensitive ears which was too bad for Kiba as he was unable to dodge the next attack from Naruto.

"**Raijū Hashiri!**"

"GAAAHHHHRRRRGH!"

Kiba screamed in pain as he felt himself being bit by more than a thousand volts of lightning in form of a yellow wolf.

Naruto walked forward as his clone disappeared holding his yellow lightning covered hand up. He watched as his attack was making the wolf hybrid scream in pain and added more power to the technique once he felt his opponent trying to change his form into something more powerful.

The attack lasted for a few more seconds before it died down once Naruto felt that Kiba was knocked out. He smirked at his victory against his opponent before he turned and walked away from him to jump on a building hoping to catch a glimpse of his allies fights before they end.

* * *

_**Naruto Vs Kiba**_

_**Winner: Naruto!**_

* * *

**Luffy Vs Buggy**

* * *

His black hair shadowed his eyes as he held what he considered what was most precious to him. Seeing that small tear made something inside the once cheerful captain snap as he glared at the now smirking clown pirate.

"H-how dare y-you…" He whispered in venom as he was glaring at the clown captain who suddenly had an uneasy feeling in his system and it only grew once the black haired rubber boy finished his sentence, "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY HAT!"

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

**Gomu Gomu no Ōgama: **Rubber Rubber Scythe.

**Bara Bara no** **Kinkyūhinan: **Section Section Emergency Escape.

**Raijū Hashiri: **Lightning Beast Runner.

**Bara Bara no Kazaguruma: **Section Section Windmill.

**Raikurappu: **Lightning Clap.

**Authors Note**: Alright guys, you got what you wanted, the third chapter of this story. I only hope that this meets all your expectations.

Another flashback of Naruto's past was revealed and we now know that his sensei has a Zoan ability but how far has he gone with it I wonder? Well, you will get the answer as you read on.

Now I know that some people can confuse the Inu Inu no Mi:Wolf with the Inu Inu no Mi model: Dog. The two names alone should give you all a brief description of both fruits abilities.

Kiba ate the wolf model while Jabiru ate the dog model. Apart from that, there's not much difference. And yes, I changed the name of Kiba's fruit into what it _should _be.

The two Devil fruits you all see in the beginning of the story might be referenced later, so when some of you have questions, come back to this chapter or I will redirect you back to this chapter and no I will not reveal who will eat those fruits and I'm not stupid enough to reveal the weaknesses to you.

Another thing is I think I keep mixing up the color of Naruto's lightning, let me be clear on that subject now; his lightning is YELLOW, not blue and remember, he HAS NO DEVIL FRUIT and if he did, I have a way around certain things.

Naruto's fight was really short and for that I apologize as I do not know that many wolf related attack and Kiba isn't smart enough to use double headed wolf - I will change it - yet but he will later on.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing off with yet another amazing chapter and I hope to get really good long reviews even though I know that people who don't want me to continue this story will always ignore my plea - they know themselves - and I will not accept any insults from guests who are not brave enough to review in their own profile name and if they don't have one, create an account and review (I am talking to the guests). Enough rambling.

Peace.

**BETA: **Shaman95Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and One Piece.

**PS: **Expect some OC - technically since they might be from different Anime's and shows - characters in this story and also expect it to diverge from canon once in a while. Remember, this is a fan edited fiction, if you wanted the original cannon plot, go read the canon manga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruit: **Samui Samui no Mi

**Type:** Paramecia.

**Power/Usage:** Complete opposite of the Atsu Atsu no Mi in terms of elemental prowess.

**Weakness: **Should be obvious.

**User: **Unknown.

* * *

**Challenge: **There has been many stories where Naruto came back as a Bleach character (Stark, Haribelle, Ulquiorra, Yamamoto, and others) after being killed off in the aftermath of the Sasuke Retrieval and I'm sure that Bleach wasn't the only anime in this case but it _is _the most used.

I am thinking of something different, a story that could follow two paths with two similar heroes we all know with similar backgrounds. I'm sure that by now most of you would have guessed whom they are but you are completely wrong. The heroes I am talking about are none other than DC's all-star, the awesome Super-Man and one of our most popular anime Heroes of all time that could probably match Super-Man in strength; yes that's right, I'm talking about Post GT (Even though that series might have been canceled I'm still adding their adventures) Son Goku, The Legendary Super Saiyan!

The story has similar plots as they are both done with their adventures and are asked by the Gods to return back to the elemental nation as Naruto Uzumaki, so as to complete the prophecy and only after remembering their past life, they reluctantly agree.

The story starts out in the beginning of Shippuden era. You can make Konoha the villain here meaning most, if not all, characters will be bashed, or you could just simply bash the usual characters being the Civilian Council, Team 7's remnants, Kiba, Jiraiya, and any other you could think off.

The story can follow any path you choose for it but you have to make sure that you proof read it before you post it.

Boy, wouldn't we be excited to see one of these? And no I will not write them as this is a challenge.

The challenge is open to all and anyone who is interested in writing it should PM me and as a Must Follow rule, Naruto is to remain with the powers he gained in both lives.

I'm patiently waiting for the one(s) that will pick this challenge up because I can sense potential in this story plot line.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

_You sure can talk the talk, but you're not quite ready to walk the walk. Time's up, it's my turn. ~ Roronoa Zoro_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Lazy man and Captain Usopp**

* * *

"_This hat, is my gift to you…"_

During the brief echo in his subconscious, Luffy grit his teeth in anger at the state of his hat. It wasn't enough for the clown to tear it but for him to cut it with those knives; oh he was _furious!_

Buggy meanwhile smirked as he saw the furious look on the black haired boy. He willed his cut of hand holding the hat to come back to him and he grabbed it with that smirk still on his face,

"If this hat is so precious to you, then you should have protected it properly." Buggy taunted as he was spinning the damaged hat much to Luffy's increasing fury.

"_This is my favorite hat you know?" A red headed man said with a smile on his face "When you become a great pirate in the future you return this to me alright?"_

"That's the hat I swore myself to, with Shanks!" Luffy snarled as he started making a dash towards the pirate who had an interested look on his face,

"No wonder this hat looked familiar," Buggy said as he was inspecting the hat "It belonged to that red haired bastard who was on my crew when we were younger."

He dropped the hat on the ground and glared at it remembering the image of a red haired man that used to be his 'friend' "Let me rephrase that, we used to be comrades."

"_Shanks was a great man, you say that he was your comrade_!?" Luffy hissed back at the clown with that unmistakable fury still etched in his face.

"**Bara Bara no Kinkyū Hinan!**"

*PUNCH*

"_Never compare yourself to someone as great as him!"_

Buggy screamed in pain as he was hit really hard in the gut from a really strong punch from Luffy who was still furious with him but he knew the brat wasn't done when he was lifted up by the scruff of his neck,

"_Never ever utter those words again in your life!"_

"You don't scare me brat, I've seen scarier things sailing the seas." Buggy simply said with a smug tone even though he had a bloody mouth.

Luffy drew his hand again for another hard punch and socked him hard in the face before he could use that annoying devil fruit ability sending the clown crashing hard to the ground below them making the onlookers wince at that move.

"In my entire life, no one has made me as furious as he has." Buggy whispered as he got up from the gravel confusing Luffy with the words he uttered "He stole a tremendous amount of treasure from me and that alone makes me _angry!_"

"?"

* * *

"_Oh they're fighting again…"_

"_It's the North pole!"_

"_No the South Pole!"_

"_You're still insistent on that you moron!?"_

"_Of Course! I know that _I _am right unlike some people!"_

*_BONK**BONK*_

"_Enough is enough you brats!" An older man said stopping the two children from arguing already "You two are always gonna fight or what?!"_

"_Why will they be arguing about something that's such a trivial matter?" Another man asked having had enough of their childishness "They should simply just check it out for themselves!"_

_Moments later after attacking a pirate ship, little Buggy was leaning on the wall outside the room his crewmates were having their victory party until little Shanks came and started a small conversation with him._

* * *

Buggy snarled as he remembered being tricked not minutes later to eat the devil fruit that cost him his swimming ability in the process. He separated the upper half of his body with his lower part floating over to Luffy who just calmly looked at him.

"**Bara Bara no… Matsuri!**"

Buggy's body parts were flying everywhere in a particular radius around Luffy who got into a defensive stance as he saw this part of his attack. He stretched his hand in a random direction to try and reach for a body part but he grabbed nothing as the body parts moved away from him.

"GAH!"

He screamed in pain at the gash that appeared on his left cheek. He wiped the blood off before looking at the smirking face of the clown,

"What's the matter," Buggy taunted "can't handle it?"

Luffy grit his teeth at noticing the disadvantage before he calmed down with a deep breath and then smirked at the confused face that the clown was giving him.

"What's with that look?"

"**Gomu Gomu no…**

"You must know that I am out of your reach brat, so there's no point in tryin –

"_**Gatoringu!**__"_

The next thing Buggy knew was instant pain as every part of his body was being punched by the black haired boy who just kept on attacking and attacking; the way his hands moved was exactly like the way bullets flew out of a Gatling gun, at random intervals. Heh he guessed that was why he named the attack like that.

Luffy watched as Buggy's parts dropped on the floor with a satisfied look in his face before he saw the head of the clown float up and was surprised at the lack of injuries on his face.

"**Bara Bara no Shūkai!**"

"…"

"…"

"EH!"

Buggy was surprised at how bigger the black haired pirate had gotten. He was sure that not moments ago, he was just as, if not, taller than him but now –

"Hey Clown!"

Turning to his right, he started to pale in terror at what was in his field of vision. It was the smirking face of one Uzumaki Naruto as he was standing on his tied up body parts with a smug look on his face.

"One disadvantage of your fruit is if all your parts aren't available when you decide to join them once more… that happens." Naruto explained having studied his opponent from afar "I wonder what happens when I drop these parts in the sea. Will you remain like this forever, or will you still have your powers?" Naruto pondered scratching his chin enjoying the look of anger that Buggy had.

"Hey give those back –

"**Gomu Gomu no…"** Buggy froze at the familiar voice of his current opponent. He only had time to whimper in fear as he heard the pirate finish his chant "**Bazūka**!"

_Minutes Later_

With Buggy and his crew defeated, the village could once again spend its days peacefully like it once did before the takeover.

After the fight, the villagers came to the sight of their beloved mayor knocked out and injured causing them to rage at the possible cause and when Luffy admitted that he was the one that knocked him out, the people of the village knew then who to unleash their rage ultimately 'chasing' them out of the village.

But the crew didn't leave without receiving a word of thanks form a very grateful mayor who welcomed them back anytime.

Nami decided to 'join' the crew for now and get in their good graces while on board but unfortunately for her, she didn't know what kind of trouble she would wind herself into.

Zoro just continued to sleep even as he boarded Naruto's ship completely ignoring the fact that he still had a serious injury that only got worse after his fight with the Buggy pirate crew.

Luffy did what he did best and Naruto, well he just enjoyed the scenery as he was sailing his ship away from the island with a smile thinking that it might not be a bad thing after all to join Luffy's crew. He knew that he could use the help anyways in the end.

* * *

_1 day later_

* * *

Naruto was confused as to where he currently was right now. He looked up expecting to find blue sky and white clouds but instead he saw himself seeing tall blue buildings everywhere. He looked down on the ground expecting to see himself stepping on the familiar earth but instead, he found himself standing on one of the buildings himself making him think a bit.

He slowly looked left and then suddenly found himself staring at the sky he was expecting to see if he looked up and it was then he came to a conclusion (Ichigo's inner world, can't describe it much.)

'_Why am I not falling down?'_

Feeling a presence, he looked to his left to see the silhouette of a figure standing a few feet in front of him backing him completely.

"Excuse m –

"**Now is not the time for you to be here.**" The figure spoke in what sounded like a male voice. It was calm and deep and before Naruto could do anything, he was snapped back to reality as his eyes opened to find himself in his room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself as he held his head in confusion from his bed with his other hand. As he tried to get up though he felt some weight on him and was immediately confused.

Hearing light breathing, he looked down to see the sleeping head of the orange haired female that he met not a day before and as he thought back to what lead them into this situation, he smiled.

He quietly got up from his bed in the captain's quarters of his ship making sure not to disturb the beauty that was on him almost frowning in disappointment at the loss of warmth from her body heat before he quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he could steer his ship to the next island.

Minutes later

Spotting an island a few meters away from him, Naruto decided to check there for food because unfortunately for them, Luffy once more found the food storage and decided to eat everything in it the entire night.

He made sure that this time, he was going to really be brutal with the security of the food because he honestly did not like it as the 'captain' kept on eating his food over and over again leaving none for the crew.

At least he was happy that Nami was able to snatch something off his plate before he finished the entire fruit even though she did say that the fruit tasted somewhat like wet socks.

He still had no idea how she managed to guess that taste right off the bat but it didn't matter as long as they had something to eat.

* * *

_Syrup Village_

* * *

*Sigh*

"It's such a beautiful day…" A boy said as he was standing over a cliff looking at the sea taking a really deep breath and letting it out as his eyes scanned the sea from where he was "I wonder how long this peace would last though…"

"…"

"THIS IS BAD, WE'RE IN DANGER!" He shouted as he ran towards his town "PIRATES ARE ATTACKING! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"Shut up!"

"Can't you leave us in peace with your lies!?"

"It's 8:00 am in the morning!"

The boy smiled as he listened to the complaints that originated because os his warning the towns people.

If he wasn't around to spice up their lives, the town will get really boring. He couldn't imagine anything more boring than a really quiet town.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Grand Line._

* * *

An old man in with a goatee and a staff was sitting down on his old man chair as he was listening to the sweet sce –

"Jiraiya, Jiraiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

"What is it Lord Hiruzen?" A young white haired man with red markings on his face walked into the room and knelt down on one knee answering his call.

"I saw fish."

"…"

"That is all, go back outside now."

'_Oh god, this is so horribly boring,' _Jiraiya thought as he stepped out of his sensei's hut respecting his sensei's wishes _'I wish something exciting would happen here sooner or later, I don't care what it is.'_

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

"What!?"

"I saw a bird… it was pretty. Kick its ass."

*Sigh*

* * *

_At the plot_

* * *

Ever heard of the tale 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf?' well, now you all know what years of lying can do to one person who decides to stop lying and tell the truth but how could he do that he wondered because he was sure that the villagers wouldn't believe him and his friends because they 'fraternized with him' automatically giving them (his friends) a black spot in their (villagers) eyes.

With a frown, young Usopp scratched his chin in thought as he tried to access the situation before him while looking at the three children in front of him; his eyes softened at the expectant look on their faces as he came to a decision.

"YOSH I have an idea," Usopp announced with a proud and determined look on his face "but you all have to do as I say."

"YES CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Follow me!"

With the crew

Luffy and his crew of pirates were on the land as Naruto parked and anchored the ship before he folded the sails.

"So any reason we're here?" Zoro asked as he stretched his arms tiredly yawning at the same time.

"We're here because Captain idiot over here decided to finish our food stock," Naruto explained pointing to Luffy who grinned and patted his stomach satisfied with the food he ate overnight "At least someone managed to get something to eat before it was gone entirely." He glanced at Nami as he said that.

"Don't look at me, the fruit tasted weird!" Nami complained "Besides, it looked weird also."

"What did it look like?" Naruto asked narrowing his brows in confusion.

"A green apple with some swirls around it." Nami described remembering the image of the fruit as it appeared in her memory.

"Who was tasked with food picking on the last island?"

"Luffy."

Naruto turned to Luffy who was cleaning his ears as the others were conversing and asked, "Did you pay attention to the fruits you were picking?"

"Nope."

"Why are we wasting our time talking about some fruit?" Zoro asked scratching his head as he was yawning again "Aren't we here for something else?"

"Good point." Naruto said to Zoro before turning back to Nami and Luffy "We better *clears throat for a moment* excuse me." Looking at a random direction where some bushes gathered he called out confusing the group of people around him "Your attempt at hiding is ridiculous, you might as well come out!"

* * *

_In the bushes that Naruto spotted_

* * *

"Well guys, I think it's time to – HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Usopp was shocked at the way his friends abandoned him with a mad sprint away from the crew as he was about to start planning on a counter attack. Well seeing that his cover was blown and he had nowhere else to run, he had one thing left to do.

"As the Great Pirate Fleet Leader Captain Usopp, I order you to tell me your business here or the consequences will be dire!" Usopp declared much to the confusion of some of the members of the group

"We are here – "

"It's best if you don't attack this village because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!"

"See now, there's a flaw in that statement," Naruto said as he looked up at Usopp with calculating eyes "You're probably what, 16, 17?"

"17."

"17 right, and you're to tell me that a small kid like you managed to have 18 million followers behind him?" Naruto eyed the boy as he started sweating "Gathering people like that not only takes both time and effort but it also takes someone with a keen strategic mind, also, that someone has to have a certain charisma around him. You're 17 years old and this is the first time I've seen you. I would have heard about it if someone had that much followers because he/she would have either been an ally of the world government or been a huge threat and we all know how the world government deals with really powerful threats…"

Luffy and Zoro were surprised at the logic behind what Naruto said – well Zoro more than Luffy – and now that they thought about it, he did have a point. Someone with that strength would have made themselves known in the world so as to gain a certain respect –

"Why the hell are you guys over analyzing this shit?" Nami angrily snapped at the three idiots in front of her before pointing at Usopp who was already wet all over because of the amount of sweat running down his skin "We know he's lying, he knows he's lying, let's just admit it and be done with this rubbish!"

"But Nami, I just admitted that he was lying with solid logic," Naruto cheekily said to the orange haired who just huffed at him as she turned her head away from him crossing her hands under her breasts "but you do have a point, just admit that you're lying boy."

"Boy what are you talking about, I'm the same age as you!"

"I'm 19 hence two years older than you." Naruto said with a shrug "But fine _Usopp _admit that you're lying and nothing serious will happen to you."

"Do not underestimate me!" Usopp shouted at the group "I'm a man with a great Self-Esteem, everyone calls me 'The Honorable Usopp!"

_Minutes later_

"So you're looking for companions and food you say?" Usopp said as he was talking to Luffy as the group ate in a diner satisfying their hunger.

"Yup."

"Oh, sounds like a big adventure!" Usopp said as he slapped the table with a laugh before his tone got softer "There's a place you can find stuff like that in the village, I'm sure that the food stock would manage to last for two or three weeks depending on the amount you collect."

"Where?" Nami asked, curious as to where this place was and wondered if there were any treasure hidden inside. Scheming little beauty isn't she?

"A mansion not far from here, it belongs to a wealthy family," Usopp explained "they have a pantry where they store only the village's finest food before it's brought out into market for selling…"

"SUGOI!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes as he drooled at the thought of all that food in one place.

"Although we say that she's the owner, she's a pitiful young girl who's always lying on bed because she has this sickness…"

"Eh, then how come she's the owner?" Nami asked.

"OBA-CHAN! MORE FOOD!"

"Are you even listening to me!?" Usopp asked as he heard Luffy order for more food on his plate before he went back to his explanation "I think it happened a year ago, when her parents died of sickness leaving her a large inheritance: a mansion and other servants. Even if one is really reach, that still doesn't exempt you from the sorrows of the world."

Nami frowned in sadness as she heard the story as all her thoughts about stealing money from the mansion disappeared into nothingness. Naruto meanwhile just closed his eyes leaning on the chair with his gloved hands crossed over his chest while he thought about what the black afro haired boy said.

"You said that you were looking for companions in your crew right?" Usopp suddenly asked with a smirk "Let me be captain and I'll join!"

"Never mind." The entire group on the table agreed on one thing, it was that two captains were enough even though they would prefer to be under the ruling of one.

"What kind of attitude is that!?"

* * *

_Somewhere else on the island_

* * *

The clouds looked so peaceful today. He didn't care what happened, all that mattered was this was one of his most favorite pastimes of the day in this really boring village.

Heh, boring, just the way he liked it.

He liked the peace and tranquility that reigned since he moved in from his home island. He liked the way they welcomed him and his parents, best of all, he liked the villagers of this land. But then there were something's that always tried to border the peace or better yet, _someone._

He honestly understood what that Usopp kid was doing to the villagers; he was trying to make the village more exciting for them but did he have to make so much noise while doing it?

Unfortunately for this man, he found the idea of the noise to be troublesome…

Now with the arrival of this ship – he didn't know whether it was a pirate ship or a marine ship because of the lack of it's symbol even though the similarities between that and a marine ship were uncanny – he was sure that something more troublesome was about to happen.

Maybe they would finally get rid of that sneaky troublesome as well butler in the process.

Oh he knew the real identity of the butler once he first caught sight of the tuxedo wearing man walking into the princess's mansion who wouldn't?

His first thought to this situation was 'How was this man still alive after he was executed by marines?'

He listed all the possible variables and came out with one conclusion to the answer he was looking for; body double.

Ever heard that in the world that no matter the generation that there's one single person that will always look like you? Like a long lost twin? Well, he guessed that the butler found his double and used his (double) image against the world.

Second question, what was his goal here in this island? What was his purpose? Well it didn't take that much to figure out once he came out of the mansion that held a really wealthy inheritance he was just surprised that no one else was able to see through the guy's act.

Then again, he was talking about a bunch of sheep that used to believe the word of a naïve 9 year old boy without valid proof.

*sigh*

"I just know that someway, somehow, my life from this point on would take a really troublesome turn." The man said before he closed his eyes and slept off forgetting about the worries of the world.

This man was none other than Nara Shikamaru, the most none troublesome man in the planet.

* * *

_Usopp_

* * *

After having a small dispute about something's, Usopp decided that it was _that time again. _So now here he was sitting on a branch of a tree looking into the open window of the blond princess of the village,

"I'm sorry for the lack of hospitality Usopp-kun," The blond sick princess said from her bed as she looked out of her window to see her favorite story teller sitting on the branch of the tree leading into her house "but Clahador is strict with the rules and wouldn't allow any visitors here at this time."

"Stupid butler always messing with my fun." Usopp grumbled as he pouted. "Besides, don't worry about this, I feel comfortable anyways."

"So which adventure are you going to tell me today?"

"Well…"

_Straw Hats_

"Wow, he's such a great guy!" Luffy said in awe at the amount of caring he heard that Usopp had for the princess.

"It's like cheering an eager child up with a bedtime story." Naruto said from his spot as he listened to what was said. He noticed that the others were looking at him with curious looks and he looked at them back with a deadpan "You seriously don't need me to exaggerate do you?"

"No not really, I actually understood what you said." Nami said waving off his concerns before turning to the three children that had appeared sometime during the break to tell them a bit of Usopp's tale "I know he does it to restore her feelings."

"I like the captain's cowardice."

"I like his lies."

Zoro had a small sweat dropped at the back of his head at the bad traits these kids said they supposedly liked but Luffy asked something before he could add his own thoughts,

"So the lady is feeling better already?"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the Captain!"

"Yosh!" Luffy declared as he got up from his table "Let's go and ask him to be our Nakama!"

(**A.N: **Yean I know that wasn't what he said but lets face it, what will be the point of them having two ships? I hope most of you haven't forgotten that they started the journey with Naruto's commandeered Marine ship, and I have no intention of bringing in the Going Merry because it will technically be pointless at this point of the story, no ifs and buts.)

"We could actually use someone like that on the crew." Zoro said from his spot with a smirk "Helps keeps things interesting even if it's only slightly."

One trip later

Luffy and his crew were standing behind the gates leading into the mansion. Luffy frowned a bit before he smirked and stretched his hand to the top of the gate and climbed over it surprising the three children of his ability.

Meanwhile

"So we have trespassers…" The butler said as he fixed his glasses looking back to his fellow colleague as he was standing behind him with a smirk.

"Indeed," His colleague, Merry, replied with a nod and a smile "the gate guards are having lunch right now so they are currently unavailable."

"I'll see what I can do." The butler, Clahador, said and waited for the other man to leave the room before he frowned.

'_I better go see if these _trespassers _would be a threat to my plans.'_ Clahador thought as he was walking to the door _'If they indeed are, then I know a way to _properly _get rid of them.'_

As he walked through the door, anyone who would have walked past him would notice his expression on his face and they would later be surprised at how something like that would be on someone like him.

Later

"So you say you need some food supply that would last for three weeks for a party of four, possibly five or six people?" The princess asked Luffy and his group.

Luffy nodded with an excited look on his face already drooling in anticipation at the amount of food he was possibly going to receive for him and his entire crew.

As the princess was about to speak, she was interrupted by her butler who walked to the group of people as he held his glasses in place keeping them from dropping,

"Please get out," Clahador ordered calmly as he stopped a few meters from the group "or is there anything else you need to say?"

"I want food."

"No."

Luffy suddenly appeared in a corner with a depressing cloud over his head as he was drawing circles on the ground with his finger while Naruto moved over to pat his back in a soothing manner.

"You, you're Usopp." Clahador noticed as the afro haired boy was trying to sneak away from the mansion. Unfortunately, his loud fall caught some unwanted attention. "The villagers made some nasty rumors about you."

"Oh thank you." Usopp said with a bow as he immediately collected himself and put on his game face "My name is Captain Usopp, it's what everybody calls me."

"I do not see any leadership qualities in you that would require anyone to grant you that title." Clahador deadpanned to Usopp who frowned at the insult but he could see that the butler wasn't done "What do you want here?"

"I heard that there was a huge mole inside the mansion," Usopp said with his most serious look on his face "I wanted to see it for myself and see what I could do to exterminate it should it cause harm to the mansion's occupants."

"..."

"Hahahaha, what a good liar you are young man," Clahador said to Usopp with a fake smile on his face as he was looking down on the boy in front of him "I've heard about your filthy pirate of a father too, in fact, I'm not surprised that you turned out this way." Clahador then gained a serious look on his face as he stared down on the shocked Usopp "I am warning you to stay away from the princess."

"His dad was a pirate?" Luffy asked surprised at this tidbit bit of information he just heard, in fact, if he looked closer at him, he was sure that the kid reminded him of someone he knew.

"Filthy…"

Usopp meanwhile was raging at the insult to his father spewing out of this ingrates mouth -

"You and the princess belong in two different worlds," Clahador continued ignoring the looks on their faces "Is it money you're after, name your price!"

"!"

The princess couldn't believe what she heard from the butler as he just uttered those words. She couldn't stand for it so she decided to end this nonsense before it got out of hand.

"That's enough Clahador!" She shouted as she looked down from her window "Apologize to Usopp at once."

'_Stupid girl, you think you can scare me...' _Clahador sneered inside his head while on the outside he just had a calm look on his face "I see no need to apologize to him when I was just stating the proof to this filthy ingrate." Clahador responded to the command with an inward smirk at how enraged the princess was getting. Yes he knew that should he push her further, his plans would come to fruition sooner than later.

He looked at the raging Usopp with a pitying look "I know how much you must hate your father because of his occupation and how that occupation lead to the abandonment of his home and village," Clahador said "such a sad man -

"CLAHADOR!"

*PUNCH*

"Shut up." Usopp said with venom behind his tone as he held his bloody fist while looking down at the butler with constant anger behind those eyes "If you think I'll let you get away with insulting my father anymore then you have another thing coming you _pathetic ingrate!"_

"See, so violent just like your father." Clahador said with a smirk from the ground as he held his glasses in place, "I think I just proved my -

"That's enough!"

To be continued.

* * *

**Technique Translations: - **

**Gomu Gomu no ****Gatoringu**– Rubber Rubber Gatling.

**Gomu Gomu no ****Bazūka – **Rubber Rubber Bazooka.

**Bara Bara no Shūkai – **Section Section Gathering.

**Bara Bara no Matsuri – **Section Section Festival.

**Authors Note:** I really need to work on the way I make cliffhangers, I seem to have lost my touch.

Anyways, this is the fourth chapter of Rairyu no Naruto. I hope you all like it especially with the way I introduced some new elements into the story that would probably have you all spinning with curiosity.

**Room Mate – **Wow, Nami already has started visiting Naruto at night, something must have happened the night before. While this is one of the pairing, the paring as of yet isn't official. This is one of those things where Nami had a nightmare about her past and needed to cool off into the night but seeing Naruto steering the ship the same time she was about to take fresh air well, I don't need to go into more detail into what happened next. As of now, they are just friends that are starting to form somewhat of a bond.

**Inner World** \- Naruto's inner world is just like Ichigo's and just because he has one and has a spirit inside him does not mean I will give him a Zanpakutō as that element serves no purpose to this story but I will do something else entirely.

**Devil Fruit** \- Naruto as I said before doesn't have a devil fruit but from this chapter, I'm sure you all saw that I gave Nami one; something that wasn't done in cannon. Her powers will not immediately manifest as hers is a special case along with a handful of people and the way I see it, I plan on keeping her powers a secret but you can guess.

**Challenge** \- The challenge I posted in the beginning authors note is open indefinitely to anyone willing to write. PM me if you're interested so we can talk about some plans to the story as to the do's and don'ts.

**Reviews** \- Unless you want me not to continue this story, you'll have to give me a review that will probably help improve it in a later date as I said before meaning I hardly accept repetitive reviews - you all know yourselves - I am not making this an ultimatum, but you will do well to please remember this warning as should this and some of my other stories stop publishing, it is probably the fault of those repetitive reviewers.

I have no intention of ending this or some of my other working stories so please readers, hear my request.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

~ **A Black Cat Crossed My Path and I had to Take the Long way Around** ~

* * *

While he was indeed a lazy man from time to time (perhaps even one of the laziest), if there was one thing he was good at, it was planning, strategy, tactics, which could be used in many fields; it was why he was one of the princess's top guards.

He would prefer to watch clouds and lounge around all the time but he knew that it was only a matter of time before 'Clahador' struck and like any good chess player, he was prepared, prepared enough to throw his life in the line for the princess.

From careful observations, the 'Pirates' that boarded the island seemed not to be the stereotypical sort that he was used to seeing, instead, they were the complete opposite. It was why he had not moved against them once he noticed them sneak into the perimeter of the mansion.

What he didn't count on (or did but was too lazy to care) was the appearance of the man calling himself 'Clahador', something that drove him to get a closer look of the situation and listen to what was being said. But when he heard the butler insult Usopp's father so blatantly and carelessly…

"I apologize on behalf of my colleague and the entire staff Princess," he bowed as he spoke, "In my carelessness, I hadn't expected things to had gone this far."

"It's alright Shikamaru-kun," the princess, though surprised at her guards appearance, smiled in relief, "I'm sure Clahador was just kidding around when he said all those mean things."

Clahador meanwhile had a visible frown on his face as he fixed his glasses, '_I had not expected him to show up._' He thought, _'It seems that I would have to retreat for now.' _

"Savages like you are not welcome here Usopp-san," He sneered, "I do not care what or who your motive is, the fact that your father is a pirate is more of a reason for you not to even come near the princess!"

"I would stop there Clahador-san," Shikamaru drawled placing his hands in his pocket as he stood up straight and relaxed while his eyes narrowed slightly, "Or would you like the princess to know about your unpleasant past?"

He wasn't one for blackmail and he knew exactly what he had done when he said that last sentence, but it didn't matter because he was prepared.

Clahador knew as well, as he simply stood there, silent, tense, waiting to see what would happen. After a few seconds, he turned slightly, the eye Shikamaru could see glaring a hole through him with well restrained killing intent that was still somewhat felt by Zoro and Naruto.

The princess meanwhile spoke in a confused tone, "Shikamaru-san? What are you talking about?" the princess asked, "Clahador doesn't remember anything from his past."

"But I do." Shikamaru stated, glancing at his princess, "I was just minding my on business at the time but I still remember the events clearly, as they happened before my eyes." His eyes turning back to Clahador, who was now visibly neutral but he knew that it was a façade that he kept because he knew, that the pirate knew, that he wasn't lying. "It's all really troublesome if you ask me."

"It seems that I must take my leave," Clahador suddenly spoke up after minutes of silence around the gathered audience, "Shikamaru-san, I trust that the safety of the princess is now in your hands correct?" asked the butler, using the palm of his hand to adjust his glasses, before swiftly turning around and heading to the entrance door of the mansion – at least it looked like it was where he was headed, "Should anything happen to the princess under your watch, then at that moment, consider your life forfeit."

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Clahador left not soon after that and immediately knew that something was up – he knew how to read in between the lines – but he didn't bring it up, as it would have to be something he'd investigate privately.

Meanwhile, "Man what's up with him?" Zoro asked, as he stretched his body in tiredness, "How can you stand having someone like him as a butler?"

"Clahador-kun may seem harsh but he's just looking out for me." The princess whispered but as she looked at Usopp, she was shocked to see him leaving, "Usopp-kun!"

Usopp froze at her voice before he turned and grinned, "Sorry Princess but I guess my time is up for today," He smiled softly, "Don't worry about me, I just need to find someplace to think." He continued his trek as he said that ignoring the concerned cries of his three subordinates.

"Captain!"

* * *

Nami sat on a small fence as she listened to the tales told by the three 'little pirates of the Usopp Pirate crew' and couldn't help but smile as she saw how each admired the long nosed boy.

However, her tale was interrupted, when one of the children, that disappeared earlier, ran towards them in a panicked scream.

"Bad news!" he cried, "There's a weird man that's… walking backwards!"

Nami looked at Zoro as the child announced that 'bad news' but however before they could make a comment, the voice of said weird – and annoyed - man echoed towards them.

"Hey! Who said I'm a weird guy? I don't look weird at all!"

The audience blanched at that statement as each had a good view of how he looked and in all honesty - with their hearts crossed - they could say that he was indeed… weird.

Nami had seen a lot of strange things in her days and while she did agree that he was indeed weird, he still wasn't going to shake her mood so she spoke up with a smirk on her face, "It doesn't matter which angle you look at it really," She paused, "You'd still look weird."

The man slightly grit his teeth in anger at the remark before he smirked at the beautiful female before him, "Actually, I'm a hypnotist passing by," Judging by the expression on the children he smirked wider and already a devious plan was forming in his mind, "Do you want to see some tricks?"

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

He had asked around for any information on the man known as Clahador but all he received was the same thing, 'He's a very nice man' 'He's awesome' 'He cares for the safety of not just the princess but all of us' and that was just the tip of the ice berg.

He was able to find out though, that he suddenly appeared in the princesses mansion as an injured man one day, and that made him stop to think of how that made any sense at all.

If he was injured as they say and managed to drag himself up the hill, then he'd be too tired to walk all the way to the mansion of the princess; the best thing he would have done was to stop by one of the houses and ask for their landlords assistance in getting him to the nearest clinic in the hospital, which would possibly then direct him to the mansion of the princess.

It was this train of thought that made him conclude that the injuries on Clahador weren't as bad as he made people believe but then that would lead to another question in that matter entirely, a question based on the motive of the mysterious man.

He knew that to answer that question he would have to look up any past of the butler before he came to the island but because of the lack of resources in his part, he settled for stealthy following the man by becoming one with the shadows.

_Memory Insert -_

"_Okay Naruto, today, I'm going to teach you about stealth."_

"_But why do I need to be stealthy when I can just beat all their asses!?"_

_Memory Insert over -_

He was thankful for his sensei(s) teaching in this skill because many times over, it had become very, very handy.

Heck it was what helped him acquire his ship, Kurama, in the first place because he knew that dealing with a lieutenant level Admiral with a very powerful devil fruit power head on was just plain stupid!

"Jango-san, I told you to draw the attention of the villagers," Naruto's attention was snapped at the annoyed voice of the butler and from his place on the branch of a tree, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen in on the conversation, "Why'd you sleep in the middle of the street?"

He listened on and blanched at the reply the other male gave before his face turned serious as he heard the word 'Assassination'. He silently jumped to another branch in a nearby tree to get an increase in volume to the conversation and when he did, he frowned at what was said.

'_I was right,' _He thought, _'It was all a set up to get the princess's money!' _He listened as the details of the plan was outlined and was begrudgingly impressed with all he went through to make it this far but when he was about to get some more info, he heard something that he wished he didn't hear.

"Hey you two, don't you dare touch the Princess!"

'_Damn it Luffy!' _Naruto mentally screamed, _'Why'd you have to be so _stupid!_' _He watched as Luffy stupidly make a fool about himself, despite Usopp's best efforts, but then he stopped listened as Clahador ignored the two and continued spewing out his plan for the assassination of the princess.

He paused, then narrowed his eyes, _'It's like he doesn't care if the two start exposing all his plans,' _he thought before his eyes widened as he recalled who exactly Usopp was in this Island, _'But that's just Usopp, what's he going to do about the other idiot?'_

His answer was immediately answered once he heard the thud of a body and he blanched at what just happened, _'I should have realised that only an idiot would fall for that.'_

* * *

_With Usopp_

* * *

Usopp was panting as he ran and ran to the village square with information on the news he just heard on the cliff not far from where he stood.

"It's terrible!"

He ignored his friends that were sitting on the fence as he continued his panicked run, because he didn't have time to stop and say hi to them proving the severity of the news.

"Everyone! It's Horrible!"

He noticed the distinctive lack of attention and tried even harder, "PIRATES ARE COMING!" he paused and caught his breath before looking around wildly hoping that people would hear his plea, "Tomorrow morning, the pirates would be attacking this place, Everyone run!"

Silence.

He then heard the creak of several doors as they were opening and turned in joy only to sputter out in shock and fear at what he saw because this wasn't what he needed right now.

"So you've started again with all your lies have you…?"

He flinched backwards at the angry snarl from one of the town's people but he pushed it away, "Guys you have to run, this time I'm telling the truth!"

"Shut up! You have always told us lies!"

"If only you were trustworthy, like Clahador-san then we _might _believe you."

"_No matter how much he rattles, it'll be useless." _

'_Damn,' _Clahador's words echoed in his ear as that sentence was thrown at him, _'They didn't pay attention to me because they know that nobody would believe me!'_ And then and there, Usopp finally understood what he meant but still, he would try his best to convince the town's people.

"Please believe me, you've got to hurry!" He was sweating nervously, "This time it's the solid truth!"

"And _this time_ we'll catch you!"

Fine, if that was the way they would act, then he'd leave for now and rush to warn the princess of this treachery but her reaction however wouldn't be what he exactly planned on expecting.

~ Kaya's Mansion ~

Arriving at the mansion, he manoeuvred his way on his usual tree before hiking up on the branch. He knocked on Kaya's window and smiled in relief at seeing her just approach the room with an excited look on his face.

"Usopp-san~" Kaya greeted happily, pushing open her windows, "After what Clahador-kun said, I thought that you'd stop showing up… I'm relieved!"

"Run Kaya, or you'll be killed!"

"What's going on?"

"You've been deceived." Usopp explained hurriedly, "The care taker is actually a pirate!"

Kaya stared at Usopp in what looked like a shocked silence at the words he dared uttered in front of her, before she finally asked Usopp, "What kind of joke is this?"

"It's no joke, I heard it with my own ears!" Usopp exclaimed in his own shock, actually surprised that his friend would not believe a word he said. "Clahador is a real pirate that came to your house for your fortune. For the past three years he's been posing as a caretaker in order to take your fortune!"

"What are you talking about…Usopp-san?"

"I heard him talking to an old crew member, talking about how they'll come and kill you!"

"…"

"He's a cold blooded Killer!" Usopp continued, "Hurry up and escape!"

"What he said before did go a little overboard," Kana shook her head in denial, "But a lie like this…Usopp-san this isn't like you!"

"No I'm not lying," Usopp whispered as his face was starting to cover with tears, "It's true." He threw his head back and screamed, "ITS TRUE!"

…

Usopp sulked on his own at the edge of a mountain cliff holding his bleeding joint as he was thinking about what happened not a few minutes ago and he guessed in hindsight, he should have seen that his warning would mean nothing once Clahador had made that statement to him.

"_It doesn't really matter, you can't affect my plan!"_

This reminded him of a tale he heard once about the boy who cried 'Wolf!' only, he was said boy. He always knew that he should have held back with his lies but he didn't listen to that little voice that told him so, but instead he continued spewing them as much as he could.

The lies he told was what brought life into this small island and then, he didn't care if it would put him in a bad light with its citizens however he probably should have seeing as his life was going to cost him the life of one of the few people he cared about; the life of Kaya.

The one person he'd thought that believe him.

"Well if no one would believe me," Usopp stood up with a firm look on his face as he gazed at the ocean belt not far from the cliff he was standing on, "Then I guess I have to make the entire story a lie!" he clenched his fists, "Even if it means I die, then I die protecting what I love the most!"

"And we'll help!"

Usopp snapped his attention to the source of the voice and saw a familiar face, "Zoro-san, Nami-san, and Naruto-san." He remembered, "Why are you all here?"

"I believe we have a solution to your problem…"

"But first, we have to get our idiot captain."

"Why do you care?" Usopp narrowed his eyes, "You're just a pirate, this whole situation shouldn't concern you, at all."

"You're right, the lives of your villagers or you don't even concern me." Nami calmly said before she had gold stars in her eyes, "But all their money do!"

"Shut up you she devil."

_SMACK!_

"Any ways," Naruto and Usopp sweat dropped at the antics of his crew mates, "Like I said, we have a plan that could help you deal with the pirates though we're going to need a little _something_ in return…"

* * *

_Somewhere Else, Hours Later..._

* * *

Unaware of the planning outside of the mansion's perimeter, two figures stood in the night light, staring down at each other with their own drawled looks, all the while ignoring the bleeding body in the kitchen not far from them.

"So you finally decided to stop hiding Clahador-san?" Shikamaru lazily declared, "Or should I say… Captain Kuro."

The now revealed Kuro just smirked maliciously at his former colleague's drawl, "I see, you weren't bluffing." He fixed his glasses, "You were always too smart for your own good… Shikamaru-san."

* * *

_Strawhats and Usopp_

* * *

After recovering Luffy from his fall, Naruto and Usopp gathered any who would believe and directed them to his ship where they started discussing plans on how to push The Black Cat Pirates back without alerting the town – if they wanted to follow through Usopp's plan.

"We could always fight them."

"If worst comes to worst," Naruto shrugged at Zoro's idea, "We need a plan to slow them down or wear them out but all that can't really happen with the hypnotist."

"You'd have to be an idiot to fall for the idiots trick," Nami deadpanned but then she glanced at Luffy, remembering how stupid he can be before she snapped her attention back to Naruto, "But you have a point there." She tapped her chin as she paused before a light bulb appeared over her head, "So here's what I think, you all can go die while distracting them, then I swoop in and steal all their money!"

She had stars in her eyes as she was literally in cloud nine, thinking about all the riches that she would have in her possession and as this happened, Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp blanched at her response.

"Let's not and say we did."

Ignoring Nami's pout Naruto, Luffy, Zoro and Usopp continued planning for minutes until they finally came up with a plan and judging by the pleasant look on everyone's faces, it was a plan that they really liked.

_Early Morning_

The plan was so plain and simple from the view of someone like Naruto who studied under a math and physics genius but it was one that he approved on because it was what their current resources… permitted.

Their plan mostly revolved around the slope leading to the village square, the only way in an out of said village, and using that info to their advantage, they set traps around the slope, one that was impossible to get through.

First step was digging arrows into the ground to act as spikes to the pirates, then after that, a session was covered with a very slippery (flammable) oil; it was to make sure that should the pirates pass the first, then the second would not only push them down but it would also mean death – should the arrow heads scrape through a lung or two.

And finally, if they _somehow _managed to deal with the second, then Luffy and his crew of misfits would be glad to force them all down.

"YOSH!" Luffy grinned as he rolled his shoulder, "Now all we have to do is wait to spring our trap!"

"Of course we would have been done for had the great Captain Usopp not come up with such a clever plan!" Usopp falsely boasted with his chest puffed up, "BWAHAHAHAHA, That's right you peons! Bask at the awesomeness that is CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled, smacking the back of Usopp's head violently, "You're ruining my concentration!" Nami closed her eyes and listened as she was sure that she heard some screaming from a different direction, "Guys, why isn't there a group of pirates flocking this slope?"

"Is there another way on the island?" Zoro heard the battle cries too, "What's going on?"

"Don't tell me you got it wrong!" Luffy cried.

"Shit… in all the excitement, I forgot that there was another way off the island!" Usopp held his head in panic, "They talked about the plan here, so I thought that they'd attack from here!"

"You mean all that work we did was for nothing?" Naruto sighed in annoyance rubbing the bridge of his nose, "At least you're not the only one to blame since we all had a part in this."

"Quickly, which way is north?"

At Usopp's pointed direction, Luffy didn't even wait for his friends thoughts on the matter, as he started dashing towards the approaching enemy pirates while leaving his friends behind.

"Damn!" Usopp held his head in despair, "I came up with this plan for nothing!"

"Forget about the plan!" Zoro snapped as he ran after Luffy, "Let's go!"

* * *

_Black Cat Pirates, minutes earlier _

* * *

Standing in front of the gathered pirates was Kuro's first mate, Jango the hypnotist, who was silent as he recalled the plan he discussed with his captain not too long ago.

Performing a 360 dance spin after coming to a conclusion, he looked at the gathered pirates and pointed to the sky, "Comrades," He slapped the hat on his head and slightly pushed it down his face while he pointed to the night sky, "It's time to go!"

As the rest of the pirates charged out of the ship, four remained along with Jango who had a smirk on his face from the third person observer, they would notice that one of those four, was female.

"Until further notice, you four are to remain on the ship, guarding it from anyone that dares trespass." Jango ordered, "Kuro doesn't _particularly_ like to lose his belongings."

"Ah~ Ah~" The female scoffed waving her arm dismissively, "Just go do your thing, Kankuro and I'll be waiting here." She thumbed at the two figures starboard, "I don't care about those two."

Jango hummed before backsliding out of his captain's ship and as he reached the shore, he was alerted by a crew member, "Captain! There's a ship parked right next to ours!"

"Hmm?" Jango looked to where he was directed to and was impressed with the size of the ship, "That looks like a marine ship," He observed from behind his glasses, "However I find it unlikely for a marine ship to be here of all places." He waved the crew that directed him, "Search the ship, and any treasure you find, bring it on our ship."

"HAI!"

"The rest of you, full speed into the village!"

And with another battle cry, the charge carried on, however as they reached halfway through the slope, most were attacked creating a chain reaction of disrupting the climbers making them all fall backwards down the slope.

Jango noticed this small alteration and looked up, with slight confusion in his eyes, to spot a lone male silhouette standing straight at the top of the slope, as the shade from the trees around him shielded his figure from the glaring sun rays.

"It's been some time… Jango~" the figure boldly declared with a cool voice.

"Oh, it's you."

"YES IT IS I THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp announced with a smirk on his face, "And I am FULLY prepared for battle!"

"…Really?"

"I'm not scared!" Usopp defended – even though his legs said otherwise – "It's just my pre-battle routine!"_'Damn it! Why am I the first one here? The others should have been before me!'_

"Oi~ Captain Jango! This ship has lots of treasure and weapons!" Kuro looked to the crewmate that spoke in wonder and asked how much worth, "About 400 million berries worth!"

"…"

"What?!"

Then and there, Usopp had a plan, "Those treasures are mine, and I'll give it to you!" Smirking at the way he grabbed Jango's attention, he continued, "However in return for the treasure you will have to retreat and not attack this village!"

"Now he wants to bribe us with money…"

"What a despicable guy." Oh what a hypocrite…

"Are you stupid," Jango slightly tilted his hat over his face with a blank look, "We're pirates. Of course we'll accept the treasures!" He paused before his narrowed eye gaze returned to Usopp, "However there's no reason for us to leave."

_!_

Jango didn't have the time to dodge the incoming animal shaped thunder that charged at him with incredible speeds, "Actually there's a reason for you to leave."

Usopp's eyes widened in surprise at the voice next to him and snapping his neck, he saw Naruto standing beside him with his lightning covered right arm held towards his chest.

"And you're looking at it."

* * *

To Be continued!

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Shikamaru: **Honestly, he's a mystery to even me but he wouldn't join the Straw Hats in their journey because they already have three 'Geniuses' in the form of Naruto, Nami and Usopp - somewhat - so adding Shikamaru would be Overkill. The scene with Clahador is short and lacks information but yes, something did happen to Shikamaru, so he wouldn't be seen for quite some time.

* * *

**Naruto's Attacks: **He doesn't need to shout before he can perform an attack, he just does it because in some cases, it's cool to him and in some cases, it's not and the last scene was such a case where he could still be cool by making an awesome entrance (At least I hope that it's awesome enough).

* * *

**Extra Crew Mates: **Because of the inclusion of Naruto, expect some characters from his show to pop up from time to time and this episode is one of those times. However before I get any flamers that Kuroneko pirates are gender specific please remember that this is my story and I have a reason for making that female appear and besides, how many cat themed males in Naruto are there? Apart from maybe Kankuro (somewhat) hence his appearance.

And with this slight detail, the female that appeared shouldn't be a no-brainer.

* * *

**Apology: **For the delay of months, I apologize. I needed to update some other stories and overtime this story's muse just left me. It wasn't until rescent that I got said muse back and this chapter is proof that some of my stories are still in the process of being updated, it just takes time.

* * *

**Other Notes: **I'm in the process of updating A Bleached Tale, I just need help with some things concerning the story and while I've had a few responses, I would like someone that actually works with the conditions I've given like having a Gmail account and having google drive because let's face it, sharing via Google drive is way more effective and efficient than sharing through DocX in Fan fiction (Again I am not insulting Fan fiction) so I'm still extending an olive branch to those that would love to help with this problem.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not won Naruto and One Piece

* * *

**Additional Notes: **For those of you that think that I'm making Naruto a 'Marty Sue' please throw that thought into the drains because I'm not. Yes this story may somewhat revolve around him from time to times and yes he will have his moments but he's _not _perfect and most definitely, he's _not _stronger than Luffy – well technically he sort of is however his element wouldn't do any particular harm to Luffy *Spoiler Alert*.

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

** Chapter Six: Fights, Discoveries and Oh My!**

* * *

Pain, a tremendous amount of pain. That was all he felt right now.

But he knew, that what he was feeling would be _nothing _compared to what he would feel should his superior found out about the mess he got himself into. Looking at the blonde that dared defied him, Jango grit his teeth in anger before he sharply glanced at his stunned men and ordered, "What are you looking at you fools, get them!"

His facial expression morphed from anger into one of smug superiority as he was watching his soldiers charge up the slope with a battle cry, and as soon as they reached the top of the slope he was about to cackle in satisfaction, but then he heard a familiar crack of thunder followed by his men's screams of pain and agony.

He winced at the phantom feeling of pain he felt from the light show, as he thought. _'How did I forget that the blonde could do that?' _Before he frowned as he tried to think of a way to come out on top.

Said blonde in question discharged his lightning on both arms and dryly commented to the glasses wearing man with a bored look on his face, "If this is all the men you have to offer, then I see no point in continuing this fight."

"Good Job Naruto-san," Usopp suddenly complemented, with an air of superiority, as if he was the one that told Naruto to use the technique. "It's what I'd expect from my most powerful subordinate."

However, Naruto simply blanched at Usopp as he made that comment. Deciding to dissuade whatever the scorched – but alive – man was thinking, following that untrue statement, he said, "Ignore what the fool says, all you'll ever hear is a lie."

The hypnotist slightly chuckled, amused as he was, before his amusement died as his angry mood returned. He started, "Do you fools think you've managed to stop my invasion from proceeding? Do you think that I did not have a back-up plan?"

At this, the previously knocked out crew mates started twitching to life. Jango noticed this and quickly rolled up his sleeves, "There's a reason my prowess are feared, be glad that you lived long enough to witness this…"

"…Oi you guys! Look at my ring, I'm about to give you a significantly huge power-up!"

Now it was Usopp's turn to blanch as he watched the hypnotist perform his 'magic' on his crew mates. He turned to an equally 'surprised' Naruto and asked, "Are you just going to stand there and let him perform?"

"Meh," Naruto shrugged before chuckling, "You'd have to be completely stupid to fall for something as simple as his mind trick."

"It's a good thing Luffy's not here then."

Just as Usopp finished his lame joke, the two of them heard a repeat of what seemed to be the Kuro pirate's battle cry, and looking down at the slope where they left said pirates, they were honestly shocked and intrigued at the mental and physical changes that occurred.

The now revitalized Kuro pirates then charged once more, after displaying their strength by easily crushing or smashing their arms and heads through a rock as large as them, and once more, the crew was pushed down and this time, from the two separate attacks used, it wasn't Naruto who did it.

"**Gomu Gomu no: Gatling!**"

Following that battle cry, multiple arms started stretching from seemingly nowhere and viciously attacked the once charging Kuro pirates, however just as the attack seemed to die down, another vocal attack made itself known and before they knew it, the Kuro pirates had blood pouring out from most of their vital areas.

"**Santoryu: Oni Giri!" **

"It's about time you guys got here."

"Sorry, I forgot which way was North." Luffy stated with a serious expression on his face – what a rare occurrence. "And Zoro got lost – OI – It's true!" Luffy shouted back at the moss haired man ignoring the indignant look on his face as he did.

"How did you two manage to find your way then?"

"We had some help." Zoro grunted, as he walking up the slope with an annoyed look on his face. He sheathed his swords and looked around before noticing someone was missing, "Where's Nami?"

"First guess?" Naruto answered, thumbing to his ship and Zoro nodded in understanding before speaking up, "But then how did she pass without anyone of us noticing?"

Naruto just shrugged.

_'Shit, this just got more complicated with more of pests around!' _Jango fanatically thought, while looking at his watch in panic, _'If we don't get past this slope, Captain Kuro will kill me!'_

"Captain Jango, what's taking so long~" Jango's attention snapped to the female voice calling out to him, followed shortly by a male voice, "Yeah, we're getting bored in here. I thought by now Captain Kuro would have wanted us to perform the finishing touches of Syrup's destruction…"

"Yugito, Kankuro!" Jango exclaimed with a smirk, "I need all remaining hands on shore right now! It seems we have an issue that the weaklings couldn't solve." As he made that announcement, the four at the top of the slope tensed, temporarily forgetting about Nami, before watching as four figures hopped out of the ship and landed on the island shore.

Usopp didn't know why, he felt more intimidated by the male dressed in a cat-like pyjamas and the female who had cat-like features on her face and very curvy body than he did when he looked at the other two whimpering idiots that were beside them…

Maybe it was because those two lacked the desire to kill him?

Still, that didn't give him the confidence he needed to face them, because he was sure that the two were leaps and bounds ahead of him in terms of strength, skill and experience, and he wasn't stupid enough to take chances that could cost him his life.

"Oi you guys, are you going to fight the four of them?"

"Yeah," Zoro didn't even border to look at Usopp as he answered, because he was currently sizing his opponents, "But who exactly are we facing?"

"I'll take the one wearing make-up." Luffy grinned, "He looks like he could be an interesting opponent."

"I'll take the female." Naruto stated with a narrowed gaze, looking at the female whose facial expression turned to lust as she sharply glanced at him, "I don't know why, but I keep getting this strange vibe whenever I look at her; I want to find out why."

"Then that leaves the two whimpering fools to me." Zoro sighed, looking at the two in question, "I just hope they manage to put up a good fight."

**_…_**

"Did my ears deceive me Yugito-chan? Do these weaklings think they can take us on?" Kankuro snorted in amusement, "Don't make me laugh."

"I don't know Kankuro, this is coming from someone who wears his sister's make-up – ITS WAR PAINT! – besides, I'll fight the blonde one, if only to sate this strange feeling I have looking at him." Yugito answered, looking at the blonde with a critical eye. She didn't like it when that stupid cat took control of her feelings that one brief moment and from what she was yelling inside her head, it seemed like the blonde male was not to be underestimated…

Plus he did look cute.

* * *

_After One Troublesome Battle_

* * *

It was morning - that much was certain - and it was a bloody and beaten, yet victorious, Shikamaru laid down on the ground tiredly while he stared at the clouds slowly moving over him. Beside him was the knocked out form of Clahador –laying face first on the green grass - and the injuries on his person was less than that of Shikamaru who just sighed as he muttered, "Troublesome."

Fighting the butler wasn't as he had hoped it to be, it even got strenuous when Clahador increased his speed by doing some trick with his legs; luckily he (Shikamaru) had keen eyes and was able to keep up with the speed and dodge some strikes thrown by said man and not soon after, he realised that with Clahador's defeat, the princess was safe.

Until at least his crew was beaten by Usopp and his friends.

He was just about to close his eyes and enjoy his well-earned sleep, when a worried but familiar female voice cried out to him, "Shikamaru-san! Shikamaru-san!" It was the voice of Kaya and she looked even paler than usual; something he would look into.

He greeted with a drawl, "Good morning Lady Kaya, did you sleep well?" Kaya answered by throwing herself at Shikamaru who wasn't all that surprised at the reaction, especially when she started mumbling about how she was wrong about Usopp and how he would never forgive her and so on.

He sighed.

How _troublesome_.

* * *

**VERSUS!**

* * *

"Well Lookie what the cat dragged in," Yugito taunted, arching her back forward while dropping both her arms to her sides, "It's a shame I'd fight someone as cute as you, but hey, duty calls."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment, before he stated. "That's the worst pre-battle taunt I've ever heard." Following Yugito's motion, he hunched his back forward and dropped his two arms on his sides, "But I have a question: Why do I feel strange just looking at you?"

"You mean you too?" A surprised Yugito asked, completely ignoring that the blonde insulted her, "I thought I was the only one, and it was starting to annoy me. What's worse, the stupid cat in my head keeps yapping about her sibling or so. Creeps me the fuck out."

"Stupid cat in your head? Are you sure you're not just hearing things?"

"I _am _hearing things idiot, and before you even go there, I'm not insane!" Yugito snapped, angry that her fellow blonde, she found cute just moments before, thought her to be insane like the rest of her cast mates, "For even _implying_ that, I'll make sure you'll burn with the fires of hell!"

Naruto was about to question what she meant until he jumped slightly in surprise as both her palms were covered in blue fire. She rushed at him with a primal roar and a cat like leap, and he knew he had to think of a way to defend himself or he'd really get scorched.

* * *

**Sabaku Kankuro vs Monkey D. Luffy**

* * *

"So I'm facing a scrawny kid?" Kankuro scoffed as he stared at Luffy – who was staring blankly at him – before he finally sighed, "At least make this fight interesting."

Luffy grinned as he said that before he cocked his arm backwards, "**Gomu Gomu no: Pistol!**" his arm stretched at incredible speeds racing towards a near surprised Kankuro who easily sidestepped said arm complementing Luffy at the same time.

"Interesting ability you've got kid." He said, "Now, here's mine!"

Luffy watched with confusion as Kankuro stretched his two arms to his side before said opponent spread all his fingers and Kankuro just watched with glee as the kid in front of him had no idea as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing idiot? Why are you just standing there?" Luffy asked.

Kankuro smirked as he answered, "Why don't you come here and find out for yourself?"

Luffy grinned, "Yosh!" And like before, he threw a punch at Kankuro. However instead of the punch being blocked or sidestepped by said man, it was deflected by a Kuro-neko pirate that suddenly jumped in front of the pyjama wearing male. Luffy frowned at the interruption from the ally pirate as he yelled, "Oi what are you doing idiot? Move out of the way!"

But a deafening silence was all that greeted him.

It's a shame Luffy didn't notice the wiggling of Kankuro's fingers followed by the rise of previously beaten Kuro-neko pirates groaning as they floated towards him with their weapons poised and ready…

* * *

_Meanwhile: Minutes Earlier_

* * *

As soon as she saw that their plan failed, and realised that her precious money was in danger, Nami turned around and made a mad dash north, only to come to a complete stop as she remembered that because of their idiocy, Zoro and Luffy would get lost. She needed their strength and she couldn't afford for them to get lost so understandably she rushed back to the slope to help them with their directions, while hoping that they hadn't moved from the spot.

Imagine her frustration at finding out that they did the exact opposite.

Finding the two, following said frustrating, was surprisingly easy for her, though getting them to listen to her pleas was as difficult as she expected it to be, as she knew that she was of course dealing with two very stubborn men making her thankful that her solace was the fact that at least Naruto wasn't as stupid and stubborn as the two; he had more brains, he had more money, and he had the power, power that she could use against… _him_.

Power that she wished she had… then _it _happened.

She didn't know how or when it happened - as she was recalling her memories – but she suddenly found herself standing on the deck of Naruto's ship, and instead of being amazed at the small fact, she was both surprised her and scared. She looked left and right to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, before she pinched herself painfully and wincing hard from the pain not soon after that, she realised that she wasn't dreaming.

Remembering why she was rushing here, she began searching for her money, and when she did find it, she was confused, and angry, at seeing them so out in the open. After concluding that her money wasn't safe anymore seeing as some pirates easily found it, she reached for the giant bag keeping all the smaller ones intact. But as soon as she touched it, the money bag just disappeared and following this, was a glass breaking shriek, powerful enough to wake the dead.

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze vs Yugito Nii**

* * *

After both fighters recovered from the shrill that still rang in their hyper-sensitive ears, they stared at each other before for a brief moment wincing here and there from the wounds received from the other.

"Okay blonde, you've managed to impress me." Yugito commented, "I can tell you have quite the mastery over lightning. What are you, a Devil Child? Or a Devil Fruit user?"

"Devil Child?" Naruto repeated, the word strangely rolling off his tongue, "That's a term I haven't heard before."

"What really?" a scandalized Yugito asked, "Huh, go figure."

"Are you going to explain the term?"

Yugito sighed, hating that she needed to explain this to a rookie. "Alright now listen, I'm sure you've heard the history concerning the Devil Fruits right?" Seeing Naruto's nod, she continued, "What you need to know is, that Devil Fruit aren't the only source of power out there, and no I don't mean political or that shit, I mean real powers, supernatural."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"A Devil Child is a person who would inherit a latent supernatural ability from either your parents – who would possess the gene – or a long lost ancestor. The different between the two powerhouses is that Devil Child or Devil Children (?) do not possess the same weakness Devil Fruit users possess, that doesn't mean that they're not 'invincible' so to speak. Their powers still have their natural weakness."

"Huh," Naruto's brow furrowed in thought, "So if I were a devil child, I'd still be able to swim in seawater without suffering the consequences? Is that it?" And at seeing Yugito's nod, he pondered, "But I ate a devil fruit and yet, I can still swim, Sea Stones don't affect me at all. I know I'm not a devil child so it must be something else. Let's not even get to this strange feeling - at the back of my head - I'm constantly having whenever I look at you. It's like this annoying sting won't just go away."

"Nuh-uh, you only get one Freebie." Yugito said, as she shook her head before she started to flare a bluish flame like aura around her and as it finished forming, it took the shape of a cat, not surprising, and from the looks of it, Yugito wasn't bordered. "Let's see if you can keep up with me now, lightning boy."

Yugito disappeared, much to Naruto's surprise, and appeared behind Naruto and before he knew it, she swiped a claw at him causing him to scream in pain at the burn on his skin once the - surprisingly sharp - corrosive bubbles made contact, however before he could recover and heal from the damage, Yugito sent him flying into the bow of the Kuro-neko pirate ship with a swift spinning kick.

After what felt like hours, because of the stinging pain Naruto felt, the lightning user walked out of the man shaped hole he created and looked at the smirking female in front of him with a harsh glare on his face. He thought, _'Damn it! I didn't think her attacks would hurt _so_ much! To top it off, the stinging at the back of my head got worse the moment that 'second skin' made contact with me. Just what _is _that?' _Before wincing in pain as his wounds finally closed, until the only evidence of an injury ever being on Naruto was the claw marks at the back of his shirt.

"I see you got a little faster." He commented with a forced smirk on his face, "Not bad."

"Oh, you're impressed are you?" Yugito quirked an eyebrow, with an air of confidence, "Well, I can even go _faster_!" She ended the statement by appearing in front of the healed Naruto, and stabbing his chest, moments after realising she hit nothing, her confidence faltered.

"What's the matter, did you blink?" Looking behind her, she saw the form of Naruto resting his back on the rocky wall at the end of the slope, "Too bad. But try not to blink again."

Yugito growled before she threw a fire blue ball at Naruto. She smirked as she saw the fire encase his entire form. When the scream of torment following the attack didn't echo, she flared her nostrils and sniffed, after dropping in all fours like a cat.

Observing this with a critical eye was Naruto while he was standing at the cat's head of his opponent's ship. He was considering his options, _'Hand to hand is definitely out, seeing as her acidic skin would severely hurt me. My lightning attacks might do some damage to her but the noise could attract her attention; in order to get closer, I have to protect my skin from her corrosive attacks and there's only one possible way for me to do that…' _He realised as he sighed internally. _'…Let's just hope it works.' _

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy vs Sabaku Kankuro**

* * *

Surrounding Luffy once more, were the bodies of the Kuro-neko pirates - that seem to just keep getting up no matter how much he pushes them down. He yelled, "**Gomu Gomu no:… _Gatling_!**" and bodies flew left and right as his rubbery fist rapidly struck each of them like the bullets of a Gatling gun. And from what he noticed as he was done, his real opponent was starting to get worn out for some unknown reason.

This shouldn't have happened because he was just standing there doing nothing while his crewmates fought for him so he had no _right_ to get tired.

"Oi you Make-up Bastard!" Luffy yelled, "What are you doing getting tired for, you didn't even lift a finger to fight!"

"Didn't lift a finger he says," Kankuro muttered to himself, "Right now I'm using all Ten of them." His fingers twitched and the downed body of his crewmates sprung up to their feet as if responding to a mental command. "I have to finish this quick, using my technique on this much people for such an extended duration can take its toll."

Luffy grit his teeth seeing that he was once more surrounded by the crew of the Kuro-neko pirates. He yelled, "Why won't you guys just stay down!?" before he jumped into the air and started to spin his body around and around while wrapping himself like a rubber ball.

Kankuro saw this and wondered what the kid was doing until his question was finally answered as he saw limbs being rapidly thrown out of said rubber ball and flying in random directions…

**"Gomu Gomu no: HANABIIIII!"**

The punches and kicks that emerged from the rubber ball kept on flying until the bodies that surrounded him dropped dead once more from taking too much damage, and as Luffy landed on the ground with a huff, he slapped his hat before glaring down at Kankuro who was panting from exhaustion.

"That takes care of that," Luffy said, "Now to finally get rid of you." And as he started to walk towards Kankuro, said pirate just gulped realising that he had just enough energy left to keep him standing but despite being out of options, Kankuro wasn't just going to bend over and give up.

So he bent down and picked up a stray sword that was lying around before he started spinning it rapidly in before finally settling it down with the tip aiming for Luffy's chest. He grinned, "It's been a long time since I've met someone that forced me to use a hand held weapon, what's your name kid?"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy answered, still walking to Kankuro, "And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He ended the statement with a mad dash towards the Kuro-neko pirate and as he reached the pirate's face, he sidestepped a swipe that would have taken off his head before sucking Kankuro in his gut with a very loud yell, "**GOMU GOMU NO: RIFFLE!**"

* * *

**_Battle: Sabaku Kankuro vs Monkey D. Luffy_**

**_Winner: Monkey D. Luffy_**

* * *

**Yugito Niii Vs Naruto Namikaze**

* * *

Yugito snarled as a bare chested Naruto stood in front of her revealing that all the attacks she dealt didn't affect him at all. She rushed at her fellow blonde with all the speed she could muster before taking a swipe at him with her very corrosive bubble, and instead of dodging like she expected Naruto to do, he raised an arm to block her swipe.

Her acidic bubbles should have burnt a skin on Naruto's arms as he made contact – even if she knew it would heal – but she didn't know why it was different this time, or the last few times she struck him, until she spotted something that made her eyes narrow in suspicion.

Naruto saw this and smirked knowingly, "I'm sure you're wondering why your attack didn't burn me this time." Seeing the demand of an answer in her red eyes, he gave her one by using his one free hand to grab Yugito by her face, raise her to the sky and slam her back to the ground with a mighty earth shattering force.

"You see, I realised that even if I coated my body in lightning and moved to strike you, I would still get burned; just as burnt as I'll be should I decide to attack you head on in a hand to hand combat." Naruto explained to the struggling female. "And because of that, I decided to use a technique I developed for situations like this. I guess I never really realised I would use it so early after its development."

As he ended his statement, he leapt away from his opponent and jumped into a more opened clearing and before standing up right and watching as Yugito got up from her surprisingly painful attack.

She angrily rushed at Naruto with an increased speed and started to swipe at the blonde rapidly however each attack was sidestepped or blocked. She leapt back and threw dozens of fireballs at Naruto, and responding to the attack, Naruto just smirked as he decided it was time to move on the attack.

He weaved and danced around the fireballs before he appeared in front of Yugito, and before she could react, Naruto struck, and boy did he strike hard…

_With Usopp_

Initially, he was worried for the lives of those living in syrup once the plan failed but as he stood on the top of the slope and watched all the battles, his mind shifted from wonder to amazement.

Sure he had some skills of his own but none of that compared to all the moves being displayed in front of him: the swordsman ship, those rubbery attacks, those lightning attacks… it wasn't long for him to notice that whatever skill the had it probably developed even further as they began their journey…

…It made him wonder if this is what it meant to be a pirate, a true warrior of the sea as he muttered to himself, "Cool."

He didn't hate his village, in face he loved it very much, though sometimes when he was meditating, he would stop to wonder what it would feel like to actually go on real adventures instead of making them up and telling Kaya to make her feel better, he wondered what it would feel like to tell the real story to Kaya as he returned from a long journey, and thinking about it made him realise that he did indeed want to feel that, to go on real adventures.

And he wasn't going to do that by remaining here in syrup.

It's a shame that he failed to notice that during his inner revelation, Jango had snuck passed him and was on his way to Kaya's mansion with a mission. Unfortunately for Jango, what he would meet wasn't what he was expecting.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There you have it, the long awaited return of my story 'Rairyu No Naruto' though now it's under a different name, one that I'm sure you all noticed, just like you all noticed the information spilled in this chapter.

Okay for starters, let's start with Naruto's name. Like I said, Naruto will not be fully Naruto Uzumaki in this story, as at the time Minato found him, he was simply Naruto no-name, but as Minato adopted him, his name changed from that to Naruto Namikaze, and the real reason as to why Minato adopted him? Well that'll be explained later in the story.

Because of his kindness, Naruto held an admiration for Minato and his work, but after seeing what his father's fellow comrades did to Minato, he decided that the best way to avenge him would be to be a pirate, because being a marine wouldn't let him have the freedom he needs to get stronger.

And yes, Naruto harbours deep hatred for corrupt marine officials who can simply do as they please because they have 'the power'.

Naruto doesn't have a bounty on his head because he makes sure to kill everyone on a corrupt marine vessel he comes across, therefore he's free to roam across the sea like a newly minted pirate rookie with no experience at all, it would be a shame to see all that change now wouldn't it?

* * *

**Devil Child: **For those that are wondering, think of the term simply as my definition of this stories version of 'mutants' with a certain gene. I'm sure with that simple term, you all get the gist, and for those that are wondering, yes you can have a Devil Fruit even if you are a Devil Child.

* * *

**Naruto's Scales: **Yellow Lightning, Scales, am I seeing a pattern here? Honestly, I'll be quite disappointed in most of you if you don't know what other anime I'm referencing (at this time).

* * *

**Tingling sensation at the back of Naruto's head: **So as you've all noticed, Yugito knows about Matabi in this tale just like she does in the story, and like before in the early moments of the manga, Naruto didn't know about Kurama. Think of the tingling as Kurama's need to fully wake up from his really long hibernation.

* * *

**Time Line: **This story occurs a millennia following the Shinobi Era.

* * *

**Zoro's fight: **Same as Canon.

* * *

**Nami's plight: **Refer back to where I mentioned Nami eating a devil fruit, I've finally decided on what to give her, and no what you just saw isn't the extent of her ability, that will remain a secret for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: More Discoveries, Violent Chefs**

* * *

Standing on top of a building looking at the mysterious male in front of him was none other than Naruto Namikaze, who was pulled into his mindscape after his victory over Yugito Nii. He wasn't a stranger to the environment as he had been here once before but he had a lot of questions to ask, and one of them was…

"Just who are you?"

His answer was nothing but a blank stare with those piercing red slit eyes.

He was slightly intimidated but he wouldn't let that deter him because he knew he wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as possible, "Was it you that was doing that to the back of my head? What do you know about my opponent Yugito Nii that I don't know?" Seeing the blank stare followed shortly by a crossed arm, Naruto glared, "Why won't you answer me!?"

"**Because, you're so much like him it's not even funny.**"

Him? Who's him? Naruto thought before voicing out, "Who's this 'him' you're referring to?" his eyes squinted in confusion, "What does this have to do with me?"

"**Sorry brat, I'm a friend, and that's all you need to know right now.**"

…

A pair Blue slit eyes snapped open before shifting left and right in slight panic, however noting the familiar surroundings within its visual radius the eyes relaxed before the body it belonged to sat up from the bed he was resting on. Hearing a tired groan beside them, the figure glanced to its left and noting what was there, it let out a sigh before mumbling to itself, "Damn it Nami, you need to stop sleep walking."

The figure – obviously male – jumped out of his bed and as he quietly walked to his bathroom to wash his face he couldn't help but reflect back on the dream or vision it he had before wondering what it meant for him.

Who was that man? What message did he have? Who was this 'him' the man compared himself to? Questions like that and more popped up in his head, one after the other, and he was starting to get frustrated at the lack of answers.

Hours later: Day Time

As he was steering the ship away from Syrup village while gazing into the distance, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he glanced and observed the new member of Luffy's pirate crew and from what he could see, the lad was bonding with the self-proclaimed captain quite well.

Originally, Naruto would have thought it would take some time for Usopp to adjust as the long nosed boy just sailed away from the place he'd call home for a long time but seeing him as he was, seeing his happiness and excitement, it made Naruto's smile grow slightly at realising that Usopp was stronger than he thought.

Though thinking about Usopp made Naruto think about Syrup Village and their reaction to his heroism, and as he did, he still couldn't believe that Usopp didn't get the praise he deserved for protecting the village he loved. Sure the lad had told lies here and there and he'd make everyone exercise, but couldn't they see that he was doing his best to keep his village as lively as possible?

Apparently their prejudice against pirates ran deep.

Even when Kaya confirmed the wild tales of how Clahador was not who he seemed to be, even when she presented Merry who told them the tale, they still didn't believe Usopp's story, instead they thought that he had corrupted their princess after years lying. In fact, even if they hadn't driven him off the island, he was sure that Usopp would have left on his own because of the way he was treated that day, but despite everything he went through he still proved that he loved the village and because of that, because of how he took everything with stride and a smile on his face, this proved to Naruto that Usopp was very strong, and obviously, he still had potential to grow.

Looking up at the sale that hung on the crow's nest of his ship, Naruto's smile softened slightly as he recalled some events leading to their cross bone's particular design…

_Flashback_

"YOSH!" Luffy grinned brightly, "Our pirate flag is done!"

What he presented looked like the work was done by a child barely entering the age of five because from what Naruto and most others knew, children from the age of 6-7 and above with artistic talent could come up with a better design of the famous skull and cross bone of a regular pirate ship.

What they were looking at was a disfigured version of said design, and no pirate ship would be caught dead sailing with this as their symbol of fear. Nobody wanted to speak up because of the possibility of hurting their captain's enthusiasm but after moments of silence, Usopp – being the new one of the crew so likely to receive less blow - was the one that broke the silence, "Calling him artistically challenge would be an understatement."

And like that, the tension disappeared.

Nami shook her head following Usopp's statement, before she spoke up. "No this could be some form of abstract act…" Clearly the loss of her money still affected her head, however no one knew that yet.

"A pirate's flag should be a symbol of death," Zoro explained. He got over his disgust shortly after Usopp spoke. "This clearly doesn't express that."

"Well we can't argue that he didn't try." Naruto dryly commented.

"He shouldn't even be let close to a paintbrush." Usopp retorted blankly before a mischievous look suddenly formed on his face, "Leave the drawing to me!"

_Seconds later_

_*BONK*_

Zoro and Luffy simultaneously bonked the back of Usopp's head as they saw what he had presented; while it was indeed a flag with a drawing better than what Luffy himself had presented, the one thing that made everyone on board dislike the painting was whom the skull and cross bones took after.

"Try again you idiot."

_Seconds later_

Usopp presented the crew with an improved and acceptable version of what Luffy presented a few minutes earlier. He had a smug grin on his face as he basked in the impressed looks from those around him.

"Wow, that's perfect!"

"Not bad, Usopp!"

"It doesn't remotely even look like the other one, now this is a symbol we can hang."

Comments like that is what made Usopp proud to be handy with his own two hands, though as he was about to speak, Luffy cut him off with a delightful and excited look on his face.

He turned to Usopp and ordered, "Usopp, draw that symbol on the sails after you get rid of the marine symbols. We don't want people thinking we're marines now do we?"

"I don't know," Usopp said, "I think hiding in plain sight while moving across the Grand Line seems to be a good idea."

"But then the possibility of other pirate ships ganging up on us while in sea?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm not willing to take that risk. I managed to get this far without that happening by luck alone and honestly, I don't know how long that'll last."

Hearing Naruto's reason, Usopp decided that it was indeed best to paint over the marine symbols of the ship but he knew he was going to need help with that task, so understandably he asked Naruto and Zoro to assist him while he painted the sails and thankfully, they both agreed.

_Flashback End_

His mind was snapped back to reality at the sound of a cannon firing and looking ahead, he noticed the figures of Luffy and Usopp playing around one of the many cannons belonging to his ship.

"Holy crap! You hit it on your first try!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.

"You're damn right I did," Usopp gloated smugly, "I'm an expert when it comes to all sorts of things!" he lied, "Feel free to bow down before me and address me as captain!"

_Scene Change_

_With Nami: Moments Earlier _

Nami took a few deep breaths as she stood in her room looking at her hands in thought. After what happened yesterday, she needed the sleep to get her back into track with her mind, she needed to focus, which was why she was recalling the events the day before.

"Let's start with what happened before I arrived the ship," She mumbled, "I was running as fast as I could trying to make sure my money was safe but then moments later, I suddenly found myself standing in front of the thing I was just thinking about." She tried to connect the dots thinking, hoping that this could all just be some explainable coincidence, not some trick. "I then touched the money and it disappeared before my eyes after it was covered by some purplish smoke…"

She looked at her palms as she said this before clenching her palms a few times. There were different explanations she was sure others could come up with but there was only one way to find out what was really wrong with her. So she faced her palms on the ground and thought really hard, before she knew it, a familiar purple smoke appeared making her eyes widen in amazement.

"And apparently, I can make things disappear."

She looked at the money bag in front of her and looked at her palms once more before aiming said palms and concentrating really hard. Before her eyes, the bag disappeared once more and after a few seconds of confirming that it was gone, she thought hard and concentrated on bringing the item back, and much to her joy, and excitement, it worked perfectly.

She repeated the process over and over again on different materials ranging in size to see if there was any requirement needed and as she thought, the bigger the material was, the harder it was for her to vanish. But it worked all the same and that was all that mattered because a small idea was starting to form in her mind if the mischievous look on her face was any indication.

"Safe? Who needs them when you're practically a walking safe that can make anything disappear?" She giggled before flexing her fingers a bit. She aimed a finger and pointed it to her reflection in the mirror. "And for my next trick, I'll make you… disappear!"

It's a shame that she didn't realise on time that she made herself the next target for her practice.

_Cut Scene_

Brown eyes blinked once as the owner took in their surroundings and said eyes widened in recognition as some familiar items were spotted. Nami muttered, "So this is where they go." Before she walked across the odd surface to an item in this strange area that was somehow dark yet she could see everything plain as day.

Understandably, panic should have been her first unconscious choice of action as she appeared here, but what would be the point of that after spotting the familiar items she was messing with earlier? She had already figured that they all had to be transported somewhere whenever they disappeared – it wasn't hard to place that thought – but then the question was where they would vanish too. Her answer, her own personal pocket dimension.

Yes pocket dimension, that's the best way to describe what she was in right now; the proverbial light in the darkness, the strange platforms that seemed to be made by blocks that formed a type of room. Nami wondered briefly that if she wanted to, she could probably walk on the wall and be totally unaffected by gravity… question of the day is however, "How do I get out?"

As she started to ponder on the issue, Nami recalled what she was thinking when she wanted an object to appear: the location and the object in question, then all she needed was the determination, determination that wavered once she realized exactly what she was transporting.

She knew that sending inanimate objects was simpler than sending animated objects because of all the factors one had to consider as they were sending said object. At least with inanimate objects, she wouldn't have the worry of missing an organ or two when transporting them from place to place; the same couldn't be said for animate objects.

As she was thinking of how to get herself out of this situation, her ears perked up as she heard the familiar drawl belonging to her temporary ally, Zoro.

"Hey, aren't you Johnny?"

She turned her head to where she sound possibly originated from only to be met with a bright flash of light that briefly blinded her eyes…

_Outside the Void_

_Main Deck_

As it turned out, what Luffy and Usopp hit wasn't exactly as empty as they hoped and they got to pay for it by having an angry, unknown man trash Naruto's ship, until at least Luffy stunned him in order to beat some sense into him. It was the scene Zoro walked in to and the expression on his face as he observed the familiar male that laid flat on the deck of their ship.

He exclaimed, "Hey, aren't you Johnny?"

The downed man in question looked up to meet the surprised look on Zoro's face and a spark or recognition dawned in the man's eyes hidden behind his shades. "Z-Zoro!? Is that really you Bro!?"

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he usually with you?"

Johnny choked back a sob at the question as his mind flashed back to his injured friend, "He's…Yosaku is – "

_Cut Scene_

Minutes later after the short break, Johnny was seen kneeling next to the pale body of his friend, the one identified as Yosaku. From just the appearance of the body alone, most would assume the worst and would opt to keep a few feet away from the body though that didn't deter Johnny from supporting his best friend, something well admired amongst the other men on the ship.

"…Sick?"

"Yeah, he was fine a couple of days ago," Johnny explained, remembering the adventures he and Yosaku had, how healthy he was, how active he was. "But all of a sudden, he turned pale and kept collapsing… I don't know what he's come down with." Here, Johnny started to sob, "His teeth have begun to fall out and his old wound reopened, I *sob* I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Because he traveled on the sea on his own for quite some time, Naruto would have expected something like this to happen, at least to him, sooner or later should he not have a certain ingredient on board, it was one of the warnings one of his sensei gave him when he was younger and more naïve.

_"Naruto, the sea is a very dangerous place to journey across without the right equipment. Just having a boat and junk food isn't going to cut it…"_

It was one of those times where he was curious as a child and if there was any time he was thankful for his sensei's advice, now would have been that time, along with other times when their teachings saved his life. It was with that thought Naruto pushed himself from his steering wheel with a silent grunt – alerting some attention to himself – before he walked along a path leading to the pastry of his ship.

On his trek, he passed a fatigued Nami who just smiled and tried to hide her tiredness from him but it didn't work.

"Nami, is everything okay?" the concern in his voice was there for Nami to hear, and it was the amount of it that made her blush, though that didn't prevent her from answering, although for some reason, she did it shyly.

"Yeah, everything is fine." There was a small smile on her face following that statement, Naruto didn't catch because of how quickly she turned to avoid looking at him, but he did listen on as she continued speaking softly, "I was just busy doing something important that's all."

He didn't know why, but he felt that he should have asked more questions after she finished that statement, but remembering why he was walking on this path, he knew that he didn't have any time to waste, so Naruto looked at her form with a critical eye before shrugging and walking away from her. But he did leave her with a parting warning. "By the way, we have a couple of guests on board. Just thought I'd let you know."

_Minutes later_

After her very loud welcome, the situation was explained to Nami who later knelt down and felt compelled to examine the sick man before her, and after finding out what was wrong with him following his examination, and explaining that he had scurvies from lack of vitamin C, Nami ordered Luffy and Usopp to rush to the pastry to find as much limes as they could possibly find.

They followed the order without hesitation – since they were part of the reason Yosaku's wound got worse – and on their way, they came face to face with a smirking Naruto who was holding a barrel containing what they had needed. Happily, they grabbed the barrel from him and ran to the deck and by the time Naruto got there he was met with the happy face of the male identified as Yosaku, who was in both his and Nami's debt forever.

Naruto didn't know why _he _himself was included though.

As energetic as he once was before his illness, Yosaku, accompanied by Johnny, explained who it was they exactly were and what it is they do but by the time they got to Zoro's part in all of this, Yosaku suddenly fell to the ground in dead faint, and following this action, was a brief survival lesson from Nami.

Seeing as the subject of food and health was brought on, Naruto – with Nami agreeing wholeheartedly - suggested that the crew would need a professional Chef, and possibly a Doctor while Luffy, being who he was, gave a suggestion that had him sprouting a large bump from his head not soon after.

Hearing their discussion and feeling grateful for the blonde man and woman as they had helped his friend, Johnny excitedly mentioned where they could probably get a fine Chef at this area of the sea and hearing the name of the restaurant in question, most of the Straw Hats got excited at having someone from that fancy establishment prepare meals for them: Luffy was one of these people, and because of how hungry he'd gotten after the suggestion of the chef and the prospect of eating fancy meals, he excitedly ordered Naruto to set the ship's course to that direction.

Zoro was another person and the reason wasn't the same as Luffy's, his reason was more along the lines of a possible battle with that could elevate his dreams to be the world's best swordsman, and his opponent? It was none other than the world's strongest swordsman himself, Hawkeye Mihawk.

In their excitement and hunger, what they all failed to realise was that swimming on that same course was a marine vessel and on board his vessel was a very dangerous prisoner…

* * *

_Scene Change_

_Somewhere in the East Blue Seas_

* * *

Baratie, the restaurant of the seas, home to most of the Grand Lines fine chef's making this restaurant one of the most visited in said sea. Everyone, pirates, bounty hunters, marines, civilians, would have heard of the famous 5 star restaurant and they would want to visit it at any cost just to have their tongue savour in their godly meals unfortunately for some, the restaurant management would accept only paying customers but there were few in said business who would help out a starving person for free.

One was the Owner and the other, was his apprentice, both who have felt the pain of starvation across the seas. Their food was well served because of this small fact and they always made sure to give the customers the satisfaction they deserved, though for some who would spit on their hospitality ungratefully, well let's just say that _they _got the punishment they deserved.

_Cut Scene_

Like any other day on the sea, today was a very busy day for the workers of the Baratie restaurant and like any other day, they couldn't be happier serving their customers. The sound of happy chattering, the chimes of wine glasses here and there; yes their business was blooming and they were proud of it.

The chef himself worked with a smile on his face as he closely observed the cooking of his happy subordinates and from what he saw, he could honestly conclude that he was proud of this restaurant. Though any further evaluation would need to be on hold because right now, nature called.

And she was an angry bitch.

_Scene Change_

_Just outside: Minutes Earlier_

After what felt like hours to some members of the Straw Hat pirates - the hungry ones - the sea vessel known to 93% of the east blue as Barite was now visible to their eyes. Some drooled in hunger while some others subtly oozed battle lust but all in all most of those on the stolen, and customized, marine vessel were finally glad that they had arrived.

But all that excitement left as soon as they spotted a marine vessel sail up right next to them, and the captain, he looked like he was on an on official date. The captain identified himself as Fullbody before expressing his displeasure at seeing the stolen and corrupted vessel; shortly after that he ordered the ship's destruction and following his commands, Cannons fired of and shot across the sky.

Fortunately for the ship, Luffy expanded into a balloon and bounced the shot back at marine vessel but unfortunately for Luffy, the shot didn't fly towards its target, instead it shot towards the restaurant they were sailing to and where it hit, well let's just say that Luffy would be lucky to get out of this in one piece, if he was planning to reach One Piece.

_Cut Scene: Minutes Later_

As anyone with a brain would have predicted, Luffy's actions got him in trouble with the restaurant's management, because of the extent of the damage he had caused. As the Straw Hats ship anchored in front of the restaurant, the owner of said establishment moved in to apprehend Luffy before some members of the Straw Hats decided that they would get something to eat, though as they walked in, the atmosphere they were greeted in was a very tense atmosphere.

"Is this a fight or something?"

Everyone, workers, customers and otherwise, stared in shock at the scene that greeted them because they couldn't believe what they saw: a worker – who was obviously ticked off – was holding the bloodied form of a marine officer – a paid customer who tried and failed sabotaging the restaurant – yeah, it went against everything the other customers knew about the code 'The customer's always right'.

It was also the scene two familiar brawlers and another chef (in blue) landed on and walked into respectively; a scene that greatly enraged the chef in blue.

"You're at it again eh, _Sanji_!?" the Chef in the blue uniform snarled, "Where do you get off threatening our customer like that? Isn't that a marine lieutenant?"

The Chef identified as 'Sanji' lazily tilted his head to face that of his enraged colleague. He drawled, "Gotta problem, you crappy cook?" He took a deep breath inhaling the smoke that seeped out of the end of his cigarette, "Please don't talk to me that way."

"A crappy cook like _you _has no right to call _me _crappy." The Chef in blue angrily snipped, as he came to a stop in front of Sanji. "To a restaurant, customers are _everything!_"

"Customer or not, it means nothing." Sanji retorted with a calm look on his face. But then looking at his prisoner, the calm was replaced with one of raging anger, "This guy not only ruined our dishes, he also _insulted _its chef!" he spat the cigarette at the injured marine officer's face as he paused in his report, before finally letting the face he was holding up slide off his hand and drop on the ground, following his ending statement. "That's why I thought I should teach him a lesson."

"What kind of restaurant is this?" Sanji and the Chef in blue's attention snapped to the mumbling marine, listening on as he continued to speak. "How does it even stay in business? I'll destroy it…"

"…You're precious restaurant, I'll destroy it – _GAHHHHHHH!_" Fullbody's angry declaration was drowned by his scream of pain agony that followed as his body was violently shocked by a bolt of yellow lightning.

_CRASH_

"You talk too much, you shitty marine."

As if shooting a bolt of lightning at a marine lieutenant was an everyday thing for him, Naruto casually walked into the restaurant – ignoring the looks of awe and fear he received - before taking a seat by a table meant for four people. Seeing this, the rest of the Straw Hats took this as their cue to enter the restaurant after Naruto did, while taking a seat by the table he selected and as they all settled down and waited for their menu to order, Sanji walked over with an impressed smirk on his face.

"Oi, that was some interesting ability you showed there." He said, "Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah, Lightning Type." Naruto answered with a shrug and a smirk on his own, already liking this chef, "Why did you ask?"

"Beats me." Sanji shrugged in response, as he placed a palm on the table belonging to the Straw Hats, "Tell me something though, why did you attack that marine lieutenant?"

At the question, Naruto closed his eyes in thought before he finally answered, "I guess the main reason was how he threatened the restaurant and in turn, the lives of those currently in it." He folded his arms behind his head and rocked his chair while he continued, "I don't like people like that, people that flaunt their power to the weak because they have no 'means' to defend themselves. It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth each time I see that sort of thing happening in front of me."

"So you did it for self-satisfaction?"

"In a way I guess, but why the interrogation? My friends and I are hungry and this _is _a restaurant right?"

Sanji smiled good naturedly before letting out a small laugh of his own, obviously liking his fellow blonde before his colleague, the Chef in blue, walked up and stood next to Sanji.

The express on his face was laughable and what sold it was what he said next, "Good afternoon you shitty customer, do you have any money?"

The self-prided sane civilians started to question the Chef in blue's sanity as he asked that, though just as Naruto was about to answer, the restaurant double door was forcefully opened and on the other side, stood a very panicked marine officer.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! Lieutenant Fullbody! Where are you Lieutenant Fullbody?!" Spotting his injured commander at one corner of the room, he rushed and helped him up. "Are you alright Lieutenant Fullbody? What happened? Who did this?"

"Shut up you idiot." Lieutenant Fullbody snapped, "Just help me out of this place. I have no plans in staying next to these monsters for any minute longer."

"Hai Lieutenant." The officer complied and followed through with his order, thankful that everybody made way for him to pass through. But then his vision was blocked by a silhouette that was leaning on the outside door, and as the officer clearly saw who it was, he froze in shock, something that annoyed Fullbody.

"Oi, why are we stopping? I didn't say you could take a break – _BOOM!_" Fullbody's words caught in his throat hearing the gunshot and as he shockingly looked up to the perpetrator, he paled in recognition. "…_You!_"

"Sorry for that slip," The shooter smoothly said with a drawl, "But a starving man, yeah he can do anything for food."

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, honestly, I was disappointed that only one of you guys decided to review my last chapter. It made me rethink about posting this particular chapter but then I thought about the fans I would disappoint should I do this and I decided that it wasn't worth the risk. So here I am two days later with a new chapter, hoping to all that is good and holly that this chapter would get a lot of reviews from you guys because honestly, it's the reviews that keep the story going.

* * *

**Nami's Ability: **Well she can teleport herself and anything she wants, but as she does that, she passes through a sort of dimensional gateway only she has access to – if she teleports herself. Her Pocket Dimension takes the shape of Obito's pocket dimension but her teleportation ability takes after Night Crawler from X-men. I believe that Nami, being who she is, would get a grip on her abilities so fast but like others with abilities, she would have to build up her energy. She can store items as big as a house into her dimension but the process of getting them in it, yeah that's exhausting for her. She could die if not trained.

* * *

**Usopp's departure: **I decided to give him a more valid and forceful reason to leave Syrup Village. The idea hasn't been done before so I decided to take a shot at it. Hope I'd get a good response in this particular topic.

* * *

**Naruto's Attack: **His reason for attacking Fullbody, well he has a valid reason to do so, however until further notice, the reason will not be carelessly posted on Fanfiction but just know that corrupt marines like Fullbody, Mezumi and some others that exist in the universe would feel his wrath should he ever come across them.

* * *

**BETA: **Jaykid1


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruit:** Keta Keta no Mi

**Type:** Paramecia

* * *

**Description:** Allows the user to fire laser beams from any part of their body at will.

* * *

**Usage:** The main advantage the fruit grants is the ability to kill an opponent by glaring, pointing or shouting at said opponent but those aren't the only advantages that come with it. Unlike most other fruits, this fruit gives the user eagle eye vision while increasing the users muscle mass, agility, reaction time, strength, speed and durability as it grants them its primary ability. Because of this, the fruit is one of the more desired fruits in the Grand Line Seas.

* * *

**User: **Currently unknown.

* * *

_…Previously…_

* * *

The self-prided, sane civilians started to question the Chef in blue's sanity as he asked that, though just as Naruto was about to answer, the restaurant double door was forcefully opened and on the other side, stood a very panicked marine officer.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! Lieutenant Fullbody! Where are you Lieutenant Fullbody?!" Spotting his injured commander at one corner of the room, he rushed and helped him up. "Are you alright Lieutenant Fullbody? What happened? Who did this?"

"Shut up you idiot." Lieutenant Fullbody snapped, "Just help me out of this place. I have no plans in staying next to these monsters for any minute longer."

"Hai Lieutenant." The officer complied and followed through with his order, thankful that everybody made way for him to pass through. But then his vision was blocked by a silhouette that was leaning on the outside door, and as the officer clearly saw who it was, he froze in shock, something that annoyed Fullbody.

"Oi, why are we stopping? I didn't say you could take a break – BOOM!" Fullbody's words caught in his throat hearing the gunshot and as he shockingly looked up to the perpetrator, he paled in recognition. "…You!"

"Sorry for that slip," The shooter smoothly said with a drawl, "But a starving man, yeah he can do anything for food."

* * *

_The things you have destroyed back there were priceless artifacts. Precious treasure whose importance cannot be measured... History may always be repeating itself, but humans cannot go back into the past... you wouldn't understand that, would you? ~ Niko Robin_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Enter, the Love Cook**

* * *

Same Day: Barite Restaurant

Inwardly relishing in the looks of fear he received from his audience after his rather dramatic and bloody display, the shooter sauntered into the restaurant – knocking Fullbody down - before he took a sit in one of the empty tables.

Noting this with a forced smile on his face from his corner in the room, the blue uniformed chef trotted his way all the way to the table the shooter picked and 'politely' asked, "Good afternoon you squid-faced bastard, do you have any money?"

This action shocked the already scared civilians in the restaurant and as much as they wanted to do something to stop it, their body was frozen from doing so; the best thing to do now was to hesitantly listen in and watch while the conversation continued…

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Isn't it service before payment?" The shooter tilted his head to the chef and asked, "What kind of service is this?"

_Straw Hat's Table_

"Oi, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to do anything about this one too? This guy seems dangerous and he looks like he could threaten the lives of everyone in the restaurant."

Naruto opened a single eye and looked at an expectant Usopp as he asked the question and behind him, Sanji was listening in on the conversation also wanting to know what his fellow blonde would do.

"Usopp, the man is starving, I can tell from his appearance. The only one he's threatening is himself if he doesn't have anything to eat soon." He closed his lone opened eye and leaned his chair back, "Try not to let it worry you some."

Sanji felt his respect for his fellow blonde grow at this point, and he was about to comment on the statement but then his word died in his throat as he heard wood crashing and looking to its source, he was able to pin together what happened, having seen his colleague hunched over the splintered body of starving shooter.

He said, "Sorry, it seems I'll be busy for a while." Before turned around and strolled away from the table belonging to the Straw Hats with a goal in mind as he of all people knew what it felt like to starve.

It's a shame he was unaware of the two sets of curious eyes that trailed after his departure…

_Cut Scene: Outside Barite_

Outside the restaurant of the sea, a door opened and out walked the chef in blue who was currently carrying the splintered body of the shooter over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With an annoyed grunt, he hefted the body off his shoulder and carelessly dropped it on the ground before he turned around and started walking back to the restaurant, with a smug smile on his face while humming a song he made himself.

"~_Customers are Gods_~"

Whether he was aware of what would happen to the body of the shooter or not, it didn't show on his face what he did care about was serving the customers with money, and from what it looked like, it seemed that their new customers had a lot of money.

Yeah, it felt good to be the king…

_Cut Scene: Luffy_

Not a few minutes later after the shooter was dropped outside the restaurant, the same door that the chef in blue went through opened once more, though instead of him coming through it was Sanji, and on his hand, was a plate of fried rice and shrimp.

He knelt in front of the shooter and dropped the plate beside him before standing up fully while he said, "Eat." Then he went to sit down and watch with a smile on his face as the starving shooter devoured the meal with gusto.

"I've never had such a delicious food before in my life," The shooter said between mouthfuls, before pausing to swallow. "I thought I was going to die, I thought it was all over for me…!"

"It's damn good right?" Sanji smirked, "Nothing can exactly top the feeling you get, after being deprived of food… for _so_ long."

It was true seeing as long ago in a different time, he was in a similar situation, but unlike the man sitting not far from he was, finding a food source for him, was a bit more difficult but eventually he did find one and what it was exactly? Well that's another tale for another time.

What he was unaware of though, was that someone above him watched his act of gratitude and was immensely impressed…

"Lucky, you got some food! You were almost about to die before HAHAHA!" It was Luffy, and he looked like a man on a mission, "Hey cook, join my crew will ya! Be the cook for my pirate ship!"

"…Huh?" Sanji had a blank expression on his face at the question. "Pirate Ship? If you're a pirate, why'd you try to fire a cannon ball at this restaurant?" From what he understood, pirates loved coming to this place and always left with their stomach full and smiles on their faces and because of that small fact, this place shouldn't have gotten any bad credibility so Luffy really had no reason to attack his restaurant.

Unless he was one of _those _pirates that were after his restaurants money, but then looking at him once more, closely observing how he looked he concluded that Luffy would be too ignorant and stupid to even consider robbing this place. He was so into his thoughts that he nearly missed what Luffy had said.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Luffy pouted childishly at the fact that he was ignored but he did as requested, "I _said_ that the cannon shot was an accident, the cannon ball that crashed through your roof went astray from my self-defence."

"Well in any case, you better not try anything funny to this restaurant, the owner of this place used to be a pirate."

Luffy was thrown into a loop at that information slip, "Really?!"

"This restaurant is like a treasure to that damn geezer," Sanji explained. "And the rest of the cook who come to work here come because of their admiration for his legend."

"Oh, he's _that _famous?"

"Yeah, it's because of that other pirates frequent this restaurant *exhale* I guess you could say, that there's never a quiet moment in this restaurant."

"Eh whatever," Luffy easily dismissed with a wave of his hand, "I'm not interested in that, instead, I want you to join my crew. Be my cook!"

"I'll have to refuse on that offer seeing as I have my own reasons to work here…"

"NO, I REFUSE!"

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal!"

Sanji sweat dropped. "You haven't even heard my reason."

Luffy frowned, "Fine then, what's your reason?"

"No need to tell you."

"BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME TO HEAR YOU OUT!"

"ALL I SAID WAS THAT YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS WHEN TALKING! DON'T MAKE ME CHOP YOU UP, YOU DAMN STRAWHAT WEARING SHIT-HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DARE INSULT MY STRAWHAT? I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

The shooter couldn't help but listen in on the conversation as the two spoke and he perked up when he heard some interesting things. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me… – WHAT/WHAT IS IT!?" The shooter raised an eyebrow at the response before laughing lightly. He introduced himself, "My name is Gin, and I'm a member of the Don Krieg Pirates." He paused a bit before looking at Luffy, "You said you're a pirate correct? What is your goal?"

"I'm going to find One Piece," Luffy grinned, "Which is why I'll go to the Grand Line!"

Three words Gin never wanted to be associated with again because of all the horrors it caused his crewmates, all the pain, all the suffering: The Grand Line. Hearing those three words just sent a shiver down his spine as it was one of the more terrible seas known to man, Gin knew that, which was why he was going to do a solid for his fellow pirate; but he needed to know something first.

"How many members do you have in your crew?"

"Counting him," Luffy thumbed to a startled Sanji, "Six."

Gin nodded in understanding knowing that six members _is_ somewhat acceptable and only by guessing, he could tell that the kid would get more members later on because of this strange feeling oozing off of the kid. He himself wouldn't mind joining if asked, knowing that he could be a guide of some sorts, but after remembering the horrors he decided to erase that thought from his mid, but that didn't stop him from giving Luffy some helpful advice.

"For now kid, avoid the Grand Line; gather your crew and have some experience in the sea." Gin warned, "There are other larger oceans out there and the Grand Line is only a smaller part of one of the bigger ones. You could lose your life if you choose to journey across that ocean but sailing across less intimidating seas, they're more preferable for someone like you."

"Do you know anything about the Grand Line, Gin-san?" Luffy asked.

"Nope," Gin lied, "I know nothing about it, nothing at all…"

Barite: Four Days Later

Four long days have passed since the crew arrived the Barite restaurant and nothing really interesting had happened within the time limit. The only thing that did happen between breaks was Nami's prolonged disappearance after the first day and each time she did make an appearance to the crew, she would look tired, something that bothered the more concerned members of the crew.

Naruto was one of these people.

Midday in the second day, he moved in to investigate what Nami was doing and when he did find out, his expression was shuffling between these three emotions: Surprise, Impressed and Worry.

He was surprised at Nami's sudden show of power, surprised that she had such a thing under her belt though from the looks of things he noticed that it was only recently she discovered her powers and the way she used it, her drive and skill, well that was what impressed him. What worried him however was how she was excreting herself as she looked like a woman on a mission and because of that, he offered to help her master her powers.

Nami was initially surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance before her surprise turned to rage at realising that she was being spied on. She violently expressed her rage and attacked Naruto, before she could stop herself, sending him into her pocket dimension and when she finally realised what she had done after calming down, who she had done it to, to say she was filled with worry and regret would be a _huge_ understatement.

After getting over her worry, it was a slightly less determined Nami that tried summoning Naruto from her pocket dimension and when he appeared, and after she made sure that every piece belonging to him was in place, Nami apologized profusely to Naruto who easily waved it off, but he did make a comment about having a weird experience when he was being transported.

After all that was thrown out of the window, Naruto told Nami of the reason he was here in the first place and once she heard it, Nami felt a butterflies fluttering in her stomach - the only visible reaction to show how flustered she was would be the blush on her face but Naruto, being dense when it came to women, paid no mind to it when he did notice it, he wondered if Nami was feeling sick, something that made said girl wonder if the blonde was as smart as she made him out to be – which was why she didn't hesitate as much as she should have when accepting his offer; it was only after Naruto left her that did she notice what she had done, and how small action would affect her plans.

It was something she really didn't need right now because of the emotional baggage she currently had on her _but _his assistance, as it turned out, really helped improve her ability – no matter how small it was – and she was glad that this little secret, was something in her arsenal she could use to bond with the blonde male that caught her eye.

Considering the other members of the Straw Hats, nothing really interesting happened for them, within the timeline it was something Usopp was somewhat glad for but Zoro, he was beginning to get frustrated, because he hadn't seen his target. And luckily for those around him, he knew how to keep his emotions in check which was why he wasn't currently snapping Usopp's neck.

"Luffy sure is taking his time." Usopp whined, "What is he doing? Shouldn't he have found a cook already?"

"It's not really my concern whether or not if Luffy finds a cook." Zoro grunted, "I'm here for other reasons."

This was something that was bothering Naruto since he heard Zoro's goal and if there was any time he needed to bring it out on the table, that time was now. "Hey Zoro, let me ask you something. Who do you think is the greatest swordsman currently sailing across the sea?"

"Hawkeye Mihawk." Zoro shrugged, "It's pretty obvious as his achievements are well known amongst swordsmen everywhere."

"Uh-huh." Naruto drawled, "Yeah, I'm not even going to comment on how wrong you are on that subject seeing as the title of the 'World's Greatest Swordsman' should belong to someone else entirely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro eyed Naruto, "Are you saying that there's someone out there that's better than he is?"

"Someone who could not interested in the title." Naruto answered, folding his arms behind his head and leaning his chair backwards, "I could say who but then that'll throw the entire mystery of it out of the table."

"Huh," Usopp exhaled, "Not that I don't believe you or not, but how can you know that this person is supposedly stronger than Hawkeye?"

Naruto shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out never. I can't believe I've already said so much."

Zoro looked once at Naruto before he shrugged and dismissed what the blonde said as rubbish before he closed his eyes. "Whatever; the only one I care about facing right now is Hawkeye anyways."

Nami sighed in frustration, finding no need to join in in this conversation as she rested her head on her fist. She had other things to worry about right now and this wasn't one of them. Earlier, she'd gazed at a picture of the man she hated and looking at it, she couldn't help but feel the need to worry about her home, how everyone was doing right now, how her sister was doing…

She wished she could teleport long distances however she knew that if she even attempted it right now, she would die out of exhaustion, it was something she didn't need right now, which is why she settled on another faster mode of transportation.

Glancing at Naruto as she thought this, Nami couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt about what she would soon do when the time called it, she still couldn't believe that she used him like she did…

_Flashback_

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you get this ship? And how did you managed to travel alone in the seas without any help manning the sails? Shouldn't that be difficult for a single man seeing how big this ship is?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at Nami's question before motioning for her to follow him. "Come on, let me show you something."

_Flashback End_

She was curious as to what exactly he was showing her, and when she did see it, she was confused. She wasn't a mechanic or a shipwright so she didn't understand how the engine he showed her worked, though when he did explain it to her, when he patiently showed her what does what, it was then her troubles about alternate modes transportations were answered.

What she needed right now was a distraction no matter how big or small it may be, and just as she was about thinking of a way to make one, something, or rather someone, caught her eye. "Luffy?"

"Luffy, where?" Usopp saw to where Nami pointed and sitting on the floor was indeed their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, "What's he doing just sitting on the floor over there with that blonde cook and the manager? Does this mean that he's already found a cook? Is that blonde one going to be our cook?"

"Shhh, they're about to say something."

_Cut Scene_

Unaware or uncaring of the audience he was unofficially entertaining, Sanji glared at the old man/head chef in front of him as he said, "Hey you damn Geezer, I'm the Assistant Head Chef of this place." That much was obvious, "So just what do you mean exactly by saying that I'm not needed!?"

The Old Man in question, Zeff, just grunted. "You cause too much trouble with the Guests, and if they happen to be female, you drool over them." He paused a bit as he leaned on the nearest wall he could find, "You couldn't even cook a meal to save your life; you're just unnecessary baggage..."

"…It'll be better for every one of us if you just _get the hell out of my shop_!"

Ignoring the stinging he felt as he heard what the old man uttered, Sanji planted both his palms in his pockets. He took an inhale of smoke before exhaling it as he thought about what next to say, and as a response formed, he looked at the Manager with a glare in his one visible eye while a smirk slowly formed on his face, "You're going to have to try better that if you want me to leave this place."

Zeff hummed in thought before all of a sudden, he slammed Sanji to the ground with an unexpectedly impressive amount of strength. He then lifted Sanji up by grabbing the blonde assistant manager's leg before he once more slammed the body on the table nearest to him, and as he let go of Sanji, he dusted his palms clean.

"Try not to hit your head on the way out."

Zeff walked away from Sanji as he said that, however while Sanji was down he wasn't out and currently, he was _really _upset.

Once more ignoring the looks he received from the audience his small play-by-play had gathered, Sanji stood up and dusted himself before glaring in anger and hurt at the Chef that turned his back at him. "YOU CAN TRY AND CHASE ME OUT ALL YOU WANT! BUT I WILL _CONTINUE _TO WORK HERE! AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING _YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND! YOU HEAR!?"

But he was ignored by the Chef he saw as a father and a mentor. This action frustrated Sanji to no ends, and just as he was about to storm out of the room with an angry huff, Luffy spoke up beside him.

He said, "Well looks like he gave you permission! Now you can join my crew!"

Sanji however wasn't having none of that as he snapped, "AS IF!" he took a deep breath before calming himself down, but unfortunately it didn't work which is why he realised that he needed a distraction to calm him down properly and as luck would have it, he spotted one in the clearly flustered, hot, and bothered female sitting on the table with those three ugly men that were not him.

_'Oh such an amazing beauty having forced to an unwanted life: hanging around those three brutes. How awful.' _

He smoothened himself and before said female knew it, Sanji was all over her like a bee and a flower.

"Forgive me for causing such a ruckus just now, as an apology, please enjoy this fruit Macedonia." He magically presented a fine array of fruit salad in front of her and by her side, he poured a glass of wine and from the vibes he received, he knew that the woman loved his service, something that made his inner perversion swoon.

"Oh thank you so much, you're so nice!"

"Oh it's nothing~"

"Oi what about us? This is Gender discrimination! I'll Sue!"

"I already gave you some tea, you could say a word of thanks for that you crazy punk." Sanji snipped at Usopp who had angrily gotten into the cooks face.

"You wanna start something _punk_?"

"Bring it you long nosed bastard, I'm ready for anything."

"You asked for it," Usopp snarled, clenching both his fists as he prepared for the fight; until he suddenly ordered. "Get him Zoro!"

"Get him yourself." Zoro dismissed and Usopp, he had a huge sweat drop at the back of his head for the betrayal of one of his men…

"OI NARUTO –

"You're on your own bro."

And in response, Usopp just sulked in one corner with a depressed cloud over his head. Sanji was about to form a smirk of victory but then a sudden feminine voice called out to him in distress.

"Cook-kun~"

"HAI MADMOISELLE?"

"The food here is just a tad bit expensive," Nami pouted cutely while putting on her best damsel in distress look that was sure to make any guy swoon, "Can you do something about it~"

"I don't need to do anything about it because your meal is free~"

"Thank you so much!" Nami expressed her gratitude by hugging Sanji and making sure to press her two very large D-cup breasts on his chest, and when it got the planned reaction out of him, Nami internally grinned.

Boy was she good!

It wasn't until a few moments after Sanji had left with a dazed look on his face that Zoro couldn't help but blankly point to Nami, "You're a real witch you know?"

And Nami, she just giggled cutely as he said that while thinking to herself what good her beauty was if she really didn't know how to use it to get what she wanted because after all, it was what helped her get this far and honestly, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

2 days Later: Barite Restaurant

The two days following the incident between the Chef's at the Barite Restaurant were peaceful, and those around and inside said establishment welcomed the atmosphere. For the Chef's preparing meals for their customers, the atmosphere helped them focus on preparing only the best meals that would bring them money to help improve their lives and for the customers themselves, well who wouldn't want to have a relaxing atmosphere when eating a fancy meal?

For the Straw Hat pirates and their guests, well they could say that the two days following the events were boring for them as the only thing they had to focus on was improving their skills in their own time: For Zoro, he was focused on his weight training in anticipation of his fight with Mihawk in the near future, the training regimen he used focused on his swings. For Usopp, no one knew what he was doing because he disappeared into his room for long periods of time, and each time he came out he was tired and sweaty making some really wonder what he did in there. For Nami, she and Naruto were focusing on her teleportation powers; how fast she could travel and if she could make that distance in one piece, though because of the limited space in the ship and the limited distance, they didn't get to focus on that for long. And for Luffy, well unlike others he didn't train his skill or get to plan on how he would journey into the Grand Line because his work at the Barite restaurant was keeping him busy and it was starting to get irritating.

It made him wish that there was something out there that could get him out of this mess, luckily for him, his wish was about to come true because currently making its way towards the restaurant was a ship much larger and scarier than the Barite itself.

_Cut Scene_

The sound of glass shattering in the background was drowned out by the panicked voices in the restaurant as a customer spotted the flag on a ship belonging to one of the worst pirates to ever set sail in the East Blue Sea: A Skull and Cross bone design with the added addition of an hour glass on each side of Skull, a mark that drives fear into the hearts of many that have heard about the terror of the sea…

"There's no doubt about it! That's Don Krieg's flag!"

"Why is he here?!"

Don Krieg, the name that sent shivers down the spines of many living in all the Blue Seas, a name known to be the reason as to the downfall of several marine bases that were formerly stationed around those seas, a name known to have crossed the Grand Line and back, a name associated with numerous pirate fleets…

Yeah, now you get why the very sight of this one ship scared everyone on board the Barite shitless; but the one question that was running through everyone's mind was this.

_Why was he here?_

The ones that might know the answer? Yeah, they were panicking as well. Especially that one Chef who decided to entertain his customers with his unnecessary 'heroics' of beating up starving a man who could not even defend himself.

What a dick.

"Look what you did Patty! They actually came here, so are you going to chase them off Mr. Tough Guy?!"

Because beating up a starving person makes you _sooo_ strong.

"It can't be! The Fleet admiral who had over 5000 thousand pirates… is he coming over here to avenge one of his underlings?" Where was that brain when you decided that it would be best to beat up the second-in-command of a man who happened to have an awesome power behind him?

"Well better believe it!" Somewhere nearby, Naruto twitched. "His ship is coming this way right now!"

This scene of panic and similar scenes following this, played in every corner of Barite which all died down when the familiar squeak of the door was heard. And standing in the pathway of the opened doors was the silhouette of the evil pirate in question, and when he took a step forward, everyone stared in shock.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Unlike the other fruits I listed earlier in the story, this fruit will play a huge role in this series because it's going to be a fruit that I could give a very important character who would know how to utilize it perfectly as the fruit is designed specifically for him. When or where he'd get the fruit is unknown as I haven't decided yet but rest assured, this mysterious important character will get this very powerful fruit, and in turn, he'd be one of the more powerful people in the series, especially if he activates his Obeservation Haki.

* * *

That's all I have to say right now other than this small message. Please review as it's your reviews that give me the confidence to write the story. The more critic reviews I receive, the sooner you guys would get your chapter updates and reviews like Update please or Good chapter isn't really a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Warning: THERE WILL BE LIME IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Conomi Island**

* * *

Naruto appeared on the deck of the ship in a flash of lightning. Almost immediately he spotted Nami at the bow of the ship. He could tell by her posture that she was having regrets about her recent decision and for that, his eyes softened for the briefest of moments; before his anger flared up again.

Nami was at war within her own mind. She hated that she was betraying Naruto like this but she had no choice. She had a duty to her home and Naruto was a distraction: She was on a mission and falling in love was not part of it. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the crack of thunder that echoed at someone's arrival however hearing the cleared throat was what caused her to whip around, and almost instantly she was frozen in fear at what she gazed at.

Before her stood the very person she was thinking of and from the look he gave her Naruto, he wasn't happy. The warm blue eyes she was falling in love with, those slit blue eyes she could just gaze at for long hours, they were now frozen over in cold fury and unsurprisingly, it was aimed at her. She knew if he wanted, he could kill her before she took her next breath. Nami was so afraid that she didn't even realize her legs were shaking. "N...Naruto..." She muttered out.

Naruto himself knew he was scaring her, but at the moment he couldn't very much bring himself to care about that as he said, "Nami, now's one of those times you need to be VERY clear about what you have to say." Nami's body shook even more at the coldness of his voice. "What... the hell... is going on?"

Nami could tell by the way his voice sounded, coupled by sky darkening with clouds, Naruto wasn't messing around and because of that, Nami reluctantly told Naruto all she knew about Arlong: About how he came to her island 10 years ago and enslaved the people who she had come to love, about how he had killed her mother – here Nami lifted her left sleeve and showed Naruto her Arlong pirate tattoo - She told him how she joined his crew not long after that to save her village about how she needed 100,000,000 Berri to buy her home and by the time she finished, Nami had tears pouring down her face.

Meanwhile, during her entire explanation and recollection, Naruto's face had remained blank and his eyes were shadowed by his hair and as she finished, he looked up to meet her eyes and meeting them, anger flooded his system: anger at who made her cry like this because to Naruto, Nami, believe it or not, had become one of the more important people in his life.

It was why her sudden betrayal really stung him.

As Naruto approached Nami, who flinched back in fear a bit when she saw his approach, he stopped to examine her and he had to say, he was disappointed that she was afraid of him: disappointed that he was the one that caused this fear to form in the first place because of his anger. So when he was close enough, he pulled Nami into a tight embrace and Nami, well she had frozen in confusion. Naruto took this chance to softly whisper an apology in a tone filled with regret, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

And for Nami, she couldn't take it. She had betrayed him without a second thought and yet he still showed her such kindness: For him to still care, for him to forgive her so easily, it meant a lot for her and it also meant that there was still… a chance. With that in mind, Nami felt no reason to hesitate any longer as she latched onto him like a lifeline and cried out 10 years of anger, rage and frustration all of which was aimed, at Arlong; and after a while, when she had calmed down enough, her eyes widened as Naruto asked the question that Nami knew would forever change her life. "Do you want me to kill him for you?"

_Scene Change_

_Location: Cocoyashi Village, Conomi Island_

_Time Elapsed: 1 hour_

After what felt like hours following Naruto's offer, the commandeered marine ship had finally arrived Nami's home village and when it docked, both on board landed on the shore to resume their journey to the village itself.

For Nami, she had a brief lapse of nostalgia before it was squashed by the image of a cackling Arlong shooting the one person she had cared about most in front of her. That sense of nostalgia had morphed into one of anger before her face finally settled to neutrality as she walked on the earthy pathway leading to her village gates; and as for her outfit, well as opposed to what she was wearing not too long ago, she wore a form fitting, green and black poker dotted blouse on the upper part of her body, while from her hips down, she wore a pair of blue female spats that fit on like a second skin: the outfit really brought out her womanly curves that she wasn't ashamed to show.

For Naruto, he felt a sense of pity oozing off of him as he was walking behind Nami while keeping an even pace. From first glance, based on what he'd seen so far, the village on its own looked beautiful, so serine, so peaceful, and that was only outside the gates. He wondered how it looked on the inside: whether it was just as beautiful as it was on the outside, and whether it was just as peaceful. It was with this the pity came because having a village this beautiful to live under tyranny that could have destroyed it, forget pity in fact, because what he felt now, as opposed to before, was disgust and small anger aimed at the tyrant that decided to destroy Nami's life because in his mind, Arlong's forceful takeover left a very disgusting and sour taste because of the similarities it had with that of his past back at Konoha, a past that made his anger rise as he recollected certain aspects while looking at the sign 'Arlong Park', however that rage was quenched at the sound of footsteps rushing towards both him and Nami.

"Get out of my way so that I can kill Arlong! If you don't get away, I'll kill you too!"

It was a small boy that looked no older than 6 years and on his hand, was a short sword. Though what surprised him more than the boy's declaration, was the way Nami smacked the child to the ground, something that was uncalled for.

She said, "Someone as important as Arlong doesn't have time to deal with small fries like you," before reaching into her backpack, that she carried along with her, and pulling out a wad of cash. She tossed the cash at the boy before swiftly turning away from his crying face and as she started to walk away, she gave the boy some parting words. "Use that to take care of yourself _kid_, and don't let me catch you near the park ever again."

After watching the kid for a few minutes as he picked himself, Naruto turned to look for Nami, only to see that her figure had disappeared meaning that she had walked into the unknown facility. He resumed his pace as he started walking to reach her however, his face blanched as soon as he spotted some weird things by the time he walked through the gates.

No, not things, Shark no, more like Fish people.

Fish people that look like they want to kill him, rise him from the dead, and kill him again. Why hadn't Nami mentioned what Arlong looked like? And speaking of Nami, just where _was_ she?

"Ah Nami, you're back. It's been such a long time…"

Oh, there she was, standing in front of one of the fish people; and from his posture and confidence, and the way he carried himself, he looked like he was the boss of all these mermen (?)

He didn't know what to call them.

"…And you brought a guest."

But he could feel Nami's ire pouring off of her as Naruto's gaze, met that of what he assumed to be the leader and inwardly, he was starting to get angry at the thought that this person might be Arlong.

"I was a bit lonely this time and I was impressed with the skills this one possessed so I said, 'Why not?'"

Naruto sharply turned at Nami and gazed blankly at her as she said this, before he smirked mischievously inside his mind as a small plan formed, _'So that's the way it is huh?' _

He pouted, "Nami-chan, I'm shocked! Here I thought you were simply _awed_ with my skills in the bedroom that one time; to think that, that I would get such a _low_ rating!" he held his chest in mock pain, "I feel show ashamed to know that I was such a _tool_."

Nami sputtered and blushed in embarrassment at this; however one of the mermen beside the one Naruto assumed to be leader stepped up and spoke with a frown on his face. "We are not interested in the mating habits of disgusting humans." He spat out before his sharp gaze narrowed to Nami, "What we are interested is why you let a _human_ walk into Arlong Park?" the word human was stressed out.

He looked like a typical martial artist with dark blue Gi and a black belt and his hair is tied into a straight ponytail, but Naruto wasn't interested in that, what caught his attention was the amount of disgust at the word human, which was why he asked, "If you hate humans so much, then why are you employing one right now?" he ignored Nami's disappointed look that followed.

"Arlong-san, why are we letting this human live *chew* he just disrespected you *chew* with that question."

The one fish-man identified as Arlong tsked while looking at the human in question with observant eyes. "Because for Nami to show interest in this human, for her not to betray him like the others, it means that he's got some potential." He then looked at the one that spoke, "I have decided, Chew, that this human will protect Nami from now on. That means that none of you are to attack him without any provocation."

Around him, Naruto could sense disappointment from the fish men, and looking at Nami, he could see relief on her face before that look of relief tuned into one of neutrality as she spoke.

"I thank you for the protection offer Arlong, but as you may or may not know, I'm tired from a very long journey."

Arlong nodded in understanding before smirking and leaning back on his chair. "Be sure to have some rest Nami-chan, because as you return, we're going to have a celebration in your honor!" as he said this, the pool connected to the sea that was built in the park vibrated before a short army of more of fish men rose out in excitement as they were all cheering for Nami and her return.

Naruto was trying so hard, so very hard, not to walk up to this monster and snap his neck before grabbing Nami and dragging her out of here with the intent of never returning, but the one thing that restrained him, the one thing that stopped him from doing just that, was the small agreement he had with the female in question; and right now he was regretting ever agreeing to that because he couldn't stand being in the presence of this monster: the one that made Nami cry, the one that made her a slave to his whims, the one that killed Nami's mother...

_'Naruto, once we land on Cocoyashi, just follow my lead. I don't want you to face Arlong, not just yet.'_

He silently clenched his fists, and he was glad that nobody had noticed his brief episode but what Naruto didn't know, was that above him, the skies started to react to his near visible anger, but unlike him, there were those that noticed this small change in the weather, and luckily for him, that person realized just exactly what was happening.

"Thank you Arlong-san, but I don't really need the celebration." Nami walked to Naruto and grabbed his wrist immediately snapping his gaze to him, and seeing her warning look, he decidedly calmed down.

Unlike most of those around him, Arlong noticed the change in weather as soon as Nami touched the male human and noting this as an interesting detail to think about, he chose not to say anything about it. Instead he nodded to her dismissal and waved her off the park with a shake of his wrist.

After they were both gone, Arlong motioned for the one that commented on how disgusted he was with human breeding rituals to come forward and as he did, he fell on one knee, something that pleased him internally because of the respect he was shown. But now wasn't the time to think about that. "Kuroobi, something interesting has caught my attention: it is something that requires more study and because of that, I require your assistance…"

_Scene Change: With Naruto and Nami_

After Naruto and Nami had reached a safe distance away from Arlong and his men, Nami grabbed Naruto's shoulder and disappeared leaving behind a purple cloud of smoke. And where appeared after looked like a small living room, a place where the two could talk freely. Knowing this, Nami let go of the ruffled Naruto before she turned around and gave him a loud smack to the back of his head in her anger while sending him crashing into a wall.

_*SMACK* *CRASH*_

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot and getting angry! What were you thinking, you could have blown our cover!"

Getting up and sitting down on the nearest furniture he could find, a bed, Naruto nursed his growing bump with a wince each time he touched it while Nami just sighed.

He said, "Sorry Nami-chan, I just couldn't help it, when I saw Arlong, when I heard him speak. I was about to unleash all my years of frustration and anger, had you not stopped me like that. I didn't want to see you angry Nami-chan, me being angry isn't really good for anyone."

Nami felt like she understood where he was coming from, having had that theory before, but she needed to confirm it before doing anything. "Is it because of the weather?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "You see, I ate a Storm type fruit that gives me control over the weather and elements that make up the weather. I use lightning all the time because I like the power behind it."

"So what I saw back there, if I hadn't stopped it…"

"Yeah, things would have gotten pretty bad." Naruto chuckled dryly, "But at least you have your ability to get you to a safe distance."

Nami blew out a raspberry in exasperation before moving to sit down next to the blond male who was quietly observing the room they were in while he was sitting on her bed.

"So this is…"

"My house." Nami answered, "You're in my room, the room I used to live in when I was younger."

Naruto nodded in understanding before noticing something, "And that girl in the picture with you, she your sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Nojiko."

"She's pretty cute, just like you Nami-chan."

Nami blushed at the compliment before slapping his shoulder playfully, "I still haven't gotten over what you said back there. What exactly were you thinking saying that?"

"I don't know, I guess it was an on the moment thing?" Naruto shrugged, "Why? Wish it was a reality?" he teased and laughed lightly as Nami blushed.

"Shut up." Nami stuttered out before clearing her throat, "I'm supposed to do the teasing here, not you."

"Oh please, you may have managed to tease that pervert of a Chef back at the restaurant Nami-chan, but if you think your seduction would work on me, then you seriously don't know me at all."

And suddenly the look in Nami's eye's changed, something Naruto didn't have a chance to get a good look at them as Nami was suddenly straddling his lap.

"So my normal methods don't work do they?" She said as she threaded her fingers through Naruto's hair while said man found his head going to her hips. "Then I guess I'll have to try a different method on you." Her tone was sultry and seductive that much Naruto knew, as she had tentatively placed her lips on Naruto's.

He didn't waste time when kissed her back almost instantly.

The kiss started of slow and sweet before it suddenly became hot and heavy for both soon to be lovers before Nami noted Naruto's tongue felt strange, almost like it had ridges.

Before long their hands started to travel: Nami's went from his hair to rub up and down his chest while Naruto's moved from her hips and went ass and kneaded it, eliciting a moan from the orange haired woman in his lap. If either were paying attention, they'd notice that the clouds were disappearing and the sun was shining a bit brighter.

When Nami started softly tugging at his shirt moments later, they broke apart so she could pull it off him. After this was done, Nami pushed him softly so that his back was flat on the bed before she leaned down and recaptured his lips while Naruto's hands, meanwhile, went from her ass to traveling under Nami's shirt.

Nami, wanting to feel more contact, sat up and pulled off her shirt, exposing her girls to the world and to the eyes of her lover, and Naruto, he got an eye full of Nami's assets before he sat up and took one of them in his mouth and kneaded the other with one of his hands while the other went back to grope her ass.

As he had begun his ministrations, Nami had been letting out rather load moans as she gripped the back of Naruto's head with one hand while leaving marks on his back with the other. The marks sparked a bit before healing and feeling the sparks on his back, Naruto suddenly got a devious idea.

Switching breasts, the new hand that was heading to Nami's ass had a small arc of lightning sparking on them and as soon as it made contact, Nami really started hollering as she began grinding her body into the large bulge that had been poking her core. Before long, Nami felt a coil churning in her before suddenly it snapped and she creamed her panties.

Naruto felt her tense up and immediately had some smug satisfaction knowing he got her to cum so soon; and when she began to go lax, Naruto quickly flipped her over so she was on her back before he stood up to examine her.

Nami's breathing was labored as she tried to catch her breath, that much was obvious, however when looked down, he noticed a wet spot now staining her pants: the smell of her sweet nectar was really intoxicating.

Nami open her eyes and blushed when she saw Naruto's intense gaze. "Do you trust me?" He asked and Nami nodded without a second thought.

Smirking, Naruto bent down to Nami's pants and hooked his fingers along the waist and her panties, and as she felt it, Nami lifted her hips, allowing him to easily pull them off of her waist meaning other than her sandals Nami was completely naked.

"Hold still..." Naruto murmured as he knelt between her legs and placed her knee's underside over his shoulders. "If you enjoyed the first part, you'll love this." He smirked before diving into Nami's flower; as soon as she felt his tongue on her folds Nami grabbed her bed sheets tightly as she let out a loud wail that got louder when Naruto closed his mouth around her nub.

If they weren't so caught up with what they were doing, they would have heard the opening and closing of the front door.

Naruto had added his fingers to the mix as he was pumping them in and out of Nami's core as he swirled his tongue, which had a bit of lightning coursing through it, around her nub and Nami? She had grabbed a hand full of his hair and was doing her damnedest to rip out a chunk as wailed: Naruto winced slightly while doubling his efforts to get her to cum again because he _really_ wanted to taste her.

He didn't have to wait much longer as Nami arched her back and tensed up, before with a loud cry, she came, and this time, it was harder than the first and as for Naruto, he hungrily sucked everything up as it came.

Finally, Nami calmed down and went slack, but hadn't let go of Naruto though when she came to, she pulled Naruto to her and attached her lips to his, tasting herself on his tongue and wrapping her legs around him as if to never let him go.

Before more could happen, both could hear someone clear their throat. And slowly, almost robotically, they turned their heads at the same time to the bedroom door and saw Nami's sister Nojiko with a huge blush on her face as well as a giant smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nami did the only thing she could in this situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOJIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nojiko's smirk was still on her face as she giggled slightly at the reactions she got from her intrusion before she turned around and opened the front door to the house, "I'll let you two get dressed."

_Scene change_

After she and Naruto had dressed up, Nami, with an embarrassed expression, introduced Naruto and Nojiko to each other before stating that she needed to be somewhere else so as not to 'arouse' any suspicion.

What she didn't know was that Nojiko knew she was hurriedly rushing away from the eventual teasing before Nojiko herself turned to face a blushing Naruto who could use a really cold shower after not being able to get his rocks off.

Nojiko, after getting out a few teasing remarks, finally calmed down enough to have a serious talk with Naruto, trying to find out his intentions with her sister: who he was and what he does, or did, for a living. And when she did find out more and more of her sister's friend, she had to say, she was slightly impressed.

"I have to say, Nami-chan has some interesting friends." She commented, "But did she tell you about her life before you two met?"

"Yeah, and with what I've found out, I have to say, I'm not impressed." Naruto replied with a frown on his face, "What happened to the marines? Why haven't they help you guys out of this mess yet?"

"Oh there's a marine unit around this part," Nojiko said with a scoff on her face, "He's just enjoying Arlong's donation to his _fine _work." She spat out the word fine, "Gosa village _really _benefited from that."

Naruto's mood was sullen as he heard about the marine's exploit, however, his ears perked up at what Nojiko just said, "Gosa Village?"

…

"What the…"

What he saw in front of him, the horror, the ruins, the desolation… _this _was Gosa Village?

Oh, that's it, he couldn't take it any longer! Arlong is going to pay for the people he killed with his life and this time, not even his promise to Nami will be able to hold him back, because for far too long, the fish man terrorised this village, terrorised many people: killed them, tortured them, enslaved them, but this has gone on enough.

Arlong will _die _before the end of the day and _that_ was a promise because if there was one glaring reality most people knew about Naruto Namikaze, it was the fact that he _never _goes back on promises.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A shorter chapter compared to most of the others, but it had what I wanted written down and for most of that, I'll have to thank **Jaykid1**, he was the one that wrote the lime scene and he of course helped with others, so please don't hesitate in reading any of his stories.

**Barite: **The Barite ark was officially over the moment Naruto left for his ship because everything that happened, followed canon. I didn't see reason to write that.

**Naruto's Fruit: **No, it's not the Storm Storm Fruit that he ate, it was a different fruit that grants the user the ability to control the storm. For Naruto, his control over the storm is one of the more powerful ones because of how his emotions affect it.

The reason to that would also be explained later.

**Reviews: **Please, I would like to hear creative reviews, they help me improve my work on this chapter and because the reviews hadn't exactly been flowing for the past three chapters, I'm thinking that people aren't really that interested in this story. Please review, it's that which kelps me going.

Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Past Revealed**

If one were to look currently at the skies of Cocoyashi Village, as Naruto stormed his way through the village's narrow path, they would notice a violent storm about to take place because of the sudden formation of the cloud and winds and obviously they would note, that it was a contrast to the clear and sunny sky they had not long ago.

There were some that would be able to trace the source of the anomaly however, those that weren't able to, they were left confused and whether Naruto knew that or not, he didn't show to visibly care. What he did care about was the death of Arlong because seeing Gosa as it was – it's ruins – it reminded him… it reminded him of an event that happened long ago in his childish years.

Konoha, while his years there weren't as joyful as any other child's, was still his home despite any disagreement the villagers might have had with him. He remembered being picked on, being physically abused and tortured and he remembered that then, the one thing that kept him alive was the thought of seeing _her _smiling face later and he was glad that none of his antagonizes – thankfully – realised that. But then _it _happened, that one event that increased his usual beatings, the one thing that lead to the destruction of his home…

…The activation of his Haki…

Preceding that, he remembered it clearly, how upset, how depressed he was, at the sight of his only friend's dead body, the mocking that followed, the taunting, the jeering, the accusations, the confidence that his usual mob showed; he remembered how he had had enough of their interference and needed the strength to overpower them, how an invisible pulse of energy knocked out everything within its growing radius, how the power overwhelmed him afterwards, how the village's disdain for him reduced but how their fear increased: the same fear that lead to the marine's invasion of his home, their demands, the refusal to their demands, the destruction that followed in retaliation to their refusal…

…He remembered how angry he was…

Shaking his head out of his recollection as he found himself standing in front of the gates leading to Arlong, Naruto bent his shoulders backwards as he raised his arms to his chest before he slowly placed both his palms on the gate while closing his eyes as he concentrated on drawing the water from the atmosphere around him.

He was going to blast the doors apart.

Whether he was aware or unaware of the crowd whispering behind him, he didn't show but the clouds above him did respond to his thoughts and emotions and right now, he was feeling _angry!_

* * *

_Cut Scene: Minutes earlier_

* * *

Arlong sat on his throne like a king with a bored posture and in front of him, Kuroobi was on his knees reporting what he'd observed so far, and as he listened, Arlong had a frown on his face.

"This is disturbing indeed." Arlong hummed, "That you weren't able to find out much apart from the fact that he's able to disappear at will."

"I apologize for the disappointing news Arlong-san," Kuroobi stated, "I wasn't able to figure out where the two would appear moments later so I decided that reporting to you on my findings is more important right now until I found Nami-san and that _human_ at least."

"You have done well Kuroobi," Arlong said, "Now rise, it appears we have a visitor."

Following the fish man's rise from his knee, the gates to his park opened inwards and in walked three marines, in triangle formation. And of course in the climax of the triangle, was what looked like the leader of the small force: his outfit had a distinctive appearance, like most commanding marine officers of the world government had.

His took the appearance of the rat, something that spoke highly of his character if that smirk on his face was any indication…

It was why Arlong chose to work with him.

"Good afternoon Arlong-san, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Arlong smirked before he gave a throaty chuckle, "Nezumi-san, it's always a pleasure to see you," he eyed the marine admiral, "Even though you _are _hear earlier this month."

"What's the matter Arlong-san, getting tired of my visiting already?" Nezumi asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Of course not my friend!" Arlong smiled, "You're always welcome here. Amongst all the other lowly humans, you are one of the few that I find myself liking!"

"It's good to hear that my friend," Nezumi forced a smile on his face stating that, "But you know I must not remain here for so long without a really good reason to."

Arlong nodded in understanding, "Of course, the pesky law your human government seems to have." He reached into his shirt and grabbed something before pulling it out and dropping it on the table. "Here, this month's pay. Take it."

Nezumi smile/smirk, this time, was genuine as he saw the wad of Berri bills sitting on the table in front of him while he reached for it, "As always, thank you very much*chuckle* you sure do know how to get by in this world."

"SHAHAHAHAHA! What are you being so reserved for!? As they say, money makes the world go round!" Arlong cackled before relaxing, "Money's good! There's nothing more reliable than money! Ain't that right?"

"Certainly."

"Like I said earlier, I despise humans, but men and women like you who know how to get around, who knows how this world works, you guys are a different matter."

Nezumi smiled good heartedly, "Good to see you're happy Arlong-san." He then got up from the chair he was presented with not too long ago and said, "But like I said, I really should get going. It'd be bad if I get found out because of where I docked my ship today."

Arlong chucked, "You're always in a hurry Nezumi," He spread his arms apart, "You should stay a while and drink with me every now and then, live a little!"

"No it's fine," Nezumi dismissed Arlong with a wave – much to the anger of some human – as he walked away, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Arlong nodded before shouting out, "Hey! The captain's on his way out! Escort him out of this ship!"

At Arlong's call, the pool vibrated a bit before it exploded outwards and much to Nezumi well hidden disgust, an anthropomorphic Octopus with six arms stood on the park ground with a large, empty pot that looked like it could fit at least three slim human beings.

He thumbed to the pot with one of his fingered tentacles and grunted, "Get on the Octopus pot and I'll give you guys a lift."

"Yes, thank you." Nezumi's voice came out strained but he managed to hide it well as he and his men climbed the pot.

The Octopus nodded, "You're welcome." Before he dove into the pool just as the three human men settled down comfortably, "Please enjoy your ride!"

_"Men these fish-men give me the creeps,' _Nezumi thought with a frown on his face as he and his men started to depart from Arlong Park, _'But then they do know how to pay up with the right stuff.'_

Arlong's smirk slowly disappeared as Nezumi's figure vanished, "He's lucky I'm even able to tolerate his presence." However just as he got up from his throne, he noticed above him as the sky turned black and as the wind picked up, his curiosity increased. "What's up with the weather today? Is it that human that's causing it?"

"Highly unlikely Arlong-sama," Kuroobi stated as he was chewing an apple that he grabbed when his lord and that other _human_ were conversing, "For a human to have control over the weather like that."

"Then why is the weather acting up so suddenly?" Arlong frowned in thought, "This never actually happened before, so then why now?"

His question was answered when the two gate doors leading into his park blasted inwards. It was being pushed by a torrent/wave of water that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What is going on!?" Arlong demanded, "The meaning of this?!" He stood up abruptly from his throne and looked at where the doors used to be and he frowned at seeing who stood there with his arms stretched and his palms wet. "_You_!"

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair as his back was hunched forward and they still were as he started walking towards the fish-men whose numbers had increased since the commotion.

"You know, on behalf of Nami, I was going to be patient," Naruto coolly said, "I was going to wait a bit before I decided to kill you."

Hearing this, the most of the fish-men gathered around laughed at the hilarity of what the blonde male uttered but there were those that frowned and Arlong was one of them because clearly, he didn't like the disrespect.

"Oh, and what changed human?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "What made you decide to 'Kill me' as you put it?"

"Remember Gosa Village?"

* * *

**_VERSUS_**

* * *

A crack of thunder echoed above them as the sentence was uttered as rain started to pour out of the clouds…

Hearing the familiar word made Arlong pause, before he repeated, "Gosa Village?" Another crack of thunder echoed at that but Arlong paid no mind to it as he started to cackle, "Yeah I remember it: I remembered that they thought they could face me and win, thinking that their pathetic human bodies had the strength to take on the superior power of the Fish-Men! What they failed to realise was that they'd immediately signed their death warrant at the moment they planned to face me." He cackled some more before his face turned serious, "Just like you are now, you stupid human."

Around them, after Arlong had finished his declaration and just as Naruto stopped walking, the wind blew wildly once more before settling down as the heavy rain continued to pour, because of that, you almost couldn't hear the next words uttered by Naruto who was still _clearly _upset for his own reasons.

"I see."

**_Naruto Namikaze vs Fish-Men Pirates_**

With a swipe of his hand, the wind picked up and those standing in front of him, blocking his advance, were tossed aside like a piece of paper, much to the surprise of Arlong and his top soldiers.

"What's this now *chew*" Chew muttered, "Did he eat a Devil Fruit?"

"He could be one of those Devil Children," Another one responded with a confused frown, "It's difficult to know which he represents, at first glance."

"It does not matter whether he's a Devil Fruit user or a Devil Child." Kuroobi said with a stern look, "What does matter is the small issue of him thinking to be stronger than us, him thinking he could face us and win."

Arlong just frowned as he observed the human male in front of him. "So I was right, you can control the weather just by a mere thought." He smirked, "Nami sure knows how to spot talent if this were the case."

Naruto ignored what Arlong said as he continued his walk, but like before, he was stopped. However this time, he was stopped by the martial artist who had wanted to kill him earlier just for being a human to step foot into this place.

"Human, move one step further, and I promise you that will be the last step you take."

Naruto, with a stern look on his face, looked to meet the stern eyes of the martial artist fish-man who stood in his way and instead of answering, he just looked ahead and continued his journey towards Arlong, brushing passed an angry fish-man who couldn't believe the nerve of the human male.

Kuroobi reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder before easily throwing the blond over him with his strength and he glared as he heard the crash that followed when Naruto's body hit the wall behind him.

"I warned you human." Kuroobi started as he was taking the horse stance before he grunted silently as he closed his eyes. Then they both snapped open as he yelled, "**Karakusagawara Seiken!**"

Hearing the large boom that followed after the attack's declaration brought a satisfied look to the otherwise stern face of Kuroobi, however that disappeared and turned to one of shock as he heard footsteps within the dust that formed as an aftermath for his attack.

"Interesting ability you have there." Naruto's voice sounded, "From what I understand, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends your opponent flying. Am I correct?"

Kuroobi frowned. "If you were not about to die, I would question how you managed to figure out my attack." His frown deepened as he noticed that his attack didn't hurt Naruto at all however he did notice something.

"How do you do that with your skin human? What did you do?"

The scales on Naruto's shirtless skin retreated into his glands as his figure erupted from the smoke, but the neutral look on Naruto… yeah he didn't look like he had time to explain, no he didn't want to explain his defensive prowess.

* * *

_Cut Scene_

* * *

Those that gathered couldn't believe what they saw: if it were anyone else they were sure that they would have died but this man, he survived the violent onslaught of the fish-man's attack. Who was he? Where did he come from? Where was he? Why was he helping them and the one question that constantly rang in their mind was… can he win?

One was more vocal of this though, "Just who _is _this man? What's his reason to help us?" the question was asked by a man that looked to be in his fifty's wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants, and if you were to ask someone in this village what his role was, you would find out that he was the mayor of this village.

Now you're asking, if he's the mayor, then why hadn't he taken care of Arlong and his men that looked to be making home in his village? The simple answer, it was not within his reach to do so: the fish-men were so much more powerful than a normal civilian, let alone a man who was into his fifty's.

"…Simple Genzo, he's Na-chan's boyfriend!"

The one identified as Genzo, the one who wore a hat with a windmill attached to it, jumped up and looked to his left in surprise. "Nojiko? When did you get here?"

"I was here when he got blasted to the wall." Nojiko answered with a shrug, "Where's Na-chan? I thought she would be here to see her boyfriend kill Arlong for her."

Genzo grunted before turning back to the scene that greeted him in Arlong Park, willing to forget (for the mean time) that Nojiko mentioned that this man was Nami's boyfriend, but he was impressed with the amount of strength this male showed.

Where did Nami find him?

"No matter the case, if this man is willing to fight for her freedom then we as a village could finally live in peace." Genzo softly admitted with a strange tone in his voice, "If my hope in his strength isn't misplaced."

* * *

_Cut Scene: Arlong Park_

* * *

"You have not answered my question human."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked in a drawl, "Only an idiot would explain his move to his opponents."

Kuroobi's frown deepened as his question was not answered and was about to move forward to attack him in retort, but then Naruto appeared in front of him in a crack of thunder - halting any movement - and he threw an electrocuting, gut wrenching punch at Kuroobi - who was unable to block it.

_CRASH_

Naruto's stance relaxed as he watched the fish-man's body sail before simply spitting to the ground - as the rain continued fall - then he looked calmly at Arlong.

"Is that supposed to be your best fighter?" He asked before noting that he was once more surrounded by an army of fish-men. "Pointless."

With a simple thought, a simple pulse of invisible energy sent by a single glare from both his eyes, every fish-men, every one of them he chose with a will weaker than his, their bodies dropped to the ground in a dead faint, much to the shock of all those present. The only one that was still conscious, confused, and angry was Arlong himself.

"You… Do you have any idea of what you have done!?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I just wiped out your army with a mere thought?"

Arlong gnashed his teeth in his ever growing anger at the casual response as he snarled, "You insubordinate, disgusting _human!_"

Naruto watched with a calm look on his face, as Arlong reached into his jaw and pulled out his very sharp teeth once and once again after his toothless jaw had healed, via regenerative properties around that area, before sliding to the left as Arlong appeared to his left in a burst of speed, hoping to chomp his head off.

"That was close." Naruto sarcastically commented before dodging a couple more strikes from Arlong, who was starting to get angry at his constant missises. "Oh the horror - I nearly died back there…"

"Shut up!" Arlong snarled as he crushed a column with his teeth, "Stand still human, so that I can kill you!"

Landing with a crouch, Naruto watched as the roof above the column collapsed and if he weren't so angry, he would have been impressed with the amount of power behind those jaws… and had he not appeared on the roof of in front of him moments later, he almost would have died with a chopped off head, because Arlong could have killed him in his lack of focus…

Not.

"What's the matter Arlong-san, am I too fast for you?"

Arlong's anger was visible on his face as he stared up at Naruto, before he took a deep breath and calmed down to get his bearings while smirking up at his opponent. "Human, why do you prolong the inevitable?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you will fall by my hands human, there is no question it." Arlong continued, "So why do you continue to deny the inevitable fate?"

"Fate?" Naruto repeated with a confused tone, "Who's denying fate here? In fact why did you bring up Fate into our fight? It has completely nothing to do with it."

It was then Arlong started explaining how fish-men were God's gift to the world, and how they were superior to the human race, how they were stronger, faster, smarter, more evolved and how they deserved to be in the top of the food chain because of this small fact; hearing this, Naruto's frown deepened while the rain poured even harder.

"Do you see, do you see why we are more superior now human?" Arlong sneered, shifting his stance a bit, "It does not matter what you do. Because we, as a species, will always come up on top!"

"I'm not even going to come up with a response to dignify that statement." Naruto stated calmly, "Because it just seems to me, that whatever I say to you would enter through one ear and come out of the other."

Arlong's sneer deepened at the insult as he finally realised, that had had enough of it. "You will fall today human, I will make sure of it… **Shāku on Dātsu!**"

Naruto easily sidestepped Arlong as the spear like attack aimed at him approached and watched as Arlong repeated the process as he turned fully in mid-air. But like before, the Shark-man missed; though this time, he speared straight through a section of the one building located in Arlong Park…

* * *

_Cut Scene: Nami_

* * *

After their brief hot and steamy session in her bedroom was interrupted – much to her displeasure – Nami had decided that it was time to go and visit her mother's grave. On her way there, she was surprised to see Usopp, who was unsurprisingly angry at her, and listened as he spoke about how everyone felt disappointed of what she had done and so on.

After he had finished his shouting, her mind was conflicted in what to do next: at first she was hesitant to explain but then when she realised that Arlong would lose his life today, she decided that perhaps coming clean would be the best choice right now - instead of hiding herself behind a mask of neutrality like she normally would – so she told Usopp what he wanted to hear and by the time she was done, the two were already standing in front of a grave stone belonging to the person Nami identified as her mother and understanding the situation, Usopp remained silent as Nami knelt down and silently prayed.

It was just as she was done with her prayer that her senses picked up on the way the weather was behaving and looking up, she noticed that the clouds started forming in order to darken the skies completely by blocking out the sun – it was a contrast to the bright and shiny day they had not long ago. Standing up and frowning in thought as she observed the strange anomaly Nami realised that there could be one thing that was causing this to happen right now. And the question that ran through her head was, '_What set him off?_'

Looking to her left, she could see that Usopp was confused as well from the look on his face and as she told him her theory on this matter, Usopp's face morphed into one of shock before it changed into one of fear at realising that someone had this kind of power in them, but it really shouldn't be a surprise considering the world they were living in.

Nami's solution was to run to the source and try to calm him down while Usopp thought the exact opposite as he didn't want to be anywhere near the source of what could be causing this because of what it could mean for his life if he did, however his protest was ignored as he was being dragged by Nami and by the time they located the source of the weather issue, Nami had a small frown on her face.

"That idiot."

"Arara Nami-chan, I thought you'd be happy seeing your boyfriend humiliate Arlong like that."

Nami jumped in shock at the teasing voice and was about to give a shouting retort that he wasn't her boyfriend to whoever it was that speculated that, but seeing the person was Nojiko, Nami's retort died in her throat because from the look on the blunette's face, retorting to that response would be really bad for her. So she huffed and turned back to the fight with a childish pout on her face as she reflected on Nojiko's words and she realised that Nojiko was right as she did feel a large satisfaction at seeing Arlong being humiliated like that.

"Whatever."

Usopp knew better than to speak on the issue himself: he was just interested in seeing how Naruto would win against Arlong.

* * *

_Cut Scene: **Naruto Namikaze vs Arlong**_

* * *

Naruto waited patiently at the top of the roof that wasn't destroyed and watched as the pool of water below him started to bubble, before Arlong's body shot at him like a missile.

If it were any other person, they might not be able to respond as quickly, but he wasn't, which was why in the blink of an eye, yellow scales covered his entire skin and as Arlong's spear like nose made contact with where his heart would be, there was a loud clink – the sound blades make when they clash - followed by a small spark.

"WHAT!?"

"Surprised Arlong?" Naruto asked with a blank face as he stared into the surprised eyes of Arlong, "You should be." He grabbed Arlong's nose with a tight grip before easily snapping it, relishing in the feeling of satisfaction as he heard the scream that followed. "You want to know something else freak?" He spun around rapidly, to gain momentum, before letting go of Arlong's body, as he had reached the required amount. "I was holding back."

Arlong didn't have time to come up with a response to what Naruto had said because he was too busy trying to stop himself from spinning up into the air, however what he didn't know, was that Naruto wasn't intending on letting him to stop which was why said blonde cupped his stretched arms while aiming it at the sailing body. It was also why yellow lightning encased his scaled, dripping wet body seconds later.

"…**Raiden Zenkai!**"

What followed was a loud violent cackle of thunder echoing across the air as a thunder/lightning beam attack shot out of Naruto's stretched arms and raced towards Arlong's still sailing body: the scream from Arlong that followed as the attack hit, was enough to wake up the dead.

Naruto watched as Arlong's burnt body dropped to the ground after a few moments and felt satisfied as he heard different bones crack.

* * *

**_VERSUS: Naruto Namikaze vs Fish-Men Pirates &amp; Arlong_**

**_WINNER: Naruto Namikaze (Flawless Victory!)_**

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!"

His attention snapped to where he heard his name being called and spotting Zoro, he raised a confused eyebrow, "Zoro?" He asked as hopped down from the roof to land in front of the swordsman, "What's with those wounds? What happened?" his eyes narrowed in confusion, "How… did you get here?"

"Hmm?" Zoro grunted before looking at what he was referring to, "Oh, these. They're nothing to worry about. Just a reminder that I need to get stronger before I face Hawkeye; and as for my trip here, it's an experience I'd rather not talk about." Because he still couldn't believe that he was caught off guard like that by Usopp of all people; Usopp!

Meanwhile, Naruto briefly wondered what happened in following his departure but decided to ask later as he heard Zoro's question, "So what happened here? I see that you managed to have some of the fun to yourself."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled in response to that, "I admit, beating Arlong was definitely worth the trouble." He was glad that Zoro didn't ask him of the scales covering his skin moments earlier because he didn't feel like answering that question but he was right when he said beating Arlong was worth it because right now, most of the frustration he felt had left his system.

"For you maybe," Zoro yawned, "It's a shame you didn't leave anyone for me to face."

"Well you snooze, you lose."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself."

The two male's conversation were interrupted by a squeaky male voice that made both cringe in disgust, and as they turned, they came face to face with the rat themed Marine known to most as Nezumi, who had a small smirk on his face.

He asked, "Which one of you defeated Arlong and his entire crew?"

Naruto frowned, "I did of course. Why would it matter?"

"Because letting threats like you roam the seas without a leash would only mean trouble for the world government." Nezumi commented with a chuckle, "So I'm afraid that you'll have to come with us because right now, you're under arrest."

"OI WAIT A MINUTE!"

Nezumi turned to the person who spoke and was a bit annoyed to see that it was a useless female, "Yes, what is it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S UNDER AREST!? DON'T YOU SEE HE SAVED THIS VILLAGE FROM ARLONG!?" Nami continued as she stomped her way towards the Marine Officer, "AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED HELP?"

"I believe that is none of your concern young lady; but I will get to your case soon enough." Nezumi calmly said, much to Nami's surprise, before dismissing her with a wave and motioning for his men to move in to arrest Naruto, "Now let me do my job and be done with it. I'll leave soon enough."

Naruto watched as two men walked towards him with hand cuffs and allowed them to forcefully manhandle him. "I'm curious as Nami-chan is Officer-san," He said, "Just where were you when the village needed help?"

"Answering you will be pointless pirate." Nezumi replied with his unique chuckle, "Just quietly come with us and nobody needs to get hurt."

After Naruto allowed himself to be locked in the shackles, he was pushed to walk in front of the two marine soldiers, though as they reached the gates leading to Arlong park, he stopped walking as he noticed the crowd blocking his pathway.

"What's going on?" Nezumi softly inquired, noting the stop in their walk, "I didn't say that we could stop."

"It's not my fault Marine-san." Naruto shrugged, "It's just that these villagers wouldn't let me pass: they're blocking my exit."

"Is that so?" Nezumi mused with a curious look as he walked ahead of Naruto to see that their pathway was indeed blocked by a group of frowning villagers, "And what gives you the right to interrupt an arrest from a marine officer?"

"What gives you the right to arrest the man that did nothing but save this village from Arlong's clutches?" Genzo asked back, as he was standing in front of the villagers blocking the path of the marines, "I've seen you walk in and out of this village a couple of times and during those times, you and your fellow marines did nothing to stop Arlong's reign of dictatorship."

"That is because Arlong's business isn't mine." Nezumi countered with a chuckle, "Now all of you, please move aside before I decide to arrest you all as well."

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this." Naruto grunted before he softly yelled, "**Raiden Nagashi!**" Just as the marines holding his shoulder were blasted off of him from his full body current, Naruto cried, "**Arm Point!**" And responding to his cry, his arm from his shoulder down to his fingers were covered in golden scales while his hands was clawed.

Using a surprisingly good amount of strength, Naruto pulled apart the chain holding the two sea-stone hand cuffs before he used his claws to break the cuffs themselves. Bending down, he repeated the process with his leg shackles before looking to the disgusted and clearly frightened Marine Officer, Nezumi.

His walked towards Nezumi, ignoring as a pistol was aimed at his face, before reaching out with his scaled arm and grabbing the bastards face, making sure to have him bleed as his claws pushed further into said bastard's face…

"It's Marines like you…" Naruto whispered as he pulled Nezumi's face close to his, "Marines like you are what I hate most in this world: The way you carelessly flaunt your power, the way you demand nothing but obedience from people you think are of lower classes…" He threw Nezumi's body into the remaining column that was left standing after his fight with Arlong, "It's marines like you that make me want to destroy the entire world government, but knowing the challenge that'll reign on my neck; I'll just settle for taking out scumbags like you. And like the others, you'll be just as easy"

The way his body sparked with electricity, the way it generated a frightening aura around the man in front of him, it was what made Nezumi's eyes widen in fear as he realised who exactly it was that he was dealing with.

"You… you're GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His stutter morphed into a scream of pain as Naruto fired a bolt of lightning at Nezumi when he was about to reveal who the blonde man was, though before Naruto could enjoy his torturing of the official, a voice called out to him.

"Naruto-kun, that's enough!"

His powers deactivated leaving a smoking Nezumi behind and he turned to see the concerned face of Nami looking back at him, "Nami-chan?" he asked, "Why should I let this bastard live? He had the power to end Arlong's rampage but decided against it!"

"That's enough Naruto-kun." Nami softly said as she gave Naruto a hug, "No more fighting for my sake, please?"

"Fine." Naruto agreed after thinking about it, "Come on then, fighting Arlong and his men gave me a really big appetite." The growl that followed only made those around him laugh out loud and above him, the cloudy skyies had cleared once more for the sun to shine brightly at the village as most thought, _'Today was going to be a good day.'_

* * *

*Screen Flashes to Black*

* * *

**Authors Note: **I feel like I should explain some things to settle you as the reader's curiosity concerning the missing scenes in this ark.

Now I'm sure you all remember how this arc started and ended in the original canon series that you all love; what I did in my story was make sure that certain requirements were met to change certain events in the story, such as Luffy's fighting Arlong.

If all had gone as Canon did, Luffy would have originally faced Arlong like he did, but because the ship Nami used was different and faster in a sense, that changed. Nami arrived Conomi Island earlier than predicted and because of that things changed, let's not forget exactly _who _she arrived the island with.

Why Naruto didn't face Arlong immediately they arrived: Well I feel like if I did it, then this arc would have been short. I needed to at least try to give Naruto a reason more than just Arlong making Nami cry which was why I had him visit Gosa Village whose destruction reminded him of Konoha's more brutal destruction when he was younger. This was the spark I needed for Naruto to face Arlong.

Introducing Haki: Now as you all know, Haki was introduced in near the time skip as then, it would be a skill that was required, however this time, I chose not follow canon and reveal it earlier than they did. Now for Naruto's case, yes he has Haki and has trained in the three types of Haki – Armament Haki is what he uses to strengthen the defence of his Guard Point – and as for how he had access to it at a small age? Well if you read the story properly and thought about it, it would make sense. It would also make sense as to why the marine was interested.

I also didn't need to tell you that his journey across the oceans allowed him to further control his haki.

Usopp's and Zoro's Appearance: Yes, they will still arrive at the same time given the circumstances, however it is what they'll meet as they arrive that changes: Zoro didn't meet the two fish-men as he originally did in Canon though he did manage to free himself from Usopp's bindings, however chasing after Usopp, well you know how Zoro is with directions.

As for Usopp, he met Nami first this time instead of Nojiko and this time, he didn't meet Arlong or his fish-men.

Nezumi: I feel that Nezumi would still arrive following Arlong's defeat and try to arrest the one that cost him his free money. And it would only stand to reason that Nezumi would recognize Naruto as the one that destroyed other marine bases located in the Blue Seas…

No, Nezumi had no reason to arrive Nami's Garden since Arlong hadn't revealed where it was or revealed what it was hiding.

* * *

**Skills and Techniques**

* * *

**Karakusagawara Seiken: Arabesque Tile True Punch.**

**Shāku on Dātsu: Shark on Darts.**

**Raiden Zenkai: Thunder/Lightning Full Destruction.**

**Raiden Nagashi: Thunder/Lightning Full Body Current.**

* * *

Naruto ate a Zoan Type Devil Fruit and thus has the ability to use parts of his Zoan Animal's body wherever and whenever he pleases. Like Chopper, Naruto can use **Guard Point (His Scales) **and **Arm Point (His really strong reptile-like Arms) **though those aren't all he can use.

More will be revealed later.

* * *

**BETA: JayKid1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Celebrations, Bounties, and Oh My!**

The mood on Conomi Island was one of brightness and cheerfulness as they celebrated the welcoming victory against Arlong and his Fish-Men pirates with smiles on their faces. Children played to their hearts consent without living in fear for their lives, adults had drinks with their fellow adults, and everyone else in between were doing their own things and having fun, regardless of what it was, because if there was one constant thought in the minds of the people that were celebrating, it was that the freedom, of course, was well deserved.

Sitting on the roof of one of the houses with a small smile on his face as he observed how happy the people of this village were – a feeling more preferable to the feeling of gloom and fear he had noticed earlier – was none other than Naruto Namikaze, and he himself couldn't help but feel slight envy as he saw the people celebrate the freedom of their village.

Where was his villages help when they needed it? Why did the marine have to destroy his home out of spite? These questions and more were what fueled Naruto's envy as he watched the people below him, until Nami's melodic voice snapped him out of his brooding.

"So this is where you've been… hmm?"

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't join the celebration Nami-chan, I'm just a little bit depressed that's all."

"A little?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow before pointing up to the cloudy skies above her and seeing Naruto's blush of embarrassment, she smirked, "So what's got Mr. Hero all depressed?"

"I don't think answering that right here will be a great idea."

Nami nodded in understanding as she knew exactly what he meant when he said that, which was why she grabbed his hand and teleported him to her void dimension, where the weather there is always the same.

"Is this better?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered before looking around, and noting that something was different, "Have you been redecorating? Because I noticed that some things are quite… different now than they were when I last arrived here."

"Yup!" Nami grinned excitedly, "I figured out how to manipulate the space and time in my dimension to fill my needs on my own. It's like I'm a God here!"

"Hmm." Naruto mused, "That's an interesting concept you got there." While he wouldn't go as far as to say that Nami herself was a God in her own personal dimension, he would say that she did quite the job of cleaning up far quicker than he expected her to do; because right now, what he was looking at wasn't what he had seen when he last had arrived, no…What he saw or more accurately what he was standing on was to put it simply, the biggest pile of shiny he ever saw…it actually stung his eyes to look at it which was actually…everywhere.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Nami pulled Naruto along as she started walking on the golden plated streets to her big golden and diamond encrusted mansion, "I have a few more things to show you!"

"Aah…there's more?" asked Naruto in the most deadpan voice manageable, if one looked closer to his eyes, they would see smoke coming out of them comically.

He knew Nami loved money, but damn he doubted any noble's castle would hold a candle to her little golden paradise and he could swear his eyes were being cooked from how shiny everything was.

"Hmph…a girl's gotta dream." said Nami puffing her cheeks and pouting cutely, Naruto actually had to resist the urge to kiss her.

After a few minutes into the tour, Naruto was impressed with what he'd seen so far. He was impressed with the design and neatness of the house and he was also impressed with how she could just conjure up anything she wanted at a given time as she had demonstrated during the tour even if all of this was a little over the top. This meant that there was more to Nami's powers that meets the eye as neither knew the limits to having such an amazing ability.

Though, by the time he had started thinking of the fighting style that could fit Nami, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he noticed where Nami currently led him to.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Yes," Nami answered, throwing both her arms around Naruto's neck and bringing his head closer to hers as she continued speaking, this time, with a softer tone. "You're missing the small fact that both of us aren't supposed to be in our clothes."

Naruto's response was to slowly wrap his arms around her hips and draw her closer to him as he huskily asked her, "…Why?"

"…Because we have some unfinished business to take care off." She huskily replied, leaning in slowly to place her lips on his, waiting for him to make the next move. "It's time for your reward, Mr. Hero…" she said brushing her lips over his and Naruto's lips cocked into a grin as his brain finally caught up to what she was saying.

Holding her closer, Naruto started to kiss Nami, and enjoyed it as her lips glued to his as they stood there before leaning back but still keeping his arms around her waist he looked at her smiling face and large brown eyes framed by her short strawberry hair.

"…And what would my reward be, exactly?" he said trying to get his tongue untied from the knot the kiss had worked it into.

Nami smiled and stepped back up against him, her lips leaving a trail of lite kisses from his cheek up to his ear as she whispered, "Me." Shocking Naruto for a second at how seductive his cute lover was being. But an inner part of him, the part affected by his raging hormones and a sudden need to dominate the female in front of him, got over that shock and started flooding Naruto's mind with images that caused him to let out a hungry growl, making Nami jump up a bit in shock; shock that turned disappeared as she heard…

"Then I think it's time I claim my reward."

Placing one hand on her large, soft ass, and another at the back of her neck, Naruto pulled Nami in for another kiss, however this one proved to be more forceful than the previous as Naruto's tongue was currently demanding entry into Nami's mouth, an entry that Nami gladly welcomed while moaning as she felt a hard squeeze on her ass.

"Would you like to see what else I can do in this world Naruto-kun?" she asked breaking away from the kiss. "Would you like to explore my limits?" But before he could answer Nami grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him over to the bed before taking off his clothes and straddling him fully. Seeing that he was about to speak, Nami shushed him with her finger then closed her eyes in concentration, and responding to this, the room around both lovers had started to change.

The first change Naruto noticed, was the lights dimming only to be replaced by a faint glow that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and the next thing he noticed, was the faint music that filled the air, followed by the alluring scent that made his mind a haze.

"Now for this next part, I want you to close your eyes until I say to open them." Nami said trying to resist the hungry look sent her way before that looked morphed into one of defeat as her lover sighed.

"Fine."

Even though he didn't agree with the treatment he was receiving from Nami, he knew, that in order to move ahead with what they were doing, he needed to at least comply to her wishes – whatever they may be – so he placed both his hands over his eyes and tried not to think of the way Nami ground her covered pussy.

Satisfied that he kept to his word, Nami got rid of all her clothes, leaving her as naked as the day she was born, before moving off of Naruto and standing up right. When she told Naruto to open his eyes to look at her, she smirked seductively as she noted the way his blue slit eyes raked her gorgeous, voluptuous and captivating hour glass figure that was covered and strained by the really small red and black corset she currently wore.

Even though he'd seen her topless before, Naruto couldn't help but drool in pure lust and hunger at the image of the goddess before him.

Goddess, the one word to describe her: The way the light illuminated around her, her heavenly aura, her beauty…

A single tear drop from his eye.

"Do you like your surprise?" Nami whispered as she leaned on him, squishing her breasts on his naked chest, "It shouldn't be that difficult to find out that I can change my clothes as well after all I _am _a God in this dimension."

Leaning up he placed a hand on her cheek before he whispered, "I love it 'Ami-chan, you look no short of amazing."

Before Nami could say anything she found herself being grabbed and flipped over onto the bed with Naruto on top of her, holding her down. "Now why don't I show you what pirates do when they capture beautiful maidens like you…?"

_Cut Scene _

"Oh, how exciting!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin on his face before he started jumping up and down, "Looks like we arrived at a good time!"

Indeed he had, because what he was looking at right now was a celebration the entire populace of Conomi Island were having.

"Sanji! Come quick, they're – " Luffy started only to see that Sanji had disappeared from his side making him slightly wonder where the chef disappeared to, before he threw that thought away and grinned widely. "I wonder if they have meat around!"

He masterfully trotted his way into the party and started to join in on the fun, before he saw a familiar face two minutes into.

"Usopp!"

"Luffy?" Usopp jumped in shock at the voice, before turning around to see that he was indeed right, "Luffy! When did you get here?"

"I just got here." Luffy answered with a grin as he stretched and grabbed the meat he was looking for, ignoring the looks of wonder he was receiving as he bit into it, "You didn't tell me that Nami's place was fun!"

"It wasn't like this by the time I got here." Usopp answered as he brought two chairs for them to sit down on, "In fact, if it wasn't for Naruto, I'm sure that these people wouldn't have the freedom to do this."

"Naruto?" Seeing Usopp's nod, he continued, "What did Naruto do?"

"Oh you don't know!?" Usopp exclaimed, "I thought by now the news would have reached you." Seeing Luffy shake his head, Usopp frowned a bit before he started to tell the captain exactly what he met as he had arrived. "Well, it's like this…"

_Cut Scene: Genzo_

_Time: 9:30 pm_

The male known to most as the mayor of Conomi Island, Mayor Genzo, currently found himself standing in front of a two crissed crossed sticks making a makeshift grave…

It bore no name…

It was not in any way fancy…

Yet it carried so much sentimental value to the people of the island…

Genzo chuckled sardonically as he stood before the grave, it belonged to someone precious to him as well as two young women on the island.

"For letting things go this far, for not having the strength to defend our home when needed *chuckles* A weak old man like me has no business being the mayor of the village. Wouldn't you agree?"

Genzo smiled slightly as he felt the wind blow around him as if answering his question, "Heh…yeah I thought so!" he said a solemn smile on his mustached face.

He looked down at the village with a small smile on his face as his left hand rubbed the surface of a brown box he had brought with him earlier. "Placing the lives of the entire village in the hands of a young man." He looked to the sky, "While I admit that he didn't let my expectations of him die, it shouldn't have been done in the first place, but my weakness…"

He took a swig of his sake, "… My weakness and fear prevented me from doing what was needed, what was required of me." He eyed the box on his left hand, "Nami-chan is stronger than most of us give her credit for, because for her to survive for so long under Arlong, for her to even attempt to stand up against the pirate, it speaks more of her character than it does mine."

He opened the box and swallowed thickly as he gazed at the item stored inside, "Nami's more deserving of you than I am…" before slowly reaching for it. And as he brought it to his face, inspecting it with a critical eye, Genzo immediately jumped in surprise – unintentionally swallowing the item – as a voice called out to him.

"Genzo-san! Genzo-san!"

He quickly chugged down some wine to allow more flexibility in his throat, and to get rid of the after taste before turning down to meet the smiling face of Nojiko.

"So this is where you were."

Nojiko and Genzo were unaware that Nami had said the exact same lines in a different time and place and even if they were, it wouldn't bother them in the slightest.

"Yeah," Genzo answered, "I was just having a small chat."

Nojiko's silence told Genzo that she understood what he was talking about by the time she stood next to the old mayor; until said silence was broken as she noticed the now empty box beside him.

"What's that box doing there? Wanted to give an offering?"

"In a way." Genzo replied, "I needed her blessing for something I was about to do, however due to resent events, I see that my judgment on the matter might have been misplaced a bit."

"…"

"…"

"…Do you think she's happy wherever she is?" Nojiko softly asked as she looked up into the sky, "That she was happy that we did things the way we did them?"

"Why are you asking me?" Genzo chuckled, "I always called her a 'Punk' remember?" he looked up to the sky – mimicking Nojiko's actions – with a small smile on his face. "…But I know that wherever she is, she'll definitely be happy."

_Cut Scene: Departure_

_Time Elapsed: 11 hours_

The main reason the people threw the party in the first place was to honor their hero for an appreciative job well done against Arlong; but when the hero himself didn't show up, they were disappointed. Their mood sunk even more as they heard that their hero was leaving so soon the following day, however it brightened up when someone brought up the idea of a good bye parade; that was why at this moment, the people of Conomi Island stood waiting patiently as five of the six Straw Hat pirates stood on the deck of their ship.

Their parade couldn't be completed without the sixth member who in fact was Nami herself, but during this time, some people within the crowd took this as an opportunity to have some final words with the Straw Hat's or Luffy specifically.

"We must now return back to our job as bounty hunters." Yosaku hummed, "So thank you for your help until now..."

"…Though we must say good-bye," Johnny continued, "May we meet once again someplace else in the near future."

Yosaku and Johnny were one of those that wanted to say good-bye as they stood side-by-side in front of the docked ship, and responding to their greetings, Luffy just looked down at them from the deck of the ship with a grin. "I see then, take care!"

After that, a few more minutes passed by and some of the crew members on board were starting to get agitated and restless; but just as they were about to make a decision on who to send to search for Nami, said girl finally decided to make an appearance, and her appearance brought relief to some and excitement to many though none of them would have expected Nami to say what she was about to say.

"SET SAIL!"

There were protests refuting this move reporting how they hadn't gotten enough time to tell her good bye as the ship started moving away from the island but instead of answering them, she made a mad dash for said ship much to the surprise of the people of Conomi Island, what even made it more annoying was the way she brushed against most - neigh – all of them before leaping onto the deck of the moving ship and landing with finesse.

Then she lifted up her shirt a little bit…

"WHAT!?"

"Hey! My wallet is gone!"

"SO'S MINE!"

Similar complaints and more along those lines bounced out of each people Nami had brushed passed during her dash towards her ship, and hearing the way they complained, Nami couldn't help herself as she smirked mischievously.

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful donation!" Seeing them shout at her for her thievery, she grinned, "I'll make sure to put this money into good use… Take Care!"

That was the last time in a while the people of Cocoyashi will see or hear anything concerning Nami and her friends… until at least a certain pigeon decides to make a visit of course.

_Scene Change_

_Time Elapsed: 1 day_

Since Nami's return to the Straw Hat Pirates, nothing really interesting had happened thus far. The only thing that some might find amusing would be Sanji's attempt of courting Nami but after the first few times, that on its own was starting to lose it's amusing touch to most, but to some – Luffy – it was still funny.

One other thing that the passengers on the Shenlong – according to Naruto, after a discussion of what the name of the ship should be – did find amusing was Luffy's attempt in acquiring one of the many tangerines sprouting in Nami's newly added tangerine grove. The thing they found funny about it is the way Sanji would defend it in Nami's honor and another thing they found funny about it was the way Luffy would sulk every now and then at his failure; it was hilarious every time they watched.

Until at least, a certain newspaper delivery pigeon decided to make his its usual delivery, everything was somewhat dull.

_Shenlong_

Nami glared at the delivery pigeon that was holding a newspaper in front of her because she couldn't believe what she had just seen, "Another price increase? Don't you think that this is getting a bit too expensive?"

"CAWWW!" the pigeon shot back and as if understanding what it said, Nami sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said before handing the greedy animal – hypocrite – its money with a disappointed look on her face before watching as the bird picked it with its beak. Before it left though, she decided to give the bird one warning, "Raise the price once more, and I won't be buying your papers." The caw she heard in reply didn't do much to even up her mood as she sat on her relaxing chair.

"What are you saving up for? It's just a newspaper." Usopp stated with a confused frown, hearing the exchange from where he was standing and observing the sea.

"Daily expenses all add up don't you know?" Nami answered, "I'm just being careful."

"I thought you were done with saving up money."

"Don't be stupid." Nami chided while wagging her fingers, "From now on, I'm going to be saving money for no one but me alone; there's no way I'll be a penniless pirate!"

Usopp eyed Nami suspiciously before casually dismissing her with a wave as he said, "Whatever, you go do your thing while I do mine."

"Hey wait!" Nami shouted, stopping Usopp before he could walk to his workshop where he would continue his project, "What exactly are you working on?" She eyed the sniper suspiciously, "Is it actually worth anything?"

Usopp shouldn't have been surprised as Nami added the last part to the question she asked, because he knew that her addiction to money wouldn't end until someone did something about it, but he did smirk mysteriously as he answered her question. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

But just as he was about to leave the area, Luffy came crash landing in front of him with an angry, pouty look on his face.

"Luffy?" he asked, but his voice was drowned out by Sanji's angry bellow.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN! THESE ARE NAMI-CHAN'S BELOVED ORANGE TREES! I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO LAY EVEN A SINGLE FINGER ON THEM!"

"Oh come on!" Luffy whined, "Can't I have at least just one of them?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sanji yelled, while standing firm in front of Nami's Tangerine Grove, "GO EAT SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Alright then." Luffy grinned, "Arigato!"

By the time Sanji realised the mistake he'd just made, it was too late, as Luffy had already ran to the pantry, where the foods were stored.

"OI IDIOT, GET BACK HERE!"

Zoro was just annoyed as he tried to get some sleep, but it was always interrupted by the noise those two made. "Do those two have to be so noisy at this time? Can't they do this somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Naruto asked with a shrug, understanding Zoro's plight, "The ship is the only place they can stand on currently. Luffy can't swim and I sure as hell don't want to have a death on my consentience."

"Whose death, Sanji?" Zoro yawned, "Bah, he's no one important, just some stupid cook."

"Some stupid cook that happens to be one of the best in the quadrant." Naruto firmly defended with a smirk, "And you, what are you good at? Swords play? BAH, I can beat you anywhere any time."

"Ah?" Zoro eyed Naruto before smirking to himself, "Please, I've seen what you do with a sword, and if I where honest with myself, I would say that's child's play, concerned to what I'd be able to do if I decide not to hold back."

"That's enough out of that," Nami ended the argument before it could escalate any further, "If you two are done comparing sword techniques then some of us would like to read. And besides Zoro, Naruto would be able to beat you with a sword if he decided not to hold back." Nami smirked as she eyed the green haired swordsman from her spot, "I've seen how he performs and it's better than whatever you could come up with."

Zoro blushed at the implications of Nami's statement, before grunting silently, "Whatever." He wasn't able to come up with a straight counter to that tease, which was why he mumbled, "Just leave me alone."

Nami gave a victory sign with her fingers before flipping the newspaper in her hand as she settled down, and by the time she was about to flip a page, Luffy came running by with a piece of meat in his mouth and Sanji on his tale.

"OI GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

The commotion the two were making were getting on the nerves of some people, until…

_BONK BONK_

"SHUT UP AND SETTLE DOWN!" Nami yelled, shaking her red fists at the two who now sported a bump on their head, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SOME OF US WANT SOME PEACE AND QUIET!?"

Luffy, who was rubbing the bump on his head as he chewed his meat, was about to argue with Nami, until his eyes noticed something that made him jump in even more excitement…

_Scene Change: Marine HQ_

_Same Time_

Elite marine officers gathered to discuss current events with the latest pirates as each of them took a lotus position while they all sat on their carpets with a small flask containing a brown liquid – most likely tea – placed beside them.

With varied expressions on their faces, they listened as the speaker continued his speech after a moment's pause, "…Above are Buggy the Clown, Bounty: ß 15, 000, 000, Foul-Play Krieg, Bounty: ß 17, 000, 000, Straw nose Arlong, Bounty: ß 20, 000, 000." The speaker paused once more as he looked back to the gathered marine officers from the board where the stated wanted posters where posted, "Each were defeated: two by the same man, and one, by an even worse threat; whose been active even more than our subject of conversation, according to eyewitnesses on the scene…"

"…It has been noted that this same man is the reason for the disappearances of most of our Marine Bases in the blue quadrant…"

He slammed the pictures of a child wearing a straw hat, and a picture of a male figure with blonde hair shadowing his eyes, " Monkey D. Luffy AKA 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and through thorough investigation, Naruto Namikaze AKA 'Thunder God of the Sea'," He described each pictures as he pointed to them, "These Are the names we will use to identify them for capture and because of the severity of the situation each of their initial bounties will be ß 35, 000, 000 and ß 70, 000, 000 respectively…"

"…I firmly believe that those prices are appropriate concerning the issue at hand and as marines, we should have no problems dealing with these two rookies. As the saying goes, 'Like weeds, Evil must be uprooted when they are merely buds'" The speaker fixed his glasses, "Therefore in the name of justice, we will end the evil before it begins to grow!"

_Scene Change: Shenlong_

"Check it out, check it _out _we're wanted!" Luffy grinned, holding his wanted poster with pride in his eyes, "**_ß 35, 000, 000 _**Yeah! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you celebrating you idiot!?" Nami shouted in frustration, before she dropped into a sobbing mess, "Now marines everywhere will be after us like lambs in a slaughter!"

Naruto tried to comfort his sobbing girlfriend, however he was violently pushed away by a clearly distraught female who showed him his wanted poster, "YOU! YOU HAD TO GET A HIGH BOUNTY! WHAT DID YOU DO BECAUSE I KNOW BEATING ARLONG SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS MUCH ATTENTION ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Who cares?" Zoro added with a proud smirk, "I mean at least this crew together is worth more than ß 100, 000, 000. Not bad for a first time eh? To get the attention of the very top marines?"

Usopp started to shake, "Um, you know maybe I should stop at the next island." He mumbled before his body started turning white, "I… I forgot to mention, that have an incurable disease that takes time to act up…"

"Hmm if that were true, then why were you having fun a day ago on Conomi Island?" Naruto deadpanned, "If you were actually sick, then you would have been showing some symptoms before now."

"Oi, how do you know that?" Usopp stuttered as he pointed a shaky finger at Naruto, "You weren't around at the party to see me having fun."

Naruto smirked in victory, "I didn't, _you_ just confirmed that you were lying."

"YOSH!" Luffy roared, cutting off any conversation, "SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE NARUTO!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to shout in my ear you know." Naruto sighed, "Hey Nami, is there an island nearby? We need to get some supplies first, before we set our course."

Nami, who had just gained her bearings at the thought of her boyfriend having such a high bounty, looked up as she was called. "Yeah, from what I read, the next island we're to stop at is Polestar Island. From what I heard, it's rather famous for pirates that are about to embark on a long journey."

"Oh you mean that island over there?"

Nami looked at where Usopp pointed at and was shocked to see that they were so close to the island and she didn't even notice it. However the shock disappeared as she wore a mask of neutrality, "Yes, that's the island; the island that signifies our distance to the entrance of the Grand Line."

"…And at least in the Grand Line, marines would have a harder time tracking us…"

_Scene Change: Logue Town_

_Time Elapsed: 30 Minutes_

Once the ship had docked near the shore, the Straw Hat pirates came together to discuss where and what they'd be doing on the island and when they'd meet back: Sanji suggested that he'd search for some ingredients for his future cooking samples, Usopp suggested that he'd get some equipment's, Luffy wanted to see a famous execution landmark, Nami wanted to do some shopping, Zoro wanted to search for swords but he didn't have any money, and Naruto said that there was a particular item he was looking for.

It was why each of them went their separate direction not soon after, and it was why Zoro was currently walking down a narrow aisle that nearly while his eyes twitched at the way Nami played him.

_'That woman, she's a witch!'_

He was about to delve deeper into how demonic her ways were when he heard a commotion nearby, and looking to the source, he was a bit peeved at the way the two clearly bigger and larger men ganged up at the incredibly smaller female with their swords drawn.

_'Okay, what's going on here?' _He thought while straining his years to listen in on what was said between the two groups.

…

"If you still haven't learnt your lesson," Thee small woman softly said, "Then I shall gladly be your opponent."

"Did I hear correctly?" one of the bigger pirates jeered, "A little miss like _you_ beat _us_?"

Although she didn't show it, the woman was really agitated at the insult because the implication alone was a serious blow to her pride as a swordsman; these fools just crossed a line and they didn't even know that.

Meanwhile, unaware of what the female was thinking in front of him, the second pirate drew his sword in preparation for an attack as he said these words. "When you die, tell that monster friend of yours that our dream of going to the Grand Line was broken because of him."

But just as the two were about to strike the female, she suddenly appeared behind them with her long sword drawn for combat, and as she slowly placed it in its sheath, blood sprayed out of the two pirates that thought they could take on a marine and win.

"Idiots." The woman muttered before she took a step forward, however much to the surprise of all those around her, she lost her footing and clumsily tripped, dispersing the 'Cool' aura she had around her moments earlier.

She didn't even see or hear the footsteps as someone walked up to her but she did hear what he said, "Hey, are you looking for these?"

She looked up and saw a blurry image so she wasn't able to spot the brief look of surprise flash on her saviours face the moment she looked up at him, but she did see what he was handing her which made her sigh in relief.

"Sorry for troubling you," She apologized, "But thank you, very much!"

Zoro just swallowed thickly as his words died down in his throat while gazing at the disturbingly familiar female in front of him.

_'K-Kunia?' _

How could this be he thought, how could she be alive, standing in front of him? He _clearly _saw her dead body, he saw her fall on those stairs…

"Wait, wait." Zoro slapped his head out of his recollection, before mumbling, "What am I doing here?" he looked around as he remembered where he was, "Oh right, I needed to get some new swords."

"Um excuse me."

"Huh?" Zoro looked to see that it was the girl he helped that called, "Yeah?"

"You said you were interested in swords right?" The female asked with a helpful smile, "Then maybe I can help you."

...

"Here! As a thanks for helping me earlier," The woman grinned as she led Zoro into one of the best arms shop that she knew. "And to further show my appreciation, I'll help you pick out only the best swords!"

"Huh." Zoro groused, as he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Not that I appreciate the help, but why are you helping me so much? I just helped you find your glasses."

Before the female could answer him however, the store owner greeted with an excited smile on his face.

"Come right in sir, ma'am," The store owner said, "Please feel free to look around as much as you want; we've got antique swords, new swords, and the latest swords in fashion. After all, this is a well-established store that's been business for over 2000 years!"

Zoro reached into his pocket and dropped a wad of money on the table in front of the falsely smiling store manager, "I've got 100, 000 belli; sell me two swords."

"You want 2 swords with only 100, 000 belli?" The store manager deadpanned, "If you're looking to buy one sword each for around 50, 000 belli, I've only got blunt pieces of trash to sell."

"That'll be good enough since I don't have any money right now."

However the store manager didn't hear what he had said because right now, he was frozen in a state of shock, shock that took place as soon as soon as his eyes rested on the legendry sword that was strapped on Zoro's hip…

_'That sword on his waist, could it be…'_ he thought while he swallowed thickly as he stuttered out,"Hey, could I maybe see that sword of yours…?"

Ignoring the look of surprise at the female's face at just noticing the sword he was carrying, Zoro handed the store manager his sword. "What's with the stuttering?"

_'Ack!' _The store manager gasped, _'T…this is definitely…!' _he caught himself before he made a mistake and looked at Zoro with a business like look on his face, _'A dumb novice just strolled in this store with a famous sword hanging on his waist. I better not mess this up, I just need to play this cool.' _"Meh, it's no good. It's just a piece of junk."

"…What?"

"Sorry! I was just lying right now." The old store owner stuttered as he was pulled up by the scruff of his shirt. "I know you're broke, so let me propose something." The store manager sighed as Zoro let go of his shirt when he heard that, so he continued, "The sword you've got here certainly ain't no junk, but it _is _no master piece either." He explained, "It's an above average sword so I'll offer you 200, 000 belli for this sword meaning that you'll have 300, 000 belli left. With that money, you'll be able to buy three descent swords at 100, 000 belli a piece."

"I'm sorry but I will not accept this purchase!"

The two men looked to the frowning female that interrupted the business, one with an annoyed look on his face, and the other with a blank look on his face.

She ignored both judgemental looks.

"That sword you have there, the _Wado Ichimonji, _is one of the 21 O Wazamono swords! It's not just some sword you can just pawn off for a mere 200, 000 belli. It says so right here." The female reached into her trouser pockets and pulled out a small sword catalogue, "The real cost is 20 times more than what you've offered and even if it wasn't, I would suggest that you would not trade it." She ended fixing her glasses expertly looking at Zoro as she did this.

Zoro looked back at the blue haired female with a raised eyebrow, "You're of the assumption that I was planning on giving away my sword."

"Y-You weren't?"

"No." Zoro answered simply, "Why would I do that? It's not like I don't know how important this sword is."

The store owner glared at the female like she was at fault before shouting, "Damn it lady why'd you have to go and say that?" he sneered, "I should sue you for obstruction of business!"

"Obstruction of business?" The female sneered back at the store manager, "What business are you talking about? You were just about to swindle this innocent swordsman off his money! And besides, you know who I am, _and_ why I'm here."

"Fine." The store manager spat viciously, "I can't believe a girl like you will have such a high grade sword." He snarled as he threw said sword at the female who nearly dropped it as she fumbled a bit when she was about to catch it before he threw a look at Zoro who currently looked bored. "You want a sword worth 50, 000 belli? Try the swords in the barrel over there."

Zoro grunted a thank you as he walked to the barrel in question, and as he inspected the swords in the pile, he couldn't help but wince in pain as he heard the blue haired female speak to him as she stood by his side.

"So I take it you're interested in swords as well if you know about Wado Ichimonji." She said with a small blush on her face, "You remind me of someone, he also uses more than one sword."

"Yeah?" Zoro drawled, glancing at the female. "Who else uses three swords?"

"Roronoa Zoro," the female ground out, "A bounty hunter like him has no business to be a swordsman. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh, I've heard rumors of him." Zoro answered.

"Why is it that the evil are so strong in this day and age?" the woman muttered, gazing at the blade she just purchased, "All the famous swordsman of today are either pirates or bounty hunters. And they're the ones who possess most of the world's masterwork blades; the swords are crying… you know?"

"Well perhaps they have their own special circumstances, no?" Zoro inquired with a small smirk on his face, "Occupations reflect the needs of the time, after all."

"I'll be happy to welcome any criminals." The store owner said, "I remember when my shops used to be teeming with all sorts of people eager to enter the Grand Line. But ever since that monster was placed in charge of this town, I barely get any customers!"

"S-Smoker's no monster!"

"He's a devil fruit user!" The store manager shot back, "That's enough of a reason to call him a monster!"

The blue haired female couldn't refute his statement so instead she continued with what she was explaining earlier, "In any case, being a swordsman myself, I vow to train harder and harder with my _Shigure _so that I can travel the world and retrieve all the master work blades from the hands of criminals!"

"Does that mean you'll take my sword?" Zoro asked with a frown on his face while griping his sword, "You're merely naïve to think that some owners would just give you their sword without a fight. What if the sword has meaning to them? What if it was a gift given to them with promise to get stronger from a dying relative? Would you take it then?"

The blue haired female stared at Zoro as he asked this question and she realised that he had a point in claiming that she was a bit naïve, but that didn't stop him from finishing what he was going to say.

"To do that, to forcefully rip a swordsman of his pride because you have the power to, who's more evil? Them, or you?"

And no matter how much she'd push his words behind her mind, the blue haired female had no doubt that these words would come back to haunt her.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

**Authors Note: **Well, this is a one long ass chapter, the second longest I've written in my entire life, and from what I see, it came out very nicely but I feel like I should explain some things that occurred in this chapter.

Genzo: I'm sure that by now you all would have realised that Genzo ate a Devil Fruit, the same Devil Fruit he was going to give his little Nami-chan. Most of you will no doubt ask me why I did this, and most of you would come up with this argument 'If he had this devil fruit all along, then why didn't he use it against Arlong?' Well the devil fruit itself was discovered recently – two years prior to Nami's arrival – and he didn't know what ability the fruit would give him. Would he get stronger? Yes, but will he be strong enough to beat Arlong on his own? That was the question that plagued his mind each time he thought about the fruit in question a question that only I have the answer to but will I be willing to answer you guys? No, at least not yet.

The fruit, as of now, is of no significance in the story; but it _is _a powerful and rare type of fruit that many pirates would have loved to get.

Nami's Godhood: I figured that just porting items in and out of that dimension shouldn't be the only thing Nami should be able to do with her devil fruit so I decided to change some things a bit. So as of now, Nami has her own Hyperbolic Time Chamber where she can manipulate time and space in any way or form she pleases, and she knows that should she port an enemy into said dimension, it wouldn't bode well for them.

Naruto's Bounty: Naruto's quest for revenge would let him do things that would no doubt draw some attention to him, however before most would get a good look at him, he would always vanish in a crack of thunder. The fact that Nezumi pieced together who he was should strengthen the argument that his actions would eventually have him noticed and now with an accurate visual on their culprit, the marines can deal with the threat any way they see fit.

Zoro and Tagashi: Their meeting was the same, yes, however it was the interaction that followed that was somewhat different. Would this affect the story in a way? That's for me to know and you to find out.

Lemon: Sorry for the current lack of action in the lemon, I promise though, by next Tuesday, it will be complete. Why that far? Because I currently have someone helping me work on it, it is he that provided me with what to work with in the first place.

**BETA: **RedFistCannon, JayKid1.

**LEMON: **stormwolf3710.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **It's my… BIRTHDAY! That's right, today, I'm another year older and wiser and it's all thanks to the grace of God with assistance from my parents and my friends around me. Bless them all. Anyways because it's my birthday, I decided 'Hey why not post this chapter today instead of Tuesday?' And well, I did!

I expect a lot of reviews concerning this chapter (unlike the previous) and lazy reviews, _Will Not_ be accepted.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Logue Town**

* * *

As Zoro was doing his own thing in a different Arms Shop, Naruto Namikaze casually sauntered leisurely as he made his way into a shop that caught his attention. He had a curious look on his face.

"Welcome to Tekisha Arm's shop, how may we help you?"

As he was in the shop, his attention shifted to the lovely black haired female that was standing behind the cash register, and if he was bothered guessing correctly, he would think that the female in front of him was currently in her mid-thirties, but since he wasn't, he decided to continue on with what he was doing as he answered, "I don't really need any help just yet. But I'm sure that if I do, I'll let you know."

The woman nodded with a small smile on her face and waved for Naruto to continue, something he did with a small smile on his face and from what he'd seen so far, he was honestly impressed with the type of weapons on display. Silver plated gauntlets with thin sharp knuckle spikes jutting out of each knuckle bones, triple sided Nunchaku, four bladed windmill shuriken…

"I have to say, you guys have an interesting selection of weapons here." He commented to himself but the store clerk heard him and was internally beaming with pride.

"Of course we do," she answered with a smile, "We only sell the best collection of unique weapons that can last for more than 100 years give or take, but let me be the first to warn you: don't buy a weapon that doesn't fit you at all, pick the ones you're most comfortable with."

Naruto nodded a thank you to the advice before he went back to his browsing, but when his eyes spotted a very unique sword, his interest was piqued. "This sword, how much is it?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid that sword isn't for sale." The female said in a solemn tone, "It's been on display since my Grandfather's father opened this shop and no one's ever bought it. From what I heard, it has this 'Evil' aura that drives customers away." She put air quotes around the word evil, "I don't know whether to believe it or not."

"Hmm," Naruto mused, reaching for the strange sword in front of him, and as he grabbed it, he felt a static jolt suddenly rush through him forcing him to drop the sword in surprise. "What the hell was that!?"

"Oh my sir, are you okay?" The clerk asked in a concerned voice as she rushed to see if Naruto had any injuries, "Are you hurt by any chance?"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto answered, looking at his hand in slight wonder, "I just felt a sudden jolt as soon as I grabbed the hilt of the sword."

"Well, that's good that you're not hurt." The clerk said, reaching to grab the sword in question, "Wouldn't want to go out of business for injuring a customer now would we?" She joked as she touched the sword, however, instead of receiving a small jolt like Naruto did, she was hit with a violent bolt of electricity that would have killed her, had Naruto not pulled her away from the sword in time.

"Are you alright?" This time it was Naruto that asked in a soft, concerned tone as he helped the near burnt female up, "Do you know what happened?"

"Huuh." The woman exhaled, holding her right hand while looking at the sword strangely, "Why's the sword acting up? It's never done that before since I've been working here."

"That's because it's never accepted an owner amongst the customers that regularly shop here." A voice echoed from somewhere, and looking to the source, they saw that the person that spoke was a bulky old man who looked to be in his late 50's.

His appearance was only familiar to the clerk who gave him a strained smile as she greeted politely, "Hey dad."

"Sweetie, are you alright?" The male asked with concern laced in his voice – even though his face didn't show it – and he nodded once as he confirmed that she was okay before he turned to the man helping her, "You, what's your name?"

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto introduced as he helped the clerk sit down, "Why? Is it important?"

"I just want to know the name of the man that helped get rid of that blasted sword that's been hanging around for decades." The man grunted as he walked to stand in front of Naruto before inspecting him with a critical eye, "Scrawny little guy aren't ya?"

"Meh, I get that a lot." Naruto shrugged as he went to pick up the sword he unintentionally dropped and was surprised to see that it didn't jolt him like before, "But what did you mean when you said that the sword picked me as its wielder?"

"What some people don't know is that some swords are sentient: meaning they pick who they want as their wielder." The man explained calmly, "Even some of the 21 O Wazamono swords are sentient and I'm sure you don't know what they are."

Naruto shook his head and told him to continue as he wasn't really bothered with that. "Any ways, the sword you have in your hand is one of the Great Dragon Swords, swords that are known to be the best in doing what they do from deflecting to slicing and dicing. It's rumored to effortlessly cut a diamond with no effort at all and we all know that diamonds are the strongest rocks around." The man paused, "In total there are only two of them in the world: Ryūjin Jakka, and Tensa Zangetsu and what you have in your hand right now, is Tensa Zangetsu, one of the most desired blades in the world."

"If it's so desired, then how come no one's ever bought it?"

"Weren't you listening? The sword picks its owner and from what I've noticed, Zangetsu's taken a liking to you." The man answered Naruto's question and watched as Naruto examined the sword in front of him and wasn't at all surprised when said sword glowed before disappearing completely.

"Where did it go?" Naruto looked around fanatically for the sword only to jump in shock as it appeared on his palm and it was something the father of the store clerk smiled at.

"Like I said, Zangetsu's taken a liking to you so you have no problem summoning and dismissing the sword itself." He said, before adding dryly, "Try not to break it."

Naruto who was playing with summoning and dismissing the sword just smiled as he dismissed the sword once more, "Don't worry, I don't plan on breaking the sword anytime soon old man." He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and he started flipping through some bills, "I noticed that unlike the rest, this one didn't have a price tag on it. So how much to I owe you?"

"Take it, it's free." The male waved off and the smile on Naruto's face was brighter at the news.

"Thanks a lot old man!" He cheerfully thanked, before he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "To be honest, because it was so old, I thought that I wouldn't have the exact amount needed to pay it hehe."

The old man just smirked and dismissed Naruto with a wave and he watched with a small sigh as the blonde male walked out of his store while humming a tone to himself.

"Hey dad, are you sure it was okay to give away the sword like that? I mean, I know how much you liked it…"

"It's alright Ten-Ten, I trust that the sword is in good hands." The man answered before standing up from his chair, "Now come on, we have to get you cleaned up; we have customers to serve."

_Cut Scene_

_Time: 15 minutes later_

Because of its popularity amongst people of the world, Logue Town is bound to drive people to its sores, and of the group of people interested, Pirates would be the number one threat amongst them _but_ to counter this threat, the world government stationed a marine base here in said town, a base under the leadership of the Marine Captain, Smoker: a male with all the power, brawns and leadership needed to stop those low life pirates from ever making it into the Grand Line.

Was he satisfied with his posting? Yes he was, because here, he was _king_! And as a King, he needs to relax from time to time; which was why Smoker was currently lounging in a steamy sauna with his bare muscled chest, enjoying a very relaxing prescription… until his relaxation was cut by the panicked cry of one of the marine officers under his direct command.

"Captain Smoker, there's an alert!"

The door was pushed open and in walked a panicked marine with news from the higher-ups of his government. "We've received notification from Marine Headquarters that Monkey D Luffy and his band of pirates including The Thunder God of the Sea, are heading to Logue Town!" The marine paused before he took a deep breath and continued, "In total, their bounty sums up to more than ß 100, 000, 000!"

"ß 100, 000, 000 huh?" Smoker's echoed drawl travelled across the walls in the room as he was hidden by the smoky mist of steam, "Impressive for small time rookies. Want me to congratulate them or something?"

"He's the one who defeated Don Krieg – SHUT THE HELL UP!" Smoker was tired of listening to this man's yelling as it disturbed his relaxation, "Damn your yelling… you broke it!"

"Forgive me!"

The silhouette of a male - from the marine's point of view - rose up and picked up a piece of clothing, "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for your disrespect hmm…" the figure said as it put on the jacket the same time the smoke cleared and the marine took a step back as he looked into the eyes of his captain, "Be sure to meet me later for your punishment. Do not make me look for you."

Smoker didn't even border to look back at his trembling subordinate as he gave that order, so he just continued to walk, bumping past civilians who wouldn't move out of the way.

He didn't even care that he just knocked off a girls Ice Cream scoop off its cone and he didn't care that he had indirectly made said girl weep at the loss of said Ice Cream.

_But…_

He did show a bit of a reaction when a group of rouge pirates decided to threaten a store directly in front of him, something he despised because then, he would have to put on a show to protect the civilians from harm.

_How annoying…_

Getting rid of the pirates was a piece of cake for someone like him. He didn't even need to break a sweat and it was something he was proud of however, he was disappointed when he realised that none of the pirates were one of the two targets he was looking for, however his ears perked up as someone referred to him in a most disrespectful manner.

"Hey Old Man!"

He forced himself not to lash out on the brat that called him that, instead he turned around and looked at the boy with a straight look on his face as he answered, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me the direction to the execution platform?"

Execution platform? Smoker thought as he remembered that everyone and anyone that lived in this town knew the direction to that particular place, I mean after all who wouldn't?

"Are you a tourist?"

"Yeah."

Hmm, well that answers that question. It was quite understandable for some not to know the direction to that particular landmark if they had just arrived the island for the first time and he knew that he had to put on an act of good will for tourists that always arrived as their feedback would always reach marine HQ before he knew it, so because of that, he grunted out an answer, "Follow the direction the of the smoke, and you'll arrive the platform."

Later he would come to realise that he had just given the directions to none other than Monkey D. Luffy, one of the most notorious pirate to roam the East Blue and in that moment of realisation, he would unconsciously leak his true image…

_Cut Scene_

_With Usopp_

It was an excited Usopp that hopped off the 'Drifting Shenlong' with a bag full of coins and a grin on his face as soon as he realised just exactly where he was. It was his excitement that made him one of the first to part ways with the group and as he made his way into the town, he quickly searched for an items shop where he could get materials needed to assist his sharp shooting.

He wasn't disappointed with what he found minutes later and _that _wasn't a lie.

As expected, the owner of the shop – as soon as he was spotted – used the opportunity to sell him less desirable materials however he wasn't interested in all of what was offered, as well as the sales history of the shop, what he was interested in though, was a unique piece of goggles his eyes had spotted: It was a pair of orange goggles with slim red lenses and a dial turner by the side (Think of Usopp's Goggles after the time skip).

As the manager went to retrieve the selected item, Usopp reached into his bag for the necessary amount of money needed to pay for his new goggles, however by the time the store manager returned, Usopp's eyes widened and he started to panic as he realised two things:

First was the small fact of the lack of money on his part, because of his foolish, adrenaline enhanced excitement…

…And second…

… A very beautiful blonde girl dressed in a very expensive pair of clothing, had just bought the one unique item he really wanted to buy, and she did it with an irritating smirk on her face followed by a kick to his chin.

Understandably, he chased after the girl but his heart stopped as he saw exactly who she actually bought the present for, and once said person turned his sights on him, Usopp's skin tone made Orochimaru's look tan in a sunny day (considering he knew who the snake Sanin was).

Before he could make a quick getaway as soon as he was spotted, he was ordered to freeze his tracks, and knowing that what would happen should he do otherwise, his body froze, complying to the other man's wishes; and what followed after was a series of uncomfortable circumstances that led him to where he currently was…

…A life threatening duel…

…One that he wanted to run away from…

"The rules are simple, after ten steps, you turn and shoot."

Usopp gulped as he heard the rules but before he could comment, a sudden angry shout from the gathered audience caught his attention. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Nami and from her expression, she was pissed, "Challenging Daddy 'The Father'… are you stupid or what?!"

"Shut up!" Usopp shot back, annoyed with what she just assumed, "It just turned out like this somehow… Shut up and watch!"

Gulping as he returned to the duel at hand, Usopp waited patiently for the countdown to start, and when it did, his life flashed before his eyes; it was as it ended that he realised that this duel was a big mistake, so at the time the count reached 7, he did what he would normally do in this situation… he humbly forfeited and plead for his life and the gathered crowd that wanted to see some blood, left with a disappointed shake of their head.

His move painted a sour image of him and indirectly, his father, and his challenger, Daddy the Father, had stated that fact, while also stating how disappointed he was in the boy. Daddy moved on to tell a short tale of his encounter with Usopp's father, Yasopp and hearing this, hearing his loss, it brought a look of surprise and shock to the faces of Usopp and his daughter – who denied his loss as hard as she could – a look of surprise and shock that Daddy was expecting to appear sooner or later…

…And understandably, at the end of the tale, a very determined Usopp had made a decision, one that would be the reason for a second challenge to take place, a challenge that Usopp would eventually win with a smirk on his face, and it was said challenge that would give Usopp the one purpose he needs to better himself for future battles, future battles that he would make sure to win, no matter what.

_With Sanji_

Sanji hummed a tune to himself while he admired the female beauties that he came across until an item on display in the market square suddenly caught his attention.

"Ohh!"

"Welcome," The man behind the counter that contained Sanji's interesting item greeted with a smile on his face, "How may I help you today?"

Sanji hummed a bit as he examined the really big item before he finally asked, "What's this fish called?"

"This marvelous beauty is called, 'The Blue finned Elephant Tuna'." The man replied with the smile on his face remained as he paused before he continued his explanation, "You normally wouldn't see these tuna around these parts but one just happened to swim up here from the southern seas. I snatched it right up with my fishing pole!" he ended with a proud look on his face.

"You caught this?" a shocked Sanji exclaimed, "Wow, that's impressive!"

"Thank you." The old man thanked before politely asking, "May I cut it up for you?"

"No, no." Sanji shook his head, "I'll take the whole thing."

And just as the old man was picked up the really big Tuna – as big as a fully grown shark – Sanji's vision picked up on something that made him think. _'Usopp?' _his brows furrowed in confusion, _'What's he doing here acting like a house wife?'_

_Cut Scene_

Luffy had a giddy look on his face as he gazed excitedly at _the _platform: the place where the Pirate King stood as he was sentenced for execution, the man that started the great pirate era! And in a moment of stupidity, he wanted to know what the view looked like from all there - he wanted to have a glimpse of how the Pirate King viewed the town's people as he was speaking his final words, and he knew, that with the help of his Gomu Gomu no Mi, climbing it will be easy.

And climbing it took no time at all, except for that one time that that one Marine Captain decided to attack him, after challenging him to a duel; something he couldn't exactly back down from, and it was a challenge that caused him to fly out of the area he had worked so hard to find. And when he once more found the platform, he climbed it with nothing stopping him this time, gazing in wonder at the amazing view before him.

What he missed however, was the threat of Buggy and his crew as they stalked his movements, which was why he was currently trapped with no way to escape as he was set up for execution with said clown holding a sword over his head.

It was a scene Sanji and Zoro arrived to…

…And Naruto would be here had he not been held back by certain… circumstances…

oOo

"Come now Naruto-kun, don't you think I'm _beautiful?_"

Naruto gulped nervously as the incredibly hot version of Alvida slowly trailed a finger along his whiskered chin while she whispered those words into his ears before he wondered, _'How did it come to this?'_

oOo

"THIS EXECUTION…"

"…IS CANCELLED!"

"ZORO! SANJI!"

Zoro smirked as he gripped his Wado after wrapping his bandana on his head before asking, "Don't you think you're taking this joke to far, Luffy?"

"If it's time for the sideshow," Sanji joined in the conversation as he stood next to Zoro with a smirk of his own, "I'll make a debut of my own… _but_ it seems as though we'll have to get through those shitty pirates in front of us."

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, "It's a good thing that blonde poser isn't here, he'd wipe out the fight before it could even begin."

Sanji just tsked silently by the side before eying the pirates in front of him, pirates that were shaking in fear at the sight of the swordsman beside him.

"It's the Pirate Hunter… Zoro!"

"Run!"

At least a pathway was opened for them to reach Luffy easier thanks to those cowards that call themselves pirates, however just as Luffy called out to them in relief, Buggy decided to say his piece.

"Here at last Zoro?" He sneered, "Pity you're just a tad too _late_!" he ended by raising the sword and pointing it to the sky with an evil smirk on his face; a smirk that grew as he watched the futile efforts of the two pirates as they made it towards the platform. "Try all you want, you can't stop me now!" he cackled, "This is the end of your captain!"

And watching this silently somewhere was none other than Captain Smoker, who was waiting, and watching, with an eager look on face while the marines that gathered around the town centre were further awaiting commands.

"Remember," He ordered, "Just as Monkey D. Luffy's head come's off, we rush the pirates with all our might, understood!?"

"Hai Captain!"

What he didn't expect however, was the crackling yellow lightning that arched its way towards the platform as Buggy's sword was a millimeter away from Luffy's neck…

_CRACKLE… BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said, walking into the centre with his right arm and fingers stretched towards the platform, "I got caught up with… something."

Zoro smirked as he panted, "It's alright, at least you managed to save that idiot captain." Before exhaling in relief, "Would be a shame if he died before we made it to the Grand Line."

Sanji nodded in agreement before adding his own, "Yeah, let's just take Luffy and get out of here before the marines catch up." And just like that, the three dashed to where Luffy was picking himself up, ignoring the shocked audience that made a pathway for them.

Luffy grinned, "Naruto! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Naruto answered, "Where'd you think that lightning came from?"

Luffy blinked at that before he asked, "Oh, that was you?" seeing Naruto's nod, a wide smile formed in his face as he said, "THANKS!" He walked to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, "I guess I owe you one then."

"But that'll have to wait." Sanji groused as he thumbed to the stampeding Marines that stormed in as Luffy was having his conversation with Naruto, "We need to find a way to get out of here, and fast."

"Leave that to me." Naruto said before fully turning to the marines and pirates in front of them. He stretched his two arms forward and concentrated silently and as he quickly flickered both his wrists the wind around the area started to pick up, causing his intended target to lose their balance on the ground.

"What's happening!?"

"Somebody stop this!"

Screams like that and similar bounced around the voices of those caught in the small wind vortex that Naruto had created, unfortunately for those trapped in the vortex, said blonde ignored their cries as he stretched a pair of fingers on each of his hands before flickering said fingers on both hands to the side, as if he was cutting through air.

The gore that followed, was shocking and frightening to all parties but for Naruto, he just grinned slightly as he dusted both his palms and admired his job well done. He looked at the three behind him and tilted his head to the clear pathway, "Are you guys going to continue staring, or are we going to live?"

That was enough to snap the three men out of their gaze before the four of them started to dash to Naruto's ship, ignoring the clouds above them as they gathered and produced the rain drops that started to fall not soon after Naruto's presentation.

_Cut Scene_

"Oi, Naruto," Sanji panted as he ran next to his fellow blonde, "Did you have to make your appearance so… _bloody_?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned as he too was running as fast as he wanted to, "I could have knocked them all out with a single glare, but I decided that it's best not to reveal _that _here."

"What are you spouting you blonde idiot? A single glare?" Zoro grunted, "What kind of power is that?"

"Haki."

"Haki?" Zoro worded the term as he heard it, "What's Haki?"

"Something I'll explain later." Naruto responded, "But right now, I believe we have an unwanted guest."

Looking ahead of them, Zoro realised with a frown on his face, because standing in front of them with her eyes shadowed by her hair, was none other than that Marine woman that looked a lot like Kunia.

She dully said, "So you're Roronoa Zoro, a pirate…"

_"Does that mean you'll take my sword?" Zoro asked with a frown on his face while griping his sword, "You're merely naïve to think that some owners would just give you their sword without a fight. What if the sword has meaning to them? What if it was a gift given to them with promise to get stronger from a dying relative? Would you take it then?"_

"…I…" the woman hesitated.

_"To do that, to forcefully rip a swordsman of his pride because you have the power to, who's more evil? Them, or you?"_

"…You lied to me, you despicable man!" She ended with a snarl on her face before she reached for her sword and pulled it out in rage, "That speech that you gave me, it was your way of twisting my own morals against me to get away from arrest, wasn't it?"

The four's running came to a halt as she said that and Zoro calmly walked forward with a straight look on his face. He said "I never lied to you woman, you just never asked for my name." he tilted his head, "And I'm not the kind of person to manipulate people with words, I'm a fighter first and foremost and what I said to you back there, was nothing short of the truth."

Naruto smirked as he heard this, "Why Zoro-chan, I never realised you're the type to give speeches!" he teased and Zoro gained a twitch in his left eyebrow.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT BLONDE!" Zoro shot back in embarrassment before calming himself after taking a few deep breaths, as he turned to face the woman standing in front of him, "You guys head on, I'll take her on."

Luffy grinned and nodded, "Alright!" Before he motioned to the other three men that were next to him, "Let's go! The Grand Line isn't going to wait for us!"

"OI ZORO!" Sanji warned, as he started to run after Luffy and Naruto, "If you even hurt a hair on her head, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro easily dismissed Sanji's warning and watched with a bored look on his face as the three of them ran away from the fight.

_SKINT_

"I see you're eager to get start this fight." Zoro stated with a shit eating grin having easily deflected the strike from his opponent without even batting an eye, "Couldn't even wait for me to get ready."

"Roronoa Zoro," The female growled true grit teeth while gripping her sword harder and tensing her shoulder, "I swear on my carrier as a marine, that you will not leave this island… _alive_."

"Seriously?" Zoro queered with a raised eyebrow, "If I were you, I would never had made a promise that I can't keep."

_Cut Scene_

Luffy, Naruto and Sanji had made it a fair distance away from Zoro and the blue haired female, however they weren't in the clear as they'd hoped they'd be because standing in front of them, waiting patiently a few meters away, was none other than Captain Smoker, and he had a frown on his face.

"Thunder God Naruto, Straw Hat Luffy," Smoker drawled, "It appears that the marines were right in assuming that two of you work together."

"Who's he Luffy?" Naruto asked, coming to a stop along with the remaining two, "He seems to know you."

"Oh he's Smoker!" Luffy said with a smile on his face, "He said that he wouldn't let us reach the Grand Line unless I beat him." He rested his shoulder on his palm and his head on his chin, "But I can't seem to hit him; all my attacks just went right through him, like I was hitting a cloud or something."

Smoker exhaled out a plume of smoke from his cigar as he heard that and continued to listen on as the crew spoke between themselves, hiding the surprise on his face as soon as he heard the Thunder God speak…

"I'm guessing that he's a logia then." Naruto mused with a thoughtful look on his face, "And judging from his name and from his smoke themed appearance, I can say that he ate the Smoke-Smoke fruit."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not." Naruto shrugged before smirking, "But you guys head on, I'll face him."

Luffy was about to protest on the decision, however, at seeing Naruto's determined look, he remained silent and smiled moments later before he resumed his run to the sea.

"Come on Sanji, Naruto's got this!"

Smoker moved to stop Luffy's advance with his jitte, however his move was anticipated and countered by Naruto who appeared in front of him in a crack of lightening and grabbed said jitte with a disappointed look on his face.

"You're fights with me Smoker, try not to forget that."

"Hmm," Smoker grunted as he stared into the eyes of Naruto, "Fine then, as soon as I get rid of you, I'll move on ahead to arrest that boy."

"_Assuming _you ever beat me… _Captain_ Smoker."

_Cut Scene_

_Time Elapsed: 15 minutes_

Luffy and Sanji had made it to the harbour to where they docked the 'Drifting Shenlong' and they weren't that surprised when they saw marines already taking fire at their ship.

"Oi Sanji!"

"Yeah I know."

At the same time Sanji jumped into the groups of Marines and started to attack them with kicks, Luffy yelled, "**Gomu-Gomu no: Gatling!**" and started to rapidly throw a barrage of punches which when connected, sent a couple of Marines flying away from them and after a couple of seconds, every one of them fell at the hands of both Sanji and Luffy.

Too bad the ship had sailed a few meters away from the Logue Town by the time they were done by the distance of Nami's voice as she called out to them.

"LUFFY! SANJI!"

"NAMI/NAMI-CHAN~!"

Luffy tsked before he ran a few meters back and grabbed a pole that allowed him to stretch his arm as he kept on running at a direction opposite from the ship and by the time Sanji realised what Luffy was doing it was too late…

"Oi…Luffy, w-what are - "

"**Gomu-Gomu no: Rocket!**"

_CRASH!_

… And they both crashed on the deck of the Drifting Shenlong, much to Sanji's anger.

_BONK_

"OI BAKA! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE!?" Sanji roared, shaking his fist at Luffy who was nursing his growing bump with a pout on his face, "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!"

"It was the only way I could think off to get on the ship." Luffy whined, "I didn't see you trying anything."

"WE COULD HAVE WAITED FOR NARUTO YOU IDIOT! HE COULD HAVE HELPED US GET ON BOARD REMEMBER! HE CAN CONTROL THE WIND! _THE WIND!"_

Luffy slapped his face in realization, "Ah I see, he could have floated all of us to the ship." He grinned at Sanji, "Good thinking Sanji!"

And Sanji just rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, however, Usopp had some words of his own to say out there, "So what, you mean you left Naruto and Zoro behind? How are they supposed to get on board, especially in the weather?"

"Like that?"

Luffy, Sanji and Usopp looked to where Nami was pointing and were surprised to see some sort of humanoid flying creature with golden scales and a pair of golden winds and hanging on his hands as he hitched a ride was none other than a blushing Roronoa Zoro…

_Cut Scene: Harbour_

_Time: Minutes Earlier_

Naruto arrived to meet an annoyed Zoro standing at the harbour of Logue town with no ship in sight.

He asked, "Where's my ship?"

"They decided to leave without us." Zoro grunted, pointing to the ship in the distance, "Do they expect me to swim both of us all the way over there in this weather?"

"What makes you think I can't swim?" Naruto scowled.

Zoro shrugged as he answered, "Okay, maybe you can swim." he eyed Naruto, "But do they really expect both of us to swim that far under this weather?"

Naruto frowned before he started to remove his cloak and his shirt, "I don't know about you but I'm not swimming that distance."

"Then why are you doing that?"

"Because I don't want my clothes to rip from what I'm about to do."

Zoro was about to ask what that was however he held his tongue once he saw Naruto slowly grow scales out of his sweat glands and cringed as it covered his entire skin from head to toe but then what he said next confused Zoro until his confusion turned to surprise at what he saw following the term.

"**Air Point!**"

A large pair of golden wings grew out of both Naruto's shoulder blades: two golden, draconic wings of a wingspan nearly as long as a caravel…

"I'm not even going to comment on how disturbing that is."

As his face stretched out into a muzzle and his teeth sharpened into fangs while his hair finally vanished from his head and golden pale horns grew in its stead, he tilted his head to Zoro and grunted, "Speak for yourself." while he wrapped his clothes around his waist. He then walked to the edge of the harbour with his wings were folded behind him. As he reached the edge, he tilted his head back once more to Zoro and he asked, "Are you coming, or what?"

And Zoro just blushed slightly at how embarrassing this was going to be for him if some certain people were around to see this and hoped to all that was above that those claws wouldn't break one of his veins.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay this chapter was pretty much as straightforward as I hoped it would be with me not really needing to explain anything additional here _but _I'm sure that you all would have noticed some similarities between this chapter and Chapter III of **Shinigami Of The Grand Line**: I do not want to hear any complaints for that because as it stands, that story is due for a rewrite because when I plucked a piece out of it hit my head next to the nearest wall more than 12 times as soon as I saw the grammar error that I made. (Yeah, thanks for not POINTING that out for me).

Ten-Ten: Most of you would probably assume to think that she'd be this super powered person with a flair for weaponry and pointy things that would eventually face the Straw Hat's in this story, well for those of you who thought so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go ahead and bring the disappointing news of none of that happening. But who knows, I might change my mind!

* * *

**Skills and Techniques**

* * *

**Gomu-Gomu no: Gatling = Gum-Gum Gatling.**

**Air Point: Naruto's body grows scales and he sprouts wings on his back while his face morphs into that of a Human/Dragon hybrid's face. The wings are exact replicas of the ones on the dragon's back in the book cover of this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Before he gained his new sword, 'Tenza Zangetsu', Naruto had a bunch of weapons in his weapons stock – considering he's a master of more than one weapon style – but none of them were as impressive or as 'sharp' as Zoro's sword, so I decided why not give him one just as sharp or even sharper? And I narrowed down the possibilities before I settled at a sword being my weapon type for Naruto because he actually prefers swords fighting more than his other weapons mastery.

I'm sure you all know Tenza Zangetsu's appearance (It takes the bleach anime and manga appearance for those of you who doesn't know) and if you're wondering whether it on his own has special powers that could help Naruto, then you're right. _But _I won't go into detail as to what it can do because that will spoil the surprise.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Threats Looming**

* * *

After hovering above his ship for a few moments, Naruto carelessly let go Zoro's body and smirked as he heard the swordsman crash onto the deck of his ship.

_CRASH_

"OI WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT BLONDE!?" The green haired swordsman yelled as soon as he recovered, with an annoyed look on his face, while looking at Naruto who had landed comfortably on the deck of his ship with a silent thud. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

Naruto answered Zoro's question, with a teasing remark. "Poor little Zoro-chan, thinks he's important for me to kill." He giggled silently to himself before throwing out a throaty chortle that further enraged Zoro, "Yeah right!"

And before he knew it, He was weaving through swipes from an enraged Zoro who couldn't wait to get the blonde's blood on his two new swords.

"STAY STILL YOU BLOND IDIOT, SO THAT I CAN STAB YOU!"

"How about… no?"

After a couple of more strikes from the swordsman, Naruto had decided that there were something's far more important than this petty one-sided spar – like the life of his ship - so he decided to end it the only way he knew how; by sending a burst of Haki at Zoro who stood still and dropped to the ground as he felt the sudden pulse wash over him.

He sputtered out, "W-what was t-t-t-that?"

Naruto was impressed, judging from the look on his face as he mused, "I'm surprised you're still standing after a burst like that. Perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye."

"You didn't answer my question idiot." Zoro weakly retorted as he used his swords to balance himself when tried to stand straight even though his legs were shaking from what he'd just experienced. "Just what was that?"

Naruto laughed lightly as he walked past Zoro, "That my dear friend… is _Haki_."

And the world around Zoro went black as he processed the blonde's words in his mind, _'H-Haki? That was _HAKI_!?' _All that power, hidden in blonde idiot he just fought, all that power just waiting to be released… for some reason, Zoro felt that Naruto was holding even more of that power back. It made him wonder, _'Just who are you, _Naruto Namikaze?'

He was unaware, that watching this with a confused look on his face was one Monkey D. Luffy who wondered, _'What was that?' _

_Cut Scene_

Shortly after Zoro and Naruto had landed on the deck of their ship and settled down comfortably, Nami got into explaining what they should at least expect in the Grand Line ad honestly for the blonde Zoan Type user, none of what she said surprised him because he lived in the Grand Line – unlike the rest of his crew mates.

Did he share that info with his girlfriend? Not yet and not any time soon because the Grand Line brought unwanted memories to his mind, memories that he didn't want or need resurfacing any time soon; which why he was out here sailing the ship instead of inside with the rest of the crew as they discussed about the open sea called, The Grand Line.

_…_

Naruto gazed at the sea while he was steering his ship and looking up in the distance, he couldn't help but notice the dark clouds that signified a storm that wasn't caused by him. He tried to turn the ship when he noticed where it was heading but when he found out that he couldn't, he muttered, "Uh-oh…"

He grunted once and twice as he tried turning the wheel in front of him but all his efforts were for naught as the wheel remained in that constant position, something he was honestly worried about.

"Looks like I'll have to see if the rudder is jammed."

He took of all his clothes leaving only his boxers and as he dove into the water, he swam under, heading towards the rudder as he held his breath; and noting that it wasn't as jammed as he thought, he swam towards the surface and exhaled after he took a deep breath.

"Okay, it looks like the rudder's fine, but then what's causing the lock?" He swam back towards the bow of the ship and used his _Air Point_ transformation to land on the deck of his ship and as he finished dressing up once his transformation ended, he heard the door leading to the pantry slam open.

Looking to the source of the sound, he saw some of his friends walking out of the pantry and once he saw the disappointed Nami heading towards him, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's this damn map that's what!" Nami complained, bringing the map of the Grand Line to Naruto's face, pointing to a drawing on said map, "We're supposed to 'Climb a Mountain' in order to reach the Grand Line. How the heck are we supposed to do that!?" she shouted at the end.

It was then Naruto made a sudden realisation as he remembered a sudden fault his ship was currently going true. "That's it!"

The sudden outburst made Nami jump slightly, "What's it? What happened?"

"Earlier, I noticed that I wasn't able to turn the steering on the ship and I grew worried as I realised that the steering mechanism might be jammed or something." Naruto explained as he stood behind the steering wheel and grabbed it, "And it was that something that caused me to dive in the sea."

Nami asked, "Where you able to find out what jammed the rudder?"

"No, that's because there wasn't anything jamming it." Naruto responded with a frown on his face, unaware that a third person had listened on in his conversation. "I tried to think of any reason why this could happen but I always came up short. That is until you came up and mentioned that we have to climb a mountain of course, _then _is when I realised –

" - That the current of the ocean is preventing the rudder from being turned?" Usopp pointed out with a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean from what you described, it's the only explanation."

And it was then – after Nami had noticed that the ship was nearing the mountain – that she realised that the ship really had to climb the mountain however, doing it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

Following this revelation, Nami called for every one of the Straw Hat pirates to be on the deck of the 'Drifting Shenlong' and after she noticed that all were present, she started to give orders to each one of them; orders that proved to be fruitful as the ship managed to climb up and down the Reverse mountain as safely as they could, however, as they did reach the end of the mountain, they were met with a sudden… road block in the form of a giant whale that was obviously more than twice the thickness and height of their ship; and it was said whale that Luffy, being the idiot that he was, had to provoke moments later after contact by ordering Usopp to fire the front cannon, and it was something Usopp himself freely did without any hesitation what so ever.

Too bad it was that decision lead the crew on the Drifting Shenlong, along with said ship, to be swallowed whole by a large and enraged whale. Their one regret - at the time - was missing the opportunity to drag Luffy into the stomach with them as this entire situation to begin with, was all his fault.

And on his part, Luffy ranted and raged about the unfairness of it all.

Meanwhile, minutes into the swallow, as they explored the innards of the whale they were trapped in, the crew came upon a peculiar sight; a baby blue sky and an island with a summer home before them, however their awed gazing would later be interrupted by a giant squid that would later be shot down by harpoons shot from none of the crew members who were still surprised at the attempted ambush. And as they were investigating who saved them, they would come to meet the figure of an old man who was currently taking a relaxing break at home.

An old man called Crocus, who was apparently concerned for the whale as it rammed itself on the Red Line over and over again.

In the meantime, having found himself in metallic corridors, Luffy is hurled about once the whale's insides start shaking up, crashing straight into a mysterious duo and sending all three of them hurtling directly into the whale's stomach. After fishing the three up, the duo fires directly upon the whale's stomach, but Crocus saves him by taking the cannon shells himself, before Luffy promptly knocks the two of them out and with that conflict solved for now, Crocus tells them more about the whale; named Laboon, and how he came from the West Blue along with a group of pirates about fifty years ago, pirates that had tried leaving him behind because of the danger the Grand Line posed until of course he had followed them into the great ocean.

It wasn't long after the end of the tale that the Straw Hats sailed out of Laboon and back into the actual sea, and during that sailing, Naruto decided – with the crew agreeing - to use this chance to toss the mysterious duo overboard, and after introducing themselves as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, Naruto immediately did just that watching with a neutral look on his face as the duo swam off to wherever it was that they were going, leaving the others to ponder the ultimate fate of Laboon's old crew.

The old man, Crocus, used this to tell the Straw Hats what he'd believed and explained that he tried to tell this truth to Laboon himself, however the whale was as stubborn as a rock as he refused to listen to the plea and it was said stubbornness that had Laboon repeatedly slam his head against the Red Line, hoping to bring it down. It was due to this that Crocus himself revealed why he was remaining by Laboon's side, to ensure that the whale wouldn't end up killing itself in the near future.

It was at that point a determined Luffy suddenly tears off the Drifting Shenlong's mast – much to Naruto's shock and anger – and begins engaging Laboon in what looked to be a sparring match, something that shocked everyone else, and it was after said battle, that ended up in a tie, that Luffy made a promise that made most of the crew members smiling at the captain as they realised what this meant for the whale himself.

They were even more impressed as Luffy decided to paint the Straw Hat's symbol on the large whale covering most of the scars he had and it was at this same point that Nami noticed, with a panicked look on her face, that their compass was going haywire. Here, Naruto – in a moment of forgetfulness – decided to explain what might be wrong with the Compass and as he finished doing so, he was met with surprised looks from the faces of his comrades, including Nami.

Crocus was surprised as well at the knowledge the blonde possessed and asked him if he had a Log Pose, something Naruto confirmed with a nod of his head, another thing that shocked the entire crew into silence before that silence was cancelled at Luffy's burst of excitement.

After getting out of her shock induced haze, Nami demanded an answer for where he kept the item of desire at the moment, and noticing his girlfriend's distress, he decided to go ahead and tell her while ignoring Luffy's excited rambling, and as Nami returned with the Log Pose faster than any member of the Straw Hat pirates, except Naruto, thought she silently fumed in the corner before noting that Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday had made another appearance.

The two refused to give out any discriminating detail as to why they were here again, much to Nami's ever growing frustration that somewhat depleted after hearing the deal that was offered from the duo; in exchange for living the whale alone, they'd direct them to the next island which happened to be their home town; Whiskey Peak.

It was a really long journey.

_Cut Scene_

On an island, somewhere across the Grand Line. A lone male figure sat on what could only be described as a throne, with a relaxed and bored expression on his face as he listened to the report the kneeling male in front of him relayed.

"Is that all?" The man asked.

"Yes..." His servant answered.

"Then you may leave..."

At his command the servant excused himself and left and noting that he did, the man on the throne let out sigh under his mask as he thought to himself, _'How long have I been on this island? How long ago did I have some actual fun?'_ he let out another sigh as he wasn't able to come up with an answer because it was just so _boring_.

Controlling a wealthy island and being it's ruling monarch was fun at the time the idea had come into play, now, now he started to see the fault in it because there was nothing much to do…

"You seems bored Taicho (Captain)..."

The man didn't even bother to turn around because he knew who was speaking, from the familiar voice.

"Sasuke... I thought you were training, why exactly are _you_ here?" The King asked.

From the shadows, a fair-skinned man with a pair of onyx eyes and a mane of spiky black chin-length hair emerged. And on his person, he wore (His Naruto Road of Ninja Movie outfit)

"I've been training... but lately I started to get bored. It's almost year you've taken over this island and nothing interesting has happened since then. Even the Marines here are scared to face us. The New World, compared to the Grand Line, has better challenges." Sasuke stated.

"Hn! In here is paradise for the Rookies... Of course nothing will able challenge us; those Rookie only have high bounty because they could be a potential threat. They're not strong, like that Kid man who have spiky red hair. He's not strong, heck! He's not even able to use single ounce of Haki, but his ability to use magnetism field is quite dangerous..." King remarked with dry tone.

"Yes... Remind me again, why did you become the King?" Sasuke drawled, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I wanted to feel how Doflamingo felt. He's a Pirate but also King; I wanted to know how it feels to have that kind of power in my hands. The size of the kingdom really wouldn't matter to me, but the wealth will. Besides, in here, none of the Marines are strong - or bold - enough to take me down. Even an Admiral will think twice before they approach us..." King answered with a sigh, "And besides, Kabuto wanted to have time with his research too. Kimimaro is helping Jugo to control his power and needed a place to do that, Alzack's trying to create some new, powerful weapon, Suigetsu's having fun by relaxing and finally, Erigor needed to learn how to control his wind better. You on the other hand want to improve your so called _'unique'_ Observation Haki." King explained, "It's a win-win for all of us." Sasuke grunted in agreement as he heard the reasons the king gave however he had his own thing to say about that particular training.

"I already mastered my Haki a few months ago 'King', so basically, my training is somewhat done."

"I know... I can sense your unique aura after all, I'm a King..." King remarked smugly and Sasuke sighed.

"The more reason why we have to leave then. I'm bored Taicho, not just you..."

"Enjoy yourself a bit Sasuke. Why don't go and take on few girls? You know there are plenty Woman in this island that will give anything for you..." King offered with a suggestive tone laced behind his words.

"I'm not interested in weaklings Taicho, you know that..." Sasuke said with scowl on his face. But as the king was about to reply, a mirthful voice spoke up from nearby.

"Maa. Taicho you shouldn't be concerned about Sasuke-kun, he's always like that..."

"…Erigor *pause* for you to come down here, what exactly do you have for us?" Sasuke asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Well, there's a new bounty poster that was just printed not too long ago." Erigor said with a smirk on his face as he revealed the sheets of paper on his right hand.

"And you're telling me this why?" The king slowly asked as a frown formed on his face behind his mask, "You of all people should know I hardly care about this wanna-be pirates. You should know that I'm looking for a challenge…" He finished with an annoyed tone.

"I know that Taicho, that's why I'm here in the first place." Erigor replied with a knowing look on his face. He started to approach the king as he was flipping through the sheets on his left hand with furrowed brows, "I think you'll be interested in the rescent entries."

The King stared blankly at Erigor as he handed him a piece of paper and as he scanned through what was on it, his eyes lit in slight interest.

"Monkey D Luffy... is he related to Monkey D Garp in any sense?" King mused as he stare at the grinning straw hat boy "Ha-ha, if he was, I would just laugh at his face at the irony of the situation: another Marine related family that's against the Marine's themselves, feh. Justice? More like idiocy, their act only birthed more Pirates..." King remarked with snort before he turned to Erigor and his hidden face morphed into one of fury, "And you came to show me this boy's picture? Enlighten me as to why I should not burn you now Erigor..."

"Well from what I've learned, apparently the Straw Hat boy is in fact the captain of this man here in the picture," Erigor handed another poster to the King who's eyebrows shot up to the sky as he noticed who exactly was on it, "And from what I've heard, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Yassop's kid and Zeref's apprentice are part of said crew..."

The King however didn't listen as he was focused on his own venomous thoughts, _'So, you've finally decided to reveal yourself huh kid?'_ his hand applied more pressure to his grip on the paper, "And to think, you of all people could surround yourself with such rookies… what has this world turned into?"

He didn't know that his anger caused the atmosphere around him to heat up, something that would threaten a normal person as they stood within range of his anger, however Sasuke was far from normal which was why he smirked as he peeked over the King's shoulder.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He commented with an amused look on his face, "If he's so much stronger than the Straw Hat kid, then why work for him?"

"Doesn't matter _Uchiha_." The king snarled, ignoring that the paper in his hands just went up in flames as he flickered his wrist, "The moment that child invited the man to work with him, his fate was already sealed…"

"So Taicho, what _are_ your orders?" Sasuke asked.

The King stood up from his throne and folded his hand behind his back while he replied, "To set sail once more! Call everyone! It's time for the Will of Fire to rise it flame once again!" He declared and Sasuke smirked excitedly as he turned to the black haired male.

"You heard him Erigor, let us go and assemble the crew, it seems that we have a journey ahead of us." Sasuke said as he started to leave and Erigor nodded with grin on his face before he disappeared in swirl of whirlwind. Both of them were eager to restart their journey in the seas.

The King's blue eyes glowed with power under his mask as he looked down the window of his room with a frown on his face and now, it was clear more than ever that the temperature in room started to rise due to his power. One could wonder what monster he was as he took that one step forward leaving only scorch marks where he once stood.

_'Well _father,_' _he spat in his mind_, 'You seem to have nicely recovered from my disappearance. But for you to adopt this child, for you to give him our last name…' _his fist clenched behind his back, _'I'll personally find out if the kid is as special as the world makes him out to be.'_

_Cut Scene: Straw Hats_

Unaware of the dark clouds looming over them – no pun intended – the Straw Hat Pirates, and Guests, had finally arrived Cactus Islands and understandably, they were really excited; said excitement that only seemed too increased further as the crew stumbled upon a parade greeting them for their successful journey to the first leg of the Grand Line.

After meeting with the mayor of one of the villages on the island, the excited members of the crew – Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami – immediately rushed in to have a good time with the villagers of Whiskey Peak and while Naruto did have some fun on his own, he wasn't unaware of the uneasy feeling he got as he used his Haki the moment he noticed the welcoming parade.

It was night time and most the atmosphere on Whiskey Peak village was a contrast to what it once was at the time of the Straw Hat's arrival; it was a shame that at this time, the members of said crew were tuckered out because if they were awake, they would have at least been able to defend themselves from 'What was about to come'.

_Time: 8:45 pm_

In the darkness of the night, three silhouettes stood still, loitering and conversing silently with each other. As they stepped onto the moonlight, the very menacing faces of the Mayor, Mr. 9 and Mrs. Wednesday revealed themselves at the call of another voice that was just as 'important' as theirs.

The owner of the voice moved to stand by the three and if someone other than those four were to spot the figure, they would make it to be an Amazonian statured female nun who had an annoyed look on her dark features.

"Honestly…" She moaned in exasperation, "Those Straw Hats people are a stubborn bunch." After finishing that sentence, she pulled off the uniform that identifies her as a nun to reveal more of her muscular Amazonian frame under a pink and white striped dress, "We had to be putting more food and Alcohol in their drinks 'cuz if we hadn't, they would still be awake and causing a ruckus."

She exhaled out a very tired sigh as she continued, "Was it really necessary to put up a show for six measly little kids?" She narrowed her eyes, "We should have finished them at the harbour; even without them this whole town has food shortage to worry about."

She glanced at Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, "I knew that these two wouldn't be able to bring back that whale meat –

" - You don't have to say it like that." Mr. 9 interrupted what his accomplice was about to say with an annoyed look on his face. "We tried very hard I'll have you know!"

"Compose yourselves!" The mayor scolded lightly with a small frown on his face at the level of noise they were making before he finally reached into his suit pocket to make a grab for something that would no doubt interest them, "I've done some checking on them…" He started to say as he ominously revealed the two sheets of paper he had with him making each of his subordinate's eyes widen with surprise and fear…

"… _B 35, 000!?... B70, 000!?_"

"…It is foolish to judge a pirate by their appearance alone," The mayor continued as he placed the paper back into his suit pocket, "Miss Monday." He cleared his throat, "But now that they've been disposed of, we can make a favourable report to the boss, and take their valuables on their ship, immediately."

"But what about them?"

"What do we do?"

"If we kill them, we lose 30% of the bounty," The mayor answered the question with a blank look on his face, "The government enjoys public execution after all..." he cleared his throat before spreading his hand as he ordered, "Go!" The three subordinates tensed their shoulders, "Capture them alive!"

Just as they were about to comply with the order though, the atmosphere around them was suddenly filled with an ominous presence that the four of them felt; and looking up to the source of the presence, each of their skins paled in what one would assume to be fear…

"Hey… sorry to interrupt; but could you let them sleep a little longer? They're tired from this afternoon's voyage."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well, I did say that I would post a chapter on Tuesday so you all shouldn't be surprised at the chapter that appeared today, though concerning the chapter, I'm sure you all have questions concerning the characters I introduced today and of course King himself.

King's appearance/clothing is what Obito wore as he had acquired the Rinnegan eyes and implanted them, think of it as Obito's second outfit including the mask and Sasuke's appearance as you all know resembles his RTN appearance.

That is all I'll say for now concerning those two but concerning the story itself, it looks like things are about to get interesting.

Tell me what you all think about this chapter in your reviews.

Peace

I would like you to all give credit where credit is due and where today's credit is due is **Writer with a bad Grammar T_T** he's the one that helped organise the scene with King and his crew so you all give him/her a ping for me.


End file.
